The Heir
by Melskim
Summary: A shipper fanfic, what would had happen if Xena had accepted Ares help in Tartarous. Let’s take it from God fearing child beginning . “Successions” and “Soul Possession” never occurred. I'm finishing second part.


**The Heir by Melskim**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. For entertainment only. Please don't sue me. **

**Rated: M. For sexual content. XA pairing.**

**Date: May 09 (not finished)**

Let's take it from God fearing child (beginning). "Successions" and "Soul Possession" never occurred. This is a story I've been writing for the past month, I hope you like it. Please any advice or comment is welcome.

Chapter 1

The great god of war was sitting in his throne in one of his temples. "So Daddy dearest is going after you", gods that woman! Dammit! Always searching for trouble! _That woman… what do I care?... oh yeah I care… So where is she? _

"Hey bro'!"

"Dite, what do you want?"

"Well bro, maybe you want to know that the warrior babe is in tartarus and well maybe you should go there, you know?"

"And why should I?"

"Came on Ar' I know how you feel for the warrior babe, she is about to have her baby, so why don't you go there tell her."

"Dite that's not any of your business, she betrayed me, she left me, and she is always mocking at my cost, now get out of here, and for the record that baby is going to kill us if you have forgotten"

"A baby it's going to kill us? Yeah sure… have you not thought about it? A baby can't kill us, but you know, certain warrior princess can, if they push the right bottoms… well I'm late for my facial, see ya!" She vanished

_Well my sister it's not that ditzy if you ask me he thought…_ "She has a point, Xena is dangerous if you push her" _Why do I care… she is the best… who am I kidding… I love her. _Without thinking much more he vanished.

In tartarus all seem to be normal, there she is.

Great what I needed right now… Xena was with her son, moving fast through the pass ways of tartatus when she felt it, felt him, only took a tingle in her spine and HE was there in front of her. She took her sword out…

"I thought I might find you here. That won't be necessary. In my uncle's kingdom, I have no power." He said pointing her weapon.

"Oh, good. Now I can really wipe the floor with you."

"You don't wanna do that."

"You're right, I'm in too much of a hurry."

"Xena, I want to protect your unborn child from the other gods."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I've had a falling out with Dad, he ask me to let him kill you, he even told me I could have Hercules if I didn't interfered, and I couldn't say yes, and as you know, I've always had a thing for you."

"For me? Yeah sure….","Look, you stalking me is not helping the trust factor."

"This is not your standard god obsession, okay? He said blocking her path.

"I'm not going to become your warrior queen, Ares. Besides, you expect me to believe you'd protect a child the Fates say will destroy you?"

"Xena, the warrior queen crap doesn't matter anymore, I don't want you to lead any army or anything, I just want you, the way I wanted you back then and came on, what a baby can do? Really? All we know it's this is just a prophesy, a self full-filling one, I think it's not about the baby bringing the end of us, it's about a mother protecting her child, think about it and if the prophesy is true it's say it will destroy _all_ the gods. Now, if I'm going to be mortal ... I could live out my life ... with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have feelings for you, okay? I care about you, damn it! I see your face everywhere." "Xena really, I rather die in your arms than live without you in mine. I can't lose you again"

"Stop it! You stop it! You're so desperate you're trying to convince me you _love_ me? Well, go on, say it ... say it ... say you love me ..."

"I love you, Xena as the first day and more, I've never stop loving you, I remember a time went we were happy maybe we still can. Just let me help you, no strings attached, no more games, no more deals. I really do love you"

She stops in dead tracks, _he have actually said it? For years I wanted him to said it, I betrayed him, I broke my vows and he still love me? Gods what I'm thinking? This is Ares! For Zeus sake! …yeah this is Ares and maybe… maybe… he really cares._

"Ok you make sense, but I don't trust you though, I'm going to give you a chance, but if you double cross me, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

He takes a step forward, now they are only a few inches apart, he take her hand and kiss it.

"Thank you, dear, you won't regret it."

In that moment pain past through her, she is losing balance, Ares put her arm to hold her. Whispering in her ear, "It's ok, everything it's going to be ok."

"Solan baby! Come on, we have to take you to Elysium."

"Xena, the baby it's coming, let me take him, you get going up to the surf face." Another contraction. Ares being a god could cross to the fields with out the helmet of Hades.

"Um…" "Ok honey, take Ares hand and go in there. I love you baby I will see you soon I promise."

"I love you mom." Ares nods and take Solan to the gate.

In front of the gate of Elysium "Ok kid, be good."

"Ares, take care of her."

"I will, both of them and you."

Solan disappear in the light of the fields

Ares return to Xena side, "it's done, he is in peace now"

"Thank you Ares"

"Dear, where is blondie? We have to get out of here, before someone finds us I don't have all my powers here"

"She is on her way…" Another contraction "umm… we needed Hades's helmet"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I wonderful, what do you think?"

"Xena, I couldn't get it, we need other way to cross him, what's he doing here?"

"He is here to help, the helmet it's no longer necessary", she lock her eyes in his.

"Come take my hand, you too blondie"

"Wait Xena, you can't trust him, this is Ares!"

"I know who is he, Gabrielle. Now take my hand… aww… and let's get out of here" They vanished.

The appeared outside the underworld cave in the forest of the Titans. Ares is supporting Xena, his arms holding her around her shoulders.

"Ok Ares, get your hands away from her" He is stepping back, but Xena put her hand in his arm as other contraction put.

"aww… We don't have time for this, the baby is coming…aww"

"We need, clean cloths, hot water and fur blankets"

"Here you have" They are standing next to Xena, taking a look of the things he just formulated.

"At least you come handy"

"Your welcome, blondie"

"awww… Ares" He rushes to her side. He puts his hands in her belly.

"Everything it's going to be alright, my dear, Gabrielle, put the furs under her, Xena in your next pain, push, the baby is position and ready"

Gabrielle, look in wonder to the god "You know, how to deliver a baby?"

"Yeah, you know blondie…"

In that moment, Zeus appear in a blast of white light

"Well, well, well, what we have here. I should know better, son. Always thinking with your lower self"

"Gee Dad look who's talking, what can I say… like father, like son. Get the hell out of here!" He stands up, and takes a few paces in front of Xena. Hercules appears running behind his father.

"Father! Things doesn't have to be like this" His gaze all fury looking to his half-brother "Ares, get away from her"

"Little brother, why I not surprise, you got to the party on time. For your information I'm here to help, Xena, ok?"

"How moving, my two sons fighting me for a mere mortal, well as you please" Zeus starts throwing lighting bolts at both of this sons, Ares rush to his father, his sword in hand blocking the bolts from getting to Xena. Hercules in the mind while blocking the bolts with the cronus's bone in his hand.

"So Hercules are you here to kill me, I always thought it will be Ares, but…" Zeus throws a bolt aiming Hercules, he flies backward to hit a tree.

"Get out of my way, son" Ares take a step aside losing balance from a bolt.

"I knew it, you bastard!" Gabrielle shouts, her words haven't even left her mouth completely when a large bolt of energy hit Zeus from his back.

"Ares!" The almighty king of the gods roars. He hit her son with a lightning making him losses balance stumbling backwards hitting the ground, his eyes came to the cronus bone next to him in the moment his father is about to thrown a large bolt to Xena and Gabrielle. As reflect he runs to them and stabs him in the back.

The land shakes and the baby is born, a tiny cry is heard. Ares rush to Xena's side looking back to his father lying on the ground.

"Xena" Gabrielle put the baby in her mother's arms "It's a girl" _He hasn't only team with me, he has kill his father for me, has turn his family against him to protect me and my child_ she thought looking to her new daughter and him.

"Hey little one, your bother wanted me to name you Eve"

"She is beautiful, like her mother" Xena look up to the man standing next to her, he kneel and kiss her forehead "I love you". He whispers only for her to hear.

She just smiles at him and looking to her daughter. The bard looks at him in shock.

"Yes, she is" She rise her head and capture his lips in hers, a light kiss, a tender and loving kiss, he repeat "I love you Xena" she kiss him again but this time deepening the kiss.

In that moment he felt the barriers of their bond shatter, he looks down to his princess

[Xena?] he asks in disbelieve, the question echoes in her mind.

[Thank you] Her eyes shown gratitude to the god, her god.

[There's nothing to thanks for]

A couple of minutes pass, and Hercules recovering consciousness and of what he have just witness, "You kill him" Running to his father lifeless body.

"Hercules" "He was going to kill her… and I couldn't let that happen" In that moment Hera appear next to hers husband body.

"Husband, things didn't have to end like this" her voice denote regret, she raise turning to Ares. "Son, you know what this mean, don't you?"

"Mother, I know… I'm sorry"

"Ares what is she talking about"

"Don't worry no one is going to hurt your daughter Xena, not anymore."

Hera address Xena, "Dear, no one is going to hurt your child, you, or your friend, I will extend my protection over you and my son it's going to make sure of it"

Gabrielle looks puzzle to Xena and whisper under her breath "Like Zeus overthrown Cronus, Ares takes his place" "Gabrielle what are you talking about?" "Xena, Ares is going to take Zeus place among the Olympians"

"That's right, child"

_An he also is scarifying his freedom in the mortal realm for me_, Xena thought remembering a time when he have told her that he didn't never wanted his father's responsibilities, _and now he is taking them… for me._

"So that's all about Ares, uh? Power? I knew it."

"Oh Shut up Hercules! This is not about power, do you really think that I wanna kill dad! I know I never got alone with him, but he was my father too. But if I have to do it all over again I would do the same thing, I chose her."

Xena stands up with Eve in her arms. "Please sit, you are tired, you are strength-drain right now, you should rest, my dear"

"Son, you should go, get them some place save, then meet me" she disappears with her husband body.

"Ares" "You have to take your father's place" Ares nodded.

"Xena we should get out of here all Olympus by now knows that Zeus is dead and will go after us, my mother will restring them for a while but things are going to turn ugly" she nodded.

"Hercules, will be better if you also go, if you want I can get you to your home" _Ares is being nice???_ He just nodded. He waved his hand and he disappears.

"Let's go"

"Xena, where are we going to go, you are in not condition to travel or fight"

"I know Gabrielle; we are going with Ares"

"Xena, we can't trust him"

"Gabrielle, I not sure… but Hera is right, and he has just proved himself, I know you don't understand, but I trust him in this at least"

Xena stands and walk over him taking his hand "Are you coming?" Gabrielle nodded and put her hand in Ares arm, they vanished.

"Where are we?" Gabrielle asked look around her, the room is all black marble with a table of white marble on the right and a balcony on the left letting the sun enter, in the back a large throne on the wall tapestries and weapons.

Ares is about to answer when Xena speaks.

"We are in Ares' fortress in Macedonia" Ares smiles.

[You remember] a hint of hope flashes in his features.

[As if I can forget about this place_, and get out of my head_] she ordered, in her words a hit of bitterness, he frowns. All her barriers up once again.

In that moment a woman in hers forties with red hair dress in a black robe enter the room.

"My lord Ares, everything is ready" she bowed in respect.

Addressing to Xena, "I have to check if everything it's ok up there and see who is on our side, sure Dite, mom and Persephone" He walks to Xena side and kiss her in the cheek placing his hand in Eve's head and disappear before she could complain. _Damn him for be like this she thought._

"My lady Xena, is good to see you" she bowed also slightly.

"Hello Alexandra" "Gabrielle this is Alexandra high priestess of Ares, Alex, could you show Gabrielle a room to rest and bring her food. Find me a room also"

"Of course, my lady. Though, your room is as always ready" Xena gives her a 'don't say more' look. "Alex, I need a map of the exteriors, bring it to my room" Gabrielle looks over her friend a amused look, _the way she is commanding this woman it's amazing and she obey and respect her the way she does with Ares, she thought._

"Gabrielle it's late you should rest, if you need anything ask Alex here"

"Xena are you sure I'm not tired and maybe you will need help with the baby"

"Gabrielle don't worry I'll be fine, and Eve is asleep and I will rest also"

"Excuse me, my lady, Sirana here will take your friend to her room, everything is ready lord Ares asked me to prepare a room for her moments before your arrival"

"My lady Xena" Siriana bows slightly turning to Gabrielle "This way please"

Xena nodded in acknowledged. She nodded walking away to the right, Xena follows her.

"My lady, the room prepare for you is the one on the left hallway as always" She frown

"My memory must be blur" and gave her a smile. The priestess nodded. Gabrielle gave them a question look.

"Ok, ok, Hercules I heard you the last 9 times, what do you want?"

"Where are they? What did you do to her?"

"They are fine, I left Xena, Eve and the bard in my fortress in Macedonia; they are fine."

"I want to see them" He waves his hand a window appear out of nowhere showing Xena with Eve in her arms, Gabrielle and two woman.

"Happy?"

"What are you up to this time?"

"Up to? Look little brother… look Hercules I'm up to nothing, I just want to protect her, I love her"

"You what?"

"I love her, ok?... Never mind, dad burial it's going to be tomorrow at noon in Olympus I'll send Cupid for you" He open his mouth to say something but its too late he had vanished.

Gabrielle walks behind the young priestess, "Hey, it's Sirana, right?"

"Yes"

"My name is Gabrielle"

"Nice to meet you Gabrielle"

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, this is your room" They enter the room is there is a large bed with dark green sheets and a little table with a basket of fruit, also a chest in the foot of the bed in the walls there are a tapestries of the amazons.

"Wow this is big"

"Lord Ares asked us to redecorate the room for you 3 months ago; you are an amazon queen, right?"

"Yes" Gabrielle was stunt Ares never like her and she didn't like him, but he has a room for her in his fortress!

"What do you wish to ask me?"

"Oh right, yes, You know Xena? For, how long? Has she been here before? Ares built her a room also?" She laughs. Gabrielle look at her rather displease.

"Sorry, we all know lady Xena, I meet her, a couple of years before she left lord Ares. Alex and the rest knows her for I don't know maybe 14 or 15 years, and about her room I know she had a room down this hall on the right but that room haven't been open in 12 years I think, after that she used to stay in Lord Ares room, if you know what I mean. She used to live in this fortress you know, but a moon before the wedding she left; that was 5 years ago."

Gabrielle wanted to speak the girl keep talking, _she was stun Xena and Ares were about to get married?? She lived here?? And she left with Hercules… oh boy… well that explain a lot, so that's why Ares is always trying to make miserable the life of his brother, until today, she thought remembering the way he has talk to Hercules in the forest, no insults no hint of despair, nothing, could that mean why Xena was trusting Ares? Gabrielle thought._

"You don't know how angry lord Ares was, the goddess Aphrodite also was upset but she managed to calm him down. I really don't want to revive those days, it was scary and…

In the doorframe was Alexandra.

"Sirana! Excuse her Gabrielle, she won't bother you more." "Sirana left Gabrielle to rest." She bow and exit the room.

"Alexandra, what that girl said is true?, Xena was about to married him?" The priestess didn't missed the way the Amazon was referring to her Lord with such hate.

"You should ask lady Xena. I warn you this is a topic neither of them like. Don't tell Sirana told you."

"Ok"

"And Gabrielle, she was happy here most of the time, here away from the army and the wars, they were happy" A bit of sadness in her tone. Gabrielle nodded as the older woman exit the room.

In the mind time, Xena with little Eve got to her room, Ares room, and place the baby in the bed; she sat there next to her, she was exhausted.

The room was exactly as she remembers. Black marble floor deep dark red furs in underneath the bed, that bed, four post bed with black silk sheets, a large table next to the balcony, her dresser and drawer chest in the back of the room next to bathing room. In an ally with all her dresses and jewelry, a few weapons hanging in the walls and his desk and library in the other corner behind the bed, lots of scrolls and a large bright red divan.

It had past 5 years now, 5 years trying to believe that she didn't love him anymore, and he was doing everything to make her believe that he didn't love her until that day in Rome's mountains.

"_What's doing a good girl like you with manacles like those"_ I recognize him back then and in that moment I knew the shiver in the temple after Eli brought us from dead was him. But Eli said later that the brought us back was not all his doing, _could he just mean…? Nah… nah? _

"_There's a reason you came back his way…_ _you know it's not about Kal, not even Zeus it's just you and me, together" _and that kiss, oh… that kiss.

And today I _love you, Xena as the first day and more, I've never stop loving you, I remember a time went we were happy maybe we still can. He had said._ He was caring like before, tender like before, but all those years where he has hurt me… _who can I possible forget about that._ She shook her head.

Alexandra enter the room, "My lady, I leave the map you request in the table you wish to eat something, I can get you roast chicken and berry, you still like them, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not really hungry, thank you, Alex. This place brings me a lot of memories and… everything is so confusing right now" She said under her breath.

"Are you ok, my lady?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just… it's hard for me to be here and everything it's happening too fast, one day he is a selfish bastard" a hurt look in her face "…and the other he is like…before" a sad smile shapes in her face.

"He loves you, more than you let yourself believe"

She sigh looking to the balcony and chances the subject.

"Alex do you have baby stuff I will need some clothes for the baby, you know and dippers, maybe white cloths will do."

"My lady, you should check the room back there"

"There's no room in the back" Xena rise from the bed, her legs are tired alone as her body, there's a door closed next to her dresser. She opens the door and smiles.

"Oh gods, it's beautiful" it's an annex room, all in wood and white there's a crib in the middle a large window with heavy purple curtains a drawer chest in the other side and a white divan, in the crib is the symbol of her chakram and a run of war. Tears start forming in her eyes.

"He made us prepared it 3 months ago". There's a whoosh and blue light Ares step from the ether. Alex exits the room after seeing his master. Xena doesn't turn; she is still perplexed looking the room.

"You should be resting, my dear" he said in a soft voice, placing his arms around her waist, she tensed but relax and leans into his chest. "It's beautiful"

"It's for you and the baby, you can stay here as long as you like" he lead her to the bed "Now sleep, it's late, I'll be outside" He kiss her forehead, changing her clothes to a white nightgown and move to the door.

"Stay" His face light up at her request. He wake back to the bed change in a pair of silk black baggy pants and lay next to her, Eve in the middle of them.

She fell asleep immediately; he just put his arm across her, his hand making little movements in her arm. He smiles. _If every night were just like this… he thought dreamily. _

The baby starts moving and her thumb make her way to her mouth, "Hey sweetie you are hungry, uh?"

He sits in the bed and takes Eve in his arms, she opens her eyes "You look just like her" he whispers.

Xena opens her eyes alert and tense "It's alright, she is here" he pass the baby to her, she relax, "it's almost dawn, I think she's hungry"

"I think you are right, uh Evie? She starts feeding her.

"So tell me how are things?"

"Well Hera call a meeting last night, Athena it's piss, today they are going to bury him at noon, I have to be there, then as our traditions they are going to mourn him for 6 months, so we have 6 months to settle everything, calm before the storm"

"We need a plan"

"I know" "How is she?"

"She is fine; she doesn't know what's going on" respond looking to her daughter,

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her, I promise you I will try everything to ensure her safety"

"Why? Why are you doing all this? Why do you care?"

"Because I love you, and my love for you extends to her, Xena, I told you once that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you, I wanted to have a family with you, I still do" she smiles.

"You want to hold her?" He nodded, taking the baby girl in his strong arms. "She is really beautiful, you know? Just like her mother. You should rest, go to sleep I will take care of her" he kiss her cheek but she turns her face to meet his lips, just a brief kiss. He walks away with the baby. She felt asleep again a smile taking shape in her lips.

A couple of hours later, he still have Eve sleeping in his chest in her room, he stands and places the baby in the crib. "Sweet dreams Evie"

"Xe, wake up" she stirs "Xe, dear, wake up" he whispers.

"Eve!" her eyes wide open, "She is alright, she is sleeping, see" pointing the crib that have been moved into their room next to the bed.

"I have to go now, I'll be here in the afternoon, if you need anything just call" He kiss her forehead and vanish.

When Ares was gone, a burst of light appear, Xena jump of the bed, taking her chakram from behind her pillow.

"Hello Xena"

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

"Congratulations Xena, you have a beautiful daughter," He said with a false smile looking to Eve crib, she notice these. "You know Xena, your daughter have been brought to these world to bring the end of the Olympians, my lord, give you her life, and yours and Gabrielle's, you shouldn't stay here, you know Ares, he is not to be trusted"

"I'm grateful, but me trusting Ares or you, it's my call not yours"

"Xena, Eve is not your daughter is daughter of my lord" She took the dagger that was in her nightgown menacingly.

"Get out of here, before you loss more than your feathers" [Ares] She have the dagger in one hand and her chakram in the other, he took out his sword, in that moment a whoosh is heard and Ares stepped out of the ether with a grin a his sword aiming the arc angel from the back.

"You heard her, get out"

"This isn't over Xena"

"Yeah, I heard that before" Michael vanished. Xena turn to her daughter to pick her, hugging her tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, this is not going to end, is it?"

"Don't worry, I will not let anything happened to her, I promise you" He walk near her, kissing her temple "I have to go, Hera must be wondering where I went" He start vanishing, but Xena took his hand.

"Thank you"

The sun is rising the east, Helios is moving she thought. Xena stands up from the bed taking her daughter to nurse her. There's a knock in the door.

"Come in"

"My lady Xena, good morning, your friend Gabrielle wants to see you, do I let her in?"

"Good morning Alex, show her in… and Alex it's only Xena"

"Sorry my lady… Sorry Xena" "Do you want to have breakfast in the hall or you prefer if I bring it here"

"Yes, in here will do, thanks" she bow and exit the room, a couple of minutes later Gabrielle enter the room.

"Xena!"

"Good morning Gabrielle"

"Morning, how is she?" "This place is huge, you know?"

"Yeah I know. Eve is fine, I have just fed her and changed her, she is sleeping in her crib" Xena was in her dresser drying her hair after a bath, looking for something to wear. She took a pair of blue pants and a red shirt with long sleeves.

"All this stuff is yours?" looking past the waking-closet. "Wow, Ares have more kids or what" "This is beautiful!" She entered the baby room.

"No he doesn't" she responds too quickly and angry "Ares prepared the room for her" her features had soften now.

Xena fill Gabrielle with the details of the 6 months of peace ahead and the brief but disturbing appearance of the arc angel.

"Well at least we can go somewhere and hide, get off Greece maybe"

"Maybe you are right, but… maybe we can just stay here for a while, Eve is too little to travel"

"You want to stay here? With Ares? Are you crazy?"

"Why not? He has changed Gabrielle and he has just proved himself yesterday if you don't remember and I don't want to run and hide, that's not me." She didn't want to tell Gabrielle what have just happened, she wasn't sure, what to believe of that, but she knew that here Eve was safer.

"And who said that's not what he wanted since the beginning, part of the plan, kill Zeus claim the throne at Olympus…"

"No!" she rush an answer then calmly and in a soft voice, "He never have wanted the rein of Olympus, he is ambitious and treacherous but, he likes mortal battles and he doesn't put up with his family neither like administration duties… and he loves me" she said the last part in a whisper though Gabrielle hears it.

"Xena!"

"Gabrielle I haven't forgotten all the nasty trick he has pull this last few years but I want to trust him, I really don't know why but I know deep in my heart that maybe he really cares"

"Oh Xena! You love him, don't you? She just looks away.

"I don't know, is just…" "I used to" she says the last part in a whisper.

"I trust your judgment. See I'm going to give him one chance but I will kill him myself if he hurt you"

The baby does little sounds and both woman laugh.

A knock in the door. "Come in" A girl in her late twenties enter the room with a tray "My lady Xena, good morning, your breakfast" She puts it in the table "Thanks Tereiss"

"You have lived here, right?" In her intense look she added "I mean this morning everyone was talking about how great was you being here again and well they know you"

"Yes, after Lycius died, Ares brought me here, I had other room back then, he was training me, years later I move in here, of course I was with my army all the time, but my things were here"

"So, you actually have slept with Ares" more like a statement than a question.

"Of course! Sweet pea! Xe and Ar were the couple of the century!" A whoosh of golden light and Aphrodite appears.

"Aphrodite!" she yells at the ditzy goddess.

"Cold off warrior babe, I'm just here to see my new niece" "Hi Gabrielle"

"Hi Dite"

"Where is she?" "Do you like her bedroom; Ar didn't let me use pink, you know? He told me you like purple so I gave him some ideas, Ohh she is so cute!"

A flash of blue light "Dite, what are you doing here!"

"Hey Ar, just visiting" Ares give her a no-friends glare "Ok, ok, you are so frustrating, later babies" She disappears in her golden light.

"She does not seem got hit with the news, don't she?"

"Yesterday she was really badly, so I ask Cupid shot her an arrow, just to help her to deal with things"

"But why, shouldn't she cry over her father dead like normal people, how could you do that to her?"

"Gabrielle, she is not normal people, she is the goddess of love, and love can't be that sad, it's not good for mortals." Xena jumped defending him for the first time, Ares looked at her with astonishment and pleased eyes.

"Oh"

"Blondie always thinking I'm the evil one" he grin

"Well, your reputation precedence you" Gabrielle laugh

"So what's happen?" His face goes serious. "Nothing"

Noticing the bad vibes, "Hey Xena I will go to… the garden it's a beautiful day" a look of understanding between them. Gabrielle goes outside.

"So blondie like her room?"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?" what happen up there?"

"I'm fine, I will start thinking you care about how I feel" his voice low and soft talking near her ear.

"Ares, you know I care, but don't push it"

"Ok sweet" "Well" The baby start crying. She goes to pick her. "Hey Evie"

"She is hungry, doesn't she?" she looks at him, a surprise look.

"Come on, I'm a fine observer, last night she was crying in the same tone" She take off the strap of her shirt to fed her.

"Ares, tell me what happen" He sigh looking at her and the baby in her arms.

"You are beautiful"

"Ares" He goes to his personal library and takes a scroll. "Here, read this one"

"Ares" He lays in the bed next to his princess.

"Mom it's a bit down, Dite tomorrow will be better and in her normal self, sad, but normal. Everyone else, are stun and don't want to deal with me as always, Athena it's mad like a crazy bitch. Uncle Hades it's the only one that spoke to me today, but I think it was Persephone doing, yada, yada, yada"

"What is going to happen?" "I mean after the mourning?" Placing Eve in her crib.

"I really don't know, the only thing I know it's that after that, the council have to accept me as their ruler and I don't bet on that, or we go to war babe!" She laughs slightly. "I love you Xena" He takes her hand and kisses it.

"You haven't eaten"

"I wasn't hungry" he frowns.

"Xena I know you are worry but you have to eat something, what about some berries and cheese maybe duck?

She smiles and nodded, in the table appear her favorite food and some wine, he fills his goblet while she is starting with her plate a cup of milk also appears. They eat in silence, but it's a comfortable one, him staring at her until she breaks the silence.

"Thank you Ares… for everything"

"My pleasure princess"

Athena was in her library, writing some scrolls about the twilight when the goddess of mischief appear telling her some interesting information.

"Are you sure Discord??"

"Yes, 'Thena. One of my mortals in Ares's temple of Thebes hears his high priestess talking about how wonderful was having Xena in the fortress."

"Well, so my brother finally got his Chosen back. He must have made a deal with her" _Certainly her sword for the child's life_, she thought not trusting Discord alliance. "Ares is a fool, he thought he could gain Olympus just by killing Zeus, he will need more than that to rule, he doesn't have a queen"

"No he doesn't, but I'm sure he'll wanna make that mortal his queen" _I bet she is Enyo, the goddess thought; well I will have to kill her again._

"Oh, I'm sure, but dear brother doesn't know about the rules… to marry her or any other he must have Zeus and Hera's blessing and that it's impossible now"

"What a pity, dotcha think 'Thena, if he would have known this all these years before he would have married her, when he had the chance"

"Of course, they were engaged, bind by Zeus and her whore"

"Watch it Athena!"

"This is a private party, Hera!"

"I see, Athena, goddess of Wisdom reduce to such company, how the mighty have fallen"

"Hey, wanna fight old woman"

"Discord! You don't want her as your enemy"

"Wise decision, I'm just here to tell you personally we have a meeting tomorrow to set up the date for the new Olympian reign." She vanished.

"Well, It was expected Hera siding Ares, he is her son after all"

"Discord, call Apollo, Poseidon and Hades, we need their support"

"What about the others??"

"Aphrodite will sides with him, Demeter and Hestia will do what Hera says, they are old and will support her queen and well Artemis… that little friend of Xena's is a amazon queen, she will not would want the fate I want for Xena"

"Ok" She vanished

"What do you want Athena, I have matters to attend" Hades said appear in front of the goddess of Wisdom. At that moment Apollo and Poseidon also appear.

"We are here, niece"

"Welcome. As you know, my dear brother wants to proclaim himself as new ruler of the Olympian order. We should stop that; Ares doesn't have what it takes to be king"

"And you have it, Athena?" Poseidon asked his niece.

"I'm more suitable than him, if you are impaling that also I'm Zeus elder daughter"

"And Ares follows the tradition by killing Zeus, a part the fact that he is the only legitimate son and heir" Hades respond her argument.

"Are you siding with him, Hades?"

"What if I am, Athena? I don't have time for this" He vanished

"After we start discussion who will rule, we need to focus in killing the bringer of twilight"

"You are right, uncle."

Five weeks have past since Eve birth, there hadn't have news from the gods, the only ones they have seen were Dite and Ares of course.

Last night was magical. I felt fast asleep with the scroll Ares have given me the first morning after Zeus death, it was about traditions among Olympians after Cronus death and what was expect from the new reign, there should be a king and queen to maintain balance, _well at least I know why he gave it to me to read. Did he really want to marry me after last time? After I dump him?_

Ares was at his desk over some maps making plans for some war. When he came back to the bedroom Eve was crying, she wanted attention, he picked her from the crib, the baby immediately stops her sobs. He started moving around the bedroom talking to her, calming her, at this point I was awake but with my eyes shut I was curious and didn't wanted to disturbed this moment, deep down I knew I wanted 'this' to be forever.

"Hey Evie. Mommy is sleeping so you and I are going to be very, very quite" "You are going to be a very good looking young woman, you know? Just like mommy, you have blue eyes like pools as hers"

The baby looked him with sleepy eyes, taking one of his fingers in her tinny hand. He sat across the bedroom in a chair, placing the baby in his chest.

"You know I wish every day were just like this, you, me and your mommy, but I promise you I will try every within my powers to make her happy I swear on river Styx and make sure nothing happens to her or you, hey don't look at me like that… ok, ok, not even blondie".

He laugh "I softening, damn!… but it's worthy" she is asleep.

I stood up from the bed and went to his side, he looked up at me, our eyes met and I kissed him with passion and tenderness at the same time. I took Eve from him, placed her in her crib and went to him.

I took his hand in mine and leaded him to the bed turning around, meeting his eyes, those brown gentle and full of devotion, this time he slipped his arms around my waist pulling me into him, kissing me, ours lips met ours tongues exploring our deeps, after a while we parted for air "Oh Xena". I let my barriers fall once again, to let him know exactly what I was felling, I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

[Did you meant it?]

[What?]

[What you have just said to my daughter]

[I thought you were sleeping… yes, every word. Believer or not I do love you]

[I was afraid of that] teasing

He lowered me to bed, his beautiful lips moving to my neck and shoulders, then up to my lips again, my arms circling his neck pulling him more near. His breath on my neck sailing to my collarbone, our clothes disappear with a though my hands and his making their way to acknowledge our bodies trailing up and down. His hands roaming all the way my back and hips, my lips kissing his chest my hands in his strong and muscular arms and well built chest, Soft and gentle kisses in my breast sucking my nipples caressing them. I moan, our breathing husky and faster "Ares, gods" all I could utter, our lips meet again I could feel his manhood hardener against my stomach, I kiss his neck biting his earlobe, he moaned "I've missed you" he whispers our bodies met he entered in one movement like a single being, it became faster encompass every thrust more faster, harder, deeper, our passion exploded in a pleasured release as one. He moved to my side wrapping his arms around me letting my head rested in his chest.

After he could recover part of his breath he said to her gasping still "You know something, I wasn't until you died that it really didn't hit me. I knew that you were special I knew that I love you like those years before but I didn't realize until that point that my whole existence didn't mean anything if you weren't there, even if you despise me and hate me… that I couldn't live without you. It made me feel completely empty, I think those days where the worst and right know I can't bare the thought of losing you again"

"I don't hate you" I said in a soft by firm murmur.

He kissed my forehead and whisper trying to catch his breath after reviling that much to her "I love you",

I lifted my head from his chest to catch his lips in mines a bit taken back from his word. _To much sincerity, I felt the need of return that honesty and simple said what my heart has long for years despite my head yell for not show the vulnerability_ "I love you too Ares" we felt asleep in each other arms.

Next morning we woke up with Eve's sobs.

"Morning, love… I think someone needs her mommy"

"Morning" I kiss him

"Do you sleep well?" he asks while I get off bed, taking a black silk grown from the foot of the bed.

"Not that well in a very long time" I take Eve in my arms to nurse her, I sit next to him my back facing him, he run his hand alone my back.

A knock in the door, Ares frown, "Come in" he said.

"Xena, I was going to the garden, do you want to… join me" Gabrielle stops in dead tracks seeing the picture in front of her, _wow this is weird…_ she thought.

[She always had a perfect timing]

[Ares]

[Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll see you later love, are you going to miss me?]

[…Maybe]

"I have things to do, I'll catch you later" he kiss her neck "see you blondie" a smile in his face, he vanished. A Black rose appears in the bed next to her.

"What's happened last night?" The blond bard asks seeing her friend taking the rose in her hand placing it in her hair.

"Gabrielle" a 'don't go that way' look

"Hey! I haven't say anything" she laughs

Another knock in the door, "Come in" "Good morning my lady, Lord Ares told us to bring you breakfast, fruit and pastries"

"Thanks Terries" The priestess left.

"I thought you didn't eat sweets"

"You have to try this pastries…" Taking two from the table and offering one to the bard.

"This is good, I see Ares knows what you like"

"He remember, or maybe his priestess did"

"Uh, uh" Gabrielle said with a suspicious look. "So are you coming?"

"Eve is a bit cranky, I think I will stay here, I want to take a bath and relax a bit"

"Ok, so I'll _catch you later_" She said repeating Ares's phrase. Xena rolls her eyes.

Gabrielle also goes outside, in her way to the garden she runs with Alexandra.

"Sorry Alexandra"

"Good morning, it's ok"

"Yesterday I was wandering the halls and I found a room with and X in the door, that was Xena's old room, wasn't it?"

"Yes, you want to see it? She nodded.

"Here we are, this room have been closed for nearly a decade, Ares didn't want anyone picking in here, it's like a sanctuary now, I'm the only one who enter here for cleaning"

"Wow, this is creepy"

"Once in a while he place a new item in here, see" pointing a tapestry of Xena and Gabrielle after Xena regains her dark side with the new chakram.

"This look like stalking, but it's really sweet, who will think of the god of war in this way"

"He was like this when they were together; he can be really charming if he wants"

"What about this one" pointing a tapestry with a young Xena in a black dress and her chakram hanging in her belt.

"Oh that one, I think it's one of the firsts. That was her eighteenth birthday, Ares thrown her a big party, that was the day she became his Chosen, the first and only"

"Oh really I didn't knew she was his chosen"

"Actually she still is"

"There's a lot of things I don't know about her, she never talks about her past or about him, over the years every time I had asked her, she has changed the subject"

"Like I told you, they don't like to talk, they are really stubborn, the day she left, this place seem like a battlefield, the only room he didn't destroy was this one. He moves her clothes here and when you and Xena died and were brought back, he was devastated first and suddenly, he took all her belongings to his room, I think he made his mind to get her back for real" Closing the doors behind them.

"You know him very well"

"I've lived here since I was 8. My father was one of his general, my mother have pasted away and I hadn't more family, so Ares took me under his tutelage, he train me and then I decided I wanted to become his priestess. He is like a big brother to me"

"I would never have imagine"

"Gabrielle, he is a good man, war is just his responsibility, his job not all him." Sharing this suddenly she seems older.

"Well I have matters to attend; you remember how to get to the garden?" She nodded still acknowledging what she had said. _Maybe she is right, it's just a job? And this morning Xena was happier than ever actually she thought._

Twelve weeks have pasted, tomorrow we are going to have a meeting with the others gods to discuses what it's going to happen.

We were having diner in the big hall from some weeks now the three of us gather, well the four of us to have dinner together.

Xena and Ares are spending a lot of time together with their mid-morning drills, sword fights and any other weapon they imagine, he even asks me sometimes to exercise with the staff and well most of afternoon and early evenings they play this strategy board game from the land of Chin, they call it Xaing-gi. Although there are times when they disappear from site for hours, I have to admit, these months have been really calm and peaceful.

_I'm starting to see Ares in a new light, he is still the Ares I knew years ago, his cocky self, his superiority air, but there's something new he doesn't seem full of hatred. _

_I really think he does love her and she looks relax and happy, we've been through a lot together but there was always something missing in her and now I know what it was; love. _

_Don't misunderstand me. I love her, her mother love her and a lot of people care for her but the love of a partner of a lover was missing, why Xena, why him?…, the kind of love Perdicas had for me, the adoration in his eyes is overwhelming each time he look at her, the love, the respect, the admiration; now she has him and Eve, her biggest hope._

I'm chatting as always, Xena with Eve in her arms and Ares's hand on top of hers playing with her fingers while she eat.

"Xena, Eve is falling sleep, let me take her with me, I'll put her to sleep"

She past her into my arms, I walk away; not wanted to see them anymore like this, sometimes it was unbearable, too weird.

"I have a gift for you" kissing her hand helping her to stand.

"Ares, I don't need gifts"

"I know, but let me… please" his brown soft glace looking for confirmation. "OK" they vanished and appear by a lake the moon was up and full in the sky.

"You wanna take a swim? He removed his sword and vest, his bare chest impeccable and magnificent in the light of the moon. She takes off her blue sleeveless dress, she is only in her underneath shift.

"Tray to catch me" she run to the water

"Wow it's freezing!"

"Don't be so picky, it's wonderful and it's not that cold"

"Yeah, you tell me" she splashes some water in his face

"Xena!" she laughs and he splashes more water to her and kisses her.

They get out, and automatically they are both dry and in their clothes. They sat in a large rock in front of the lake. He begins to speak

"This is where I ask you marriage, 6 years ago" his voice sad and longing.

"I remember" a bit guilty. _Guilt? That was guilt? _

"Here, open it" he handle her a wooden box with a war rune on the top. She takes it and inside she founds a black onix on a silver necklace with a rose crave in one side and the same war rune in the other. "It's beautiful, Ares" He takes it from her hand and turns her in her back, he kiss her neck and place the necklace there. "It looks more beautiful…" he whispers in her ear "…in you", she turns and kisses him passionately; he break the kiss staring into her eyes, those perfect blue orbs.

"Last time I let you think I wanted you because of what you had become… I'm not going to make that same mistake…"

"Ares…"

"Let me finish" "When you went to sea a was mad at you, I loved you back then and I wasn't good enough for you, then you came back change… and I was so glad to have you back that I didn't care if you were like another person. Don't get me wrong Xena the destroyer was amazing ruthless, revengeful a bloodthirsty killer and all but I felt in love with my warrior princess" She smiles and he take her hand in his, kissing her knuckles "…in that time I didn't see it."

"I was in the wrong path…"

"I know. Years later you began to change again and I loved you more for that, I wanted to make you my queen, my goddess…""We were going to get married and you left"

"Ares, I know I should have explained…"

"Please, let me continue" "When you left, I handle you all wrong I was more than mad, sometimes I wanna kill you, but I couldn't. The plots, games and me hurting you, the ones you love… I'm really sorry about that Xena." She smiles at him, encouraging to continue.

"After you died in Rome, I realize that I love you more than anything or anyone in my whole existence, not the warrior, not the destroyer, the woman, you". He signs, "Now I know that all those changes were necessary for you to regain yourself, to become once again what you are now, what you were eons ago, my equal, my balance, my Enyo."

Her head was spinning, her mind was screaming, this is all I wanted to hear all this years. _His Enyo! Her true self, his goddess the partner and companion of he god of war, for years she relish the thought, but she never expected to came, and now he was willingly declaring not just his love for her, but his respect for the person she was, his equal and better half._

She throws her arms around his neck, his arms evolving her waist, and kisses him with such a passion and love and tenderness and desire that words could never explain.

When the kiss broke, he asks taking a step backward and kneeling in the light of the moon in front of her.

"Will you marry me Xena, will you become my Enyo, my life and my heart, my soul?"

Tears in her eyes, she says nothing, but took her gantlet from her right wrist and from the interior part pulled out a ring, a silver ring with a red ruby and a rose, he takes it from her hand kiss her finger and slip it into.

[I thought you have got rid of this]

[Believe me for sometime I try]

[There is, where it belongs]

[Where it belong, just like the one on your finger, have you ever took it off?]

[Never, since you place it there]

[Good]

[Guess this is a yes]

[It's a… I'll think about it, but yes! I want to marry you, my Lord]

[Xe, please you know who I hate that] she laugh, they both do.

[But you have to know that there will be no warrior queen, conqueror, destroyer or leading armies]

He sigh [Have I just not explain that? I know, no more conquering the word in my name crap. Got it. Just you and me]

[And Eve] he added.

He start kissing her neck and bare shoulders slipping the dress down to the ground, his arms claps in her waist as he room her hand on her back. kissing her passionately with the desire of a man trying to show how much she adore her and love her, he conjure furs and blankets placing his princess, no, his queen and goddess in her back. She starts caressing his back, placing small kisses in his chest; licking, sucking and biting his nipples knowing how much he enjoys it, he gasp and moan in pleasure. he stop her taking her hands and pull her to the back of her head [Let me love you, it's my time to worship you] he gently start making his way by kisses down her neck, collar bone, stopping in her breast rubbing and sucking her nipples making them hardener, she moan breathing hard, he continue his way to her lower abdomen and beyond reaching her womanhood already wet, his fingers touching slightly her lips entering her, making circular movement around her hot spot, he lower his head to take her with his mouth, [Stop teasing] his thumb still rubbing her clit, looking into her cloudy eyes [I'm not teasing] his mind replay, his tongue getting into her deeps and in that moment an outburst of pleasure filling her, she yell his name while she came.

[That was incredible] catching her breath. He came to laid next to her and she took his mouth in her, her tongues mixing in honey pleasure. She shift their positions [I like you on top] she start kissing his bare and amazing well-built chest, sucking and biting down his nipples a mix of pain and pleasure escape his moans. She could feel his member hardener in her stomach putting herself sitting position she spread her legs.

[I want you now] what she liked to sound like a command felt her lip like a plea. A bit more to him enterer her completely riding him, their movement become one and in the passing time more faster, and deeper in every trust, [Xena] repeating her name moaning as she his like a mantra; they came together in joy and love. They both now wait until their heartbeats steady in a loving embrace his arms wrap around her and her head resting in his chest running her fingers on him.

Getting to a sitting position glaring down to the form of her lover she said into his mind [I have to check on Eve]

[You are right, that girl is just like me, can't live without you] a grin in his face and with a snap of his finger they both where clothes and ready to go.

[Jealous?] she grin at him

[Of my own daughter?]

[Your daughter?] She starts laughing

[Yes, I love her like a daughter, I love her mother. What? It's that incredible and hilarious for you the fact that I want to be her father] he spat at her the last words angry at her reaction.

She stops the laughter [No, I think it is sweet] after a while she added [I could never have though of a better father for her] She captures his lips in her in a loving kiss.

"And well, being my daughter, that one god can't claim her"

"I know" She said warily.

"Xe, you know that's not the reason I want her as my daughter, right?"

"Yes… I know, but is another good reason" In his intense gaze she added "It's ok, Ares, don't worry"

He kisses her back whispering in her lips "I love you Enyo" and disappearing in the ether. "I love you Ares" her voice echoes in the ether. He smiles.

They appear in the throne room, Gabrielle is there with Alexandra and Eve. Still in each other arms they step out of the ether.

"Where were you? Eve needs her mommy I believe"

"We where… by the lake outside the walls taking a swim" Ares sees the plea in her eyes to not reveal anything yet, but his eyes betrays him, they were anew, sparking full of joy.

Alexandra saw this and recognize the look of complicity between the two, Xena brook the embrace and walked to them. She sees the ring and a knowing smile to his lord creeps into her fine features. He nodded and returns the smile.

Gabrielle sees this and fix her look in the necklace first and then in the ring when her friend takes Eve from her arms. She gasps. "Xena" Ares is standing there, without taking his gaze off his Enyo.

"Hello little one, have you miss mommy?" she shift her glare from her daughter to the bard "Yes Gabrielle"

"That's a beautiful necklace, and that ring it's overwhelming" "Where did you get it?" knowing perfectly where, better say from who.

"Oh… yes, Ares gave me the necklace a couple of hours ago, and the ring well I have had it for a long time" She gives a quick look to Alex. She can still feel his eyes fix on her back. Gabrielle notice the looks between them, a hint of jealousy sparking in her eyes towards the god.

He clears his throat. "Alexandra, could you show me the documents we were talking about earlier"

"Of course my lord, I have them this way" They exit the room.

[Chicken!]

[My dear, it's better for bardy if I'm not around, when you tell her]

[Still, you will pay for this]

[I'm looking forward for it] he grins at her in response.

"Xena?"

"Xena?"

"Yes"

"Xena, this is the third time I call you. Why Ares has run off?"

"He asks me to marry him and I said yes" she smiles, Gabrielle face totally stun her jaw drops.

"How could you? After the awful thing he is done to us, how could you ever consider marry him?"

"Before you say anything more, I want you to know that this is the second time I said yes to him, but I have the feeling you already knew that. I want you to understand that there was a time when I loved him and I never stop loving him. Cyan once told me something I still have stick in my mind 'Risk everything or gain nothing' and it's time for me to go after it, I want a family Gabrielle I want what I could never was able to give to Solan for Eve" she signs

"I feel this is our second chance, he loves me, the real me, he was there for me when no one was, he understands me and he has never judge me and he comforts me, he has been there for me even when we were adversaries." She continues not letting her friend utter word.

"I know what he have done, and he is sorry for it, if I could get a second chance in life why does he can't? You are my light in my deeps corners and I'm his, I'm his balance" she said solemnly

"Xena, you are right I already knew about the last no-wedding. This last couples of months I've seen him different, change, I know he love you, you have to be blind to not see it and I have see it for years in a twisted way though. I love you, you are my best friend, you are more than a sister to me and I want you to be happy. So it's ok. I'm glad you have this second chance, you deserved it." She said a bit sad.

Both women hug each other tears running alone her cheeks. "So let me see the ring… where have you kept it, I have never seen it among your staff…"

Ares return silencely, still far away from them lean against a pillar his arms floods across his chest, looking to his princess. He notices little Eve sleepy form in her mother's gasp. He smiles and walks to them.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but I couldn't not notice a certain little princess falling asleep, may I" Looking into Xena's eyes [I will take my daughter to her room] She nodded, kissing her baby cheek. [Go to daddy Eve]

"Sure" Gabrielle glares to her friend while the god of war walks out of the room with baby in his strong arms

"He has become quite font of her, doesn't he? A little giggle escapes the lips of the bard at the sight of the god of war.

"He wants to be a father to her" Xena simple answer a smile forming in her lips.

Three weeks later, their day started earlier with an unexpected visit, Xena, Gabrielle and Eve were in the garden, like every morning Xena was practicing with her sword and her back flips.

"Early drills as always my lady Enyo" Taking his sword stopping her last blow. The man was apparently in his late forties, black grayer hair, olive skin, tall, muscular, in a dark green leather pants and silk shirt, a precious, wealthy-made golden dagger in his brown leather belt along with his sword scabbard.

"Marcioff, it's good to see you my friend." They shake hands, a warrior salute and then hug.

Gabrielle stood and gets near them

"Marcioff this is my dearest friend Gabrielle bard of Potedia and Amazon Queen."

"Marcioff it's one of my oldest friends, really old, he is Ares's mentor"

"Watch it Xena, I'm immortal not old." They laugh

"Nice to meet you Marcioff, I couldn't help to hear you calling Xena Enyo" The elder man look from Xena to the bard, he smiles,_ modest as always he though._

"Dear child, Enyo is Xena's name; it means that she is the god of war's consort, partner and equal, his goddess. I guess you still don't like to talk about yourself" The last phrase directed to her friend.

Gabrielle's jaw drops. Xena had an uncomfortable look in her face.

"I believe that's right, this last few weeks I've learn more of Xena's past than in 5 years traveling with her" Gabrielle giggle despite of her friend look.

"That is not a surprise, you don't know how hard has for me to gain her trust, but she is a loyal friend whether she tells thing or not" Xena a little embarrassed

"Something is missing here, a certain tall dark and handsome god I believe." He adds.

"So it's not a coincidence you being here, is sort of matters of state?"

A brust of blue light revel the god presence standing next to his princess. He kisses her cheek and take a step to greeting his mentor.

"Marcioff"

"Ares" "Kid, you've grown" A shock look and a grin creep the face of the god.

"Yeah, many thing have changed" Looking to Xena laughing her head off 'kid'.

"Good" "So, where is the little princess you were talking about in your letter?" asking Ares.

"She is here, her name is Eve" Taking Eve from the furs to her lap in the table.

"Xena, she is beaufitul and strong" The child had taken his finger in her tinny hand.

"Would you like some tea?" Knowing Marcioff costumes Xena ask him.

"Of course dear"

They all went inside the fortress to the main hall, a knee tall table display there, with hot lotus flowers tea, from the Nippon Empire.

"After all these years I thought you have forgotten"

"Never my friend" the war God answers. Alex takes Eve from his arms.

They sat in the table, displaying the grace of dove, Xena serve the cups, taking with both hands each cup in her hands and offering in humble submission first to their guest, then her friend and last to her god bowing her head to him. Ares took the last cup for her, bowing his head to her, whispering something in a foreign language that Gabrielle couldn't understand. Before this display of ancient costumes she was stun. _She does have many skills she thought_ seeing her friend, returning the whisper with one of his own.

"I remember listening about the Nippon costumes of a tea house in Chin, but I never seen it display before my eyes" the bard spoke, more to herself than to her companions. "What did you just said Xena?"

"She told me, to accept this tea from her humble servant and I told her that I was the servant in her service, rhetoric it's not my fort but I think that's the more literal translation" the god answer to the bard before Xena had opportunity to do so.

"In my old days I had the opportunity to learn a few things from other cultures, the meaning of my word are not the ones of a servant but a show of respect to my partner"

[But I'm your humble servant my dear. If you want I can show you my services] a grin in his face.

[Ares…stop it] Getting his hands off her tights under the table.

"They know I like to covert the traditions, I've always have them drinking tea in my house Gabrielle, I guess I'm really a bit old" They all laugh.

Sometime after, they were in the throne room, Gabrielle and Marcioff sitting chatting amicable. Xena, Ares in the table next to the altar watching Eve playing with a few toys and Ares pendant.

"It's weird seeing them like this…" Gabrielle said under her breath "Sometimes I feel like an outsider"

"But you are not, from time to time I've watched Xena's deeds and I've seeing you change, you have become a warrior on your own regal also you are loyal to her, you love her, you could never be an outsider, just have to learn how to deal with this new stage of her life, nothing it's going to change between the two of you, she love you"

"You have seen us?"

"From far away, I like your writing by the way"

"You have read my scrolls?"

"I have to said in my defense, that I start reading them for Xena, to know how she was doing, we've been good friends for years, but then I become quite fond of your work"

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't need to say anything" He takes her hands in his and place a light kiss and stands.

"Hey kids, when family it's going to show up?"

[I hate when he refers to me like that, people doesn't have respect anymore]

[Come on, Ares. Let the old man have some licenses for him you are a kid] She laughs.

[You are enjoying it, don't you?]

[How you notice?]

"Dite told me, they will show up, well in any minute" [Like right know to be exact]

_[Bro let me in, the rest will be here in a moment.] _Aphrodite asking to enter the fortress.

A burst of gold light and petal announce the arrival of the goddess of love and a Red one.

"Hey bro', warrior babe, that outfit look fabulous in you, I haven't seen it in years" Looking to Xena's 1 piece red battle dress (like the one on the episodes of Hercules) with no armor, just her chakram in her belt, her sword in the table.

"Hello Dite, you look very well also, as always." In her usual pink with a black ribbon in her arm like a sign of mourning.

"Hephestus, good to see you" Xena said to the forge god.

"Brother" Ares greets his brother. He nods with a pleasant smile to both of them.

"Thanks, you think so, well of course. Can I hold my niece?" Taking Eve from her mother, smiling.

"Hi little one and oh for Gaia's sake, it's that you, Marcioff?" Turning to see the rest of people there.

"Hello Aphrodite, you are breath-taking as always, Hephestus" Marcioff takes her hand and kiss it. He shakes Heph hand.

"Hi Dite" Gabrielle hugs the goddess. "I'm sorry about… you know". "Yeah I know sweet pea, I'm sorry too" whispering back to her friend.

In that moment many burst of light of different colors, one white, one green, two grays and another golden reveal the arrival of the other gods.

"Here we are, Ares" Hades steps out of the ether with her wife. She gave a tender smile to the war god. He smiles back.

[I love family gatherings] sarcastically to Xena in his mind.

"Mother thanks for coming, uncle, aunt"

His mother just nods and smiles, at the sight of his son holding Xena by the waist leaning into his chest.

"Athena as we speak is holding a similar meeting in her main temple in Athens, she is been doing this for quite sometime now as we were inform from you Hades. The prophesy about the bringer of the twilight, said that a baby no gotten by man will bring the end of the Olympian order, but this prophesy is a self full-filling one"

"Who could you be so sure? We know about your obsession for the warrior princess"

"It's not an obsession!"

"That's not the point, Ares" She place a hand in Ares's arm [Calm down, love]

"The reason of this meeting is for us all to prevent the downfall of Olympus. See, if Athena goes after Eve, prophesy will be full-fill, Aphrodite said something interesting sometime ago…" Ares said expecting her sister to continue…

"Did I?"

"Dite!"

"Yeah, yes I told him that a baby can't kill us, but you know, certain warrior princess can, if they push the right bottoms…"

"Think about it, what it's the most dangerous creature on earth?..."

"A mother protecting her child" Hera and Demeter said in unison.

"Hades, you know Xena, you all know her, you know who she really is, you know how good she is, who she was as the destroyer, I bet you hadn't had that much work since she change sides and she is a mother protecting her own."

"Ok. You have a point, so what we should do?

"Play Athena's game, if she wants my child, I will give it to her. I will make her believe that I will trade Eve for Olympus reign if she doesn't agree with our theory. Strategy is everything; we need her to think that she is winning"

"Your child?"

"Eve is my daughter now, and she will be formally my daughter, a child of Olympus, when Xena and I get married. She can't be a threat is she is raise like one of our own"

"Ares, you know very well, that you can't marry a mortal without Zeus and Hera blessing and now that is not possible till next king and queen are situated"

"You all perfectly know that I was formally engaged with Xena, that bond never broke, we both kept our rings and in any moment neither of us told the other the wedding will not take place, and neither of us broke the engagement. So I still have Zeus and Hera blessing to marry her, to make her my Enyo. The Fates are witness. Also my marriage with Xena, assure my rightful place as heir, base in our laws"

"Fair enough" Hades said, looking for confirmation of his wife and mother-in-law. "We will support you, when the time comes" Ares nods and the three gods vanished.

"Son, I'm proud of you. Congratulations, both of you" Ares nods and smiles to his mother.

"Thank you Hera" The goddess takes a step and hugs Xena whispering in her ear "I always knew you will be his balance again" She vanished.

[Holidays in Tartarus Abyss really change her]

[She always likes you]

[Yeah, but a hug?]

[That proof you, Gods can change]

"Bro' we also be going, Hephi has work, see ya!"

"Xena, if you need anything, you know where to find me, brother" They vanished.

Marcioff and Gabrielle enter the throne room, Eve in her arms.

"So, kid, see you are cupping up with family, finally"

"Yeah, part of, anyway it's Xena and Dite's doing" Kissing her neck. She smiles and takes Eve from her friend.

"A modest god of war, now I seen it all" laughing

[Dear, I will take Marcioff to explain him the plan]

[I hate to have Gabrielle in the dark]

[We have to make it believable, and a blond full of hatred toward me it's convenient for us]

[But…] Eve is trying to catch Ares pendant turning in her mothers gasp.

[Dear if you really think we should told her, do it]

"Xena?"

"Yes, Gabrielle"

"You should take Eve away from him"

"Hey! Blondie, she is my daughter now like it or not"

[Xe! She hates me]

[Like you care]

"Gabrielle"

[No, I don't care, but you do]

"Just for the pendant, she likes it and she could hurt her."

"Eve, come here; Marcioff we need to talk" He takes Eve from Xena

[Be careful]

[I'll be, my dear]

"Alright Evie, be good to daddy" She kiss her daughter and squeeze Ares' hand

"Of course" the elder says and Ares gives a dirty look to the bard and vanished with them.

"Gabrielle"

"What?" They both laugh.

"Try to be nice to him, he is trying."

"The meeting went well; at least we got some of the gods in our side" changing the subject.

"Yes, but I don't know; what if things get ugly and he betrays us?"

"He? Ares? Come on Xena, I don't like him, but… you yourself said it, he has risk too much already and he loves you, he has just claim your daughter, the bringer of twilight, as his own"

"I know him, when it gets to choose between power and what he says care about, he had always chosen power, and you know what happened with Kal and Dahak…" She continues deciding will be best if Gabrielle had a real reaction…

"But, Xena at the end he chose you and if you don't really trust him, why did you let him take Eve. I will hate to think that you are accepting his offer just to protect Eve, because if it's that, we can leave right away and find another solution. We don't need him, Xena, you have heard yourself, the other gods agree that the prophesy is a self full-filling one and only will be set in motion if they attack you" pointing the spot where they were.

"No!, Eve if not the reason, well not the only reason" "Right now, he doesn't have anything to loose, I really can't take the feeling of…" She is cut off by the sound of someone getting near.

"My lady Xena, someone is here to see you, he call himself Joxer, should I let him in?"

"Joxer! How did he knew we were here?"

"Thank you Alex, please show him in."

Alexandra walks away, moments later, she return follow by a man with a pointy hat.

"Gabby!, Xena!"

"Hi Joxer", "Joxer" He walks to them and hugs each woman.

"How did you knew we where here?"

"Aphrodite told me"

"Oh"

"Dite also said I have a niece, where is she?"

"She is with Ares"

"Ah… with Ares????"

"My lady, Lord Ares left some paper for you to examine"

"I'll be right there. Could you prepare a room for my friend"

"It'll be done, my lady"

"What's going on? Why are you in Ares' fortress? Has he done something to the baby?"

"No!" Xena yells. "Gabrielle I have to go, fill him in."

Xena steps out in the direction Alex went.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is with Ares and just a little bit worried for Eve"

"Do you want something to eat, I'm starving. Let's go to the kitchen"

They cross the halls in direction of the kitchen in the back of the fortress.

Xena is the stables grooming Argo after taking her for a long ride.

"Hey girl, do you think is good what I'm doing? Two hours ago, I was checking battle plans for Ares, last week he told me he needed help with a few strategies all over Greece and this morning I've examined them and play his game, what does that make me?" The war horse snorts and moves her face to her mistress.

"Yeah, you said that because you like him" "That's how is going to be my life to now on? Don't think the wrong way I like good battle plans, but that means most of times unnecessarily wars, could you live with that?" She gives Argo an apple. She feels a tingle in her spine.

[If you don't want to, you don't need to do it, I just though you would like it, you haven't had much fun lately]

[You were earsdropping?]

[No, I don't need it, not anymore, remember? I felt you anguish so I came here]

"Where is Eve?"

"Calm, she is with Marcioff, his home is protected"

[Are you ok?]

[Yeah, I just a bit stress]

[I can solve that] He pulls of the straps of her dress and start massages her shoulders, kissing her neck.

[mmm… that feels great…]

"How if we continue later, I finish with Marcioff, pick Eve and his new little friend, the three of us eat something near the beach and then we find a good babysitter for the afternoon and rest of the night, uh?"

"That's sounds… like a plan" she caught Ares hands in his shoulders and turns "What new little friend?" He doesn't answer and vanished.

"I hate when he does that, could you believe him, girl?" She pats the horse nose and walks out the stables to the kitchen.

"Hey Xena, you want to eat something, Terries has prepare snails and mushrooms"

"No, thank you" "Sirana, could you bring me a bottle of wine, Dionysius Iberian wine" The last part said in a whisper only to her, while she is filling a basket with, fruits, cheese and bread.

"Of course, my lady" Looking to her mistress with an amuse grin.

"Are you going somewhere?" Xena ignores her question, giving her a 'please' look

"When I'm going to see my niece, are you sure is safe, her to be with Ares?" She feels the tingle in her spine.

"If I were you I'll watch what I said around these parts" she laughs

In a burst of blue light, Ares appears holding a cheerful Eve in his arms and black puppy next to his feet.

"Hello Joxer" he laughs, Joxer almost chokes jumping of his chair.

"Hi… umm… Hello Ares"

"Hey, it's that a puppy??" the bard asks.

"Actually it's a war dog"

[Yeah sure, it's a puppy like it or not]

[He'll grow up and fast]

"His name is Tantor, is for Eve's protection"

"Like a puppy could do much" Joxer mumbles under his breath. "That's my little niece? She is so cute. Can I hold her?"

"No" Ares said quickly, holding tighter the baby.

[Ares]

[He is an idiot]

[He is a 'good and loyal' idiot] They laugh. He handles Eve to Joxer.

"Could you please, stop doing that!"

"Hi Evie, here look what uncle Joxer got you" He shows a rag doll to the baby.

"Doing what?"

"That looks, like you were talking to yourselves ignoring everyone else, it's frustrating"

[I'm shock; you haven't told her our little secret]

[She has learn too many secrets lately]

Joxer is playing with Eve in his lap, Gabrielle in now standing in front of the warriors hands in her hips.

"Arr…Xena!"

"Gabby if they like to talk between themselves let them be"

"Oh… shut up, Joxer"

[She is getting mad…]

[I know] Xena frowns.

"Gabrielle is just…"

"Gabby, I once hear this story about telepathic powers God/Chosen, there's nothing to worry about, they have been doing that for years now, I can't believe you never notice, and of course she knows when he is near, right Xena?" He said absently still playing with Eve.

[At least, he is not a complete idiot] Ares grins.

"Xena, what is he talking about, and why does he know you are Ares' chosen?"

"Come on, Gabby you never hear the stories???, the raven hair beauty… the one with the favor of the gods… the god of war' Enyo, my uncle used to told us about those stories…"

"Actually, Joxer is right" Joxer looks proud to the bard for the recognition.

"I never hear such thing"

"Farmer girls don't learn about warriors, uh, blondie?… Seems to me like your friend here has kept you from lots of things…"

"Just shut up, Ares" He lifts his hands in sign of peace.

"Ok, enough!. Ares, shut up!, Joxer give me my daughter. Gabrielle, what Joxer said is true I can communicate with the bastard some times for my bad luck in our minds. Now if you excuse us, we have to go"

She takes Eve in her arms, the basket and walk away from the three of them.

"Xe, I thought we were having lunch together!"

"That's right, 'WE' my daughter and I." [Why you have to behave like a child]

[Xe, I'm sorry] She looks at him.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle" Gabrielle with surprise looks to the god "I'm totally whip" he said under his breath

[Thank you] "Are you coming? And take Tantor"

"Of course, my dear" He walks to her and they vanished.

"Can you believe him?"

"Gabby, really he is trying for what you've told me, you should do the same"

"Since, when are you his defender?"

"I'm not defending him it's just from I saw, Xena wants him in her life, you are great part of it and he is not that bad."

"Oh, shut up Joxer!" Gabrielle walks to her room.

"I love that girl" He thought signing aloud.

"She is a tough one, you know, a good Amazon"

"Yeah, I know" He said sadly. "Hello, I'm Joxer, you are Alex, don't you?"

"Alexandra, but yes"

"Follow me, I'll show you your room"

"Okay, you are a priestess, right?"

"Yes, high priestess of my lord Ares"

"But I thought, Xena was his high priestess?"

"You are quite familiar with this kinda things, I see"

"Well, one of my uncles was a priest on Ares' Athens temple, his name was Trion, he died nine years ago, but I remember the stories he used to told us, my brothers and me."

"Trion, I remember him, he was really sick, when he left my lord' service"

"You knew him?"

"Yes, he was a good man Joxer"

"Yes, he was. Please don't tell Xena or Gabby that my uncle was a priest, they don't like the gods ass liking people… pardon me, I didn't mean it that way, it's not… for you, you have a nice work"

She laugh laudly "Don't worry, no offence made, but I don't know, maybe Gabrielle could think like that though I'm not so sure about Xena, she is a god ass liking priestess herself" She continue laughing "I like you Joxer, you are fanny, this is your room, if you need anything, tell me"

"Yeah, thanks Alexandra"

Aegean Sea, in a beach by the coast. They appear by the shore.

"Why you have to be such an ass to her?" Why don't you just said 'Yes Gabrielle that's true'? It's that difficult to you, to be nice?"

"I don't have to be nice to blondie…"

"Her name is Gabrielle"

"I don't have to be nice to 'Gabrielle', she isn't nice to me"

"She is trying"

"So do I. But I'm the evil one, remember" Eve start crying.

"Ares, I don't want to fight"

"Me neither" he responds with a more soft voice. "Eve, come princess" He takes Eve from Xena, she smiles and the baby stops crying.

"Hey, I was the princess!" teasing

"You are my queen, my goddess… but if you like I can find other one" He tease back, sitting in some blankets, he conjured.

"Try, and I will run you through with my sword" Half-teasing, half-threatening.

They sit, putting Eve in the middle of them, the dog running with a stick in the shore.

"What did you bring?"

"Some food and a bottle of wine" Two goblets appear in his hand, he pours some in.

"Let me see, what you bring… ummm, hey this is from my personal supply"

"I know it's your favorite" He kisses her, sipping some. "Ok Eve, lets go to the water"

"Ares, is too young" Eve is playing with the tail of the doggy.

"Babies like water"

"But she is too little and the water it's freezing this time the year"

"Yeah, but we gods have some forms of changing that, let's go" He takes Eve and offers his hand and helps her to stand and both of them goes to the water shore.

"Hey it's freezing"

"Wait and see" He wave his hand and the water change temperature to a more comfortable one.

"Nice trick"

"That's not a trick! Are godly powers, a sign of my status" She splash him some water in the face

"Hey!"

"I'm going for a swim, watch her"

"Yeah, now I'm the babysitter"

Some time later, Terries and Alexandra appears out of no where.

"Ohh Te', Alex!"

"My lord"

"Take Eve, will be back to the fortress tomorrow morning"

[Is safe?]

[Don't worry, they are protected, no one other that me can trace them or see them in ether or earth]

"Alright, Evie, be good"

"Don't worry Xena, we'll take a good care of her, come Tantor" The priestesses disappear with the baby and he puppy.

[I don't want to be too long away from her, what if Athena attacks her]

[If you are worried, we just can go back to the fortress and stay there]

[Really? I would be made me more than easy]

[Sure, but with one condition]

[Don't look at me like that, the condition is that tomorrow we'll go to Amphipolis with Eve, and you expend the day there]

She thinks it some time before answer [Okay, why do you want me to go there]

[Your mother deserves to know her granddaughter] They kiss

[So, are we going?]

[Let just finish this bottle, the sun is setting]

[You want me drunk, I know how this wine works]

[Xe…if you mix it with some nectar, there'll be no side-effects] He take her goblet and pours some nectar, no more than a finger [Love, don't worry, trust me, it won't do you anything]

[I trust you]

[Good] she takes it and drinks some, the sun is setting now

[Ares, how is going to be things from now on, I mean after Athena is defeat]

[We'll get married in front of the fates and the Gods, do you still want to marry me? Xe look if you are not sure, you don't have to do it, I will protect Eve and you, even if there are no wedding, don't think this 'us' is a kind of deal or something, because it's not. I just want to be with you]

[I know]

[But???]

[But, marry you means a lot and these last few years…]

[Xena I don't want to marry you if you think that what we have, it's just a deal, I don't want to marry me just because of our daughter] He looks hurt and annoy, his anger can be touch in the air.

[Ares, it's not that I really want to marry you but…] "Don't you dare to vanish me!" But it's too late, he waves his hand and she disappears, he sent her to the fortress.

He blasts some rocks from the shore and through the bottle to the sea.

[To Tartarus with that woman] He vanished.

Marcioff was in this study, over hundreds of scrolls, a dime lit, his house exalt peace and tranquility.

"Kid, what are you doing here, I thought you where with Xena" Ares appears in Marcioff' house.

"I was, we fight, I fuck up again, and she is… she is so frustration, she hates me, she doesn't want to get married, she doesn't want anything with me, arrr… how can I be that stupid, she is just trying to protect Eve" He throws a bolt to the wall.

"Ares, she loves you, believe it or not, she does. I think she loves you more than before, then she was a child looking for power, now she is a woman… "

"Protecting her child, my child, Eve" He throws another bolt

"I was going to say a woman who knows what she wants.., like when she was Enyo. Even Gabrielle admitted and told me she wanted a family with you."

"I don't care what blondie says"

"Ok, ok, first of all, calm down and reaper that wall and second, let get some tea"

Xena appears in the throne room in Macedonia, she storms to the weaponary room, open the doors and unleashed her chakram, hitting the weapons on the walls cutting the spears also in halfs.

"arrr… I'm gonna kill him one day! You hear me, bastard!"

"Xena! What happened?" Gabrielle runs to the room her friend was.

"Nothing" She storms out "I'll going for a ride, Alex stay with Eve"

"Yes, my lady."

"Every day that past they get into more and more fights" signing hard.

"Now they are the real them, I was wandering myself when they were going to start" Alex start laughing.

"They were like this all the time?"

"And worst, I think they are behaving for Eve"

"Behaving? I only seen Xena act like this a few couple of times, storming out and shouting, not even when Ares was plotting against us, she never lost control, it's not like her"

"Well, they used to be like this, he blasting walls and she shattering his weapons; one time she got her army burnt to the ground one of his temples, I think she was 21; that was right before she return after Borias."

"She did that?"

"Yes, but he deserved that one, he was fooling around with some warrior and she caught them, she was pissed, after Ceasar, she didn't like betrayal. I suppose she have changed, I see her more focus, more wise, more grown up, but old habits dies hard and Ares can get your nerves" They laugh.

"I think you should apologize, she is not a little girl anymore, Ares. She's grown and you" "Talk to her, ask her what's bothering her and think a way to solve it, together, she'll appreciate that, like equals…"

"I know, but what if the problem is she doesn't want anything with me"

"Come on, Ares, do you really think that?" "Look, she is treating you like her partner, not just her lover, as before, you are above that already, talk to her"

"I'll try" He vanished

Later that night, Xena was sleeping, Eve with tired wide eyes open, playing with her fingers.

"Hey Evie, you miss me, little one?" the baby giggle as an answer.

"Shh, mommy is sleeping" He takes Eve from the bed, a hand stop him

"Hey, Xe I'll put Eve in her crib and we can talk" He says in a soft voice and walks to Eve' room.

From the frame-door walking to her, they don't lose eye contact. "I'm sorry, Xe, I should listen"

"It's late, why don't we sleep, tomorrow we can talk" He nods and changes to black silk pants, Xena moves a bit and he wrap his arms around her. "I love you" he can feel her smile against his chest. They fall asleep.

"Morning dear"

"Morning" He is pacing with Eve around the room, still in his silk pants "You are sleeping too frequently lately, something's wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, I kinda like it now" She smiles "She was hungry I gave her some milk" She get close, kiss her daughter forehead and Ares' lips.

"Yesteday… I'm worried about what's going to happened to me, about what I'm going to become again, I don't want to be war anymore, Ares"

"You are not going to become war, Xe" He signs "Xena, you are Enyo by right, war has always been part of your life, not all you, just your responsibility, remember. When you were in Hindus, you accept the path of the warrior as your own once more, becoming Enyo it's just a confirmation of that, look…"

"How do you know about that? You were spying on me?"

"Xe, when my Chosen is playing with other gods I know, I didn't spy or follow, it's not what you think, it's just that when you went to Krishna, they inform me."

"Its logic, I believe you"

"He was right, you know."

"About what?"

"The way of the warrior, when you left Greece, you were kinda lost, you were losing focus, the deal with Alti left you too concert for my taste."

"I was thinking about that then, Krishna said: 'mine was the way of the warrior', I've always know that, before meeting you, I kinda knew it. He helped me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, what were his words??… oh yeah 'Go, rise up like fire and burn all those who oppose you', that's all I ever wanted for you, to know who you were destine to become, you understood him, the way you never did me"

"Ares, things were different…" he cuts her off and continue.

"Anyway, your path is the same. You are going to become my Enyo, the balance of the god of war. See it this way, you are the only one who can make me want to be better, as my Enyo you will bring up the best of me, the best of War itself once more. For eons war have been my way of living and for the last decade has become just my job, my responsibility and with you at my side will be that, only that." He gets close to her, placing his arms around her waist look at her threw the mirror, his eyes fix on hers.

"The only change will be that you will acquire some powers as my own, you know that… and I will be glad if you help me out with the duties, but only if you want" She turns her head placing a kiss in his cheek.

"I'll think about it, but thank you for telling me this. I do enjoy the battles plans yesterday" He kiss her.

"I know. I have to go, I'll pick you and blondie at mid-day, Do you still want to go to your mother's?" He says picking Eve from the bed taking her to her room.

"Yes, that will be good; I think we can also bring Joxer" Xena combing her hair.

"As you wish, its settle, then" The doors open...

"Xena, good morning, hey like the bastard didn't return, why don't we go to the market?"

"Good morning Gabrielle, umm… Ares is…"

[Let me dear] He grins walking to his bedroom.

"Good morning Gabrielle, see the bastard is here. Xena and I already got plans if you wanna come… we are going to Cyrene's"

"Morning Ares" Gabrielle answer a little flush.

[I have to go, mom is presiding the Olympian council, and she needs my support. I'll pick you and your little friend later]

[Alright]

[By the way Tantor is with Marcioff training]

[Ok, later love] They were talking for sometime, Gabrielle in front of them, with a bored face. Ares kiss Xena' hand and vanished.

"You have to do that all the time"

"Gabrielle, if you were nice to him, he won't do it"

"You are mad at me! for his fault?"

"Gabrielle, it's not like this" Changing subject. "Why don't you go for Joxer, we have to be ready at noon we are leaving to my mother's if you want to came" pointing Eve.

"Of course anything to leave this place", "How long are we staying there?"

"Until tomorrow, it's not save with Athena you never know. I don't want to bring another war to Amphipolis" Gabrielle leaves her friend's room.

In the hallway a hand drags her to a side.

"Shh, Gabrielle, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want your help"

"For what?

"As you know tomorrow is Xena's birthday, I was thinking with Dite to throws her a party"

"She doesn't like surprise party"

"Yes, she do, she loves them, she don't like lames ones… Anyway, I need you to convince her to stay with Cyrene till night fall tomorrow" Gabrielle throwns him an angry look.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tsa, Tsa, Tsa. See, it's a surprise. I'm counting in you" He vanished

"I hate that"

Hera was sitting in her throne, her head resting in one of her hands, she was with a black and dark green dress made of the finest silk. Sensing the arrival of his son, she stood and smiled welcoming Ares.

"Hello Mother"

"Ares. Everyone is about to come"

Lights start appearing, showing the presence of many gods, the twelve great rules of Olympus take their sit on the meeting hall. Only Zeus marbel chair is left empty. Hera starts talking.

"Welcome"

"I'll call you here today for a matter we were delaying for some time now." "You all know the importance of declaring a new ruler among us"

"We should voted, all of us know the importance, sister"

"Hades is right Hera, but we have one more pressing matter. The twilight"

"Athena, we listen your opinion about that matter, and you listen ours. Xena's baby meant no harm for us"

"Yeah, 'Thena, a baby can't kill us"

"Of course a baby can't, but she will grown eventually and can become a threat"

"Athena! My daughter is not a threat"

"Your daughter, are you mad? She is not your daughter Ares, she is the daughter of another god, from which we don't know much"

"She will be formally my daughter I meant to marry Xena. Eve will become a godline, a child of Olympus, she will be raise in ours laws."

"Don't you think, Ares is making a smart move, you are the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Don't you think is good for us that Ares claims Eve as his own? That god will not have influence in her, if she is with us."

"We should voted in this matter also, if is the will of the council I won't interfere"

"Alright, we should vote" "All of you in favor of aloud Ares take Eve as his daughter and let her life, rise" There stand up Ares, Aphrodite, Hephestus, Hera, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Artemis.

"All against, stand" Athena, Apollo and Poseidon rise up.

"Hermes, you absent you vote. You could not speak your mind about this subject anymore."

"I know Hera"

"Fates, be witness of this decision, Ares will take Eve, bringer of twilight as his own. The child will be under his protection and eventually become a child of Olympus. From now on, no harm will come to Xena's daughter."

"We held witness…"

"The warrior princess child…"

"Won't be consider a threat…"

"The messenger of peace shall be protected…"

"By War and Justice…"

"We held witness of your wise decision Olympians" They three fates vanished.

"Next moon when the formal mourning is over we all voted to confirm the new ruler position, this meeting is dismissed."

"That went well"

"I'm sure your Enyo will be happy to know her daughter is no longer in danger"

"Yeah, she will be, but I don't know mother, Athena wasn't too pleased and I know she up to something"

"If she does attack them, she will pay the price"

"War and Justice??? What do you think they were referring?"

"Time will say son" She vanished.

Gabrielle and Xena were sitting in the large marbel table of the main hall in the fortress, Gabrielle writing some lines in her new scroll and Xena sharpening her sword absently, she was wearing her battle dress and armor; this was the first time since pregnancy.

"Cyrene must be worried about you, Xena, it's a good idea visit her"

"It was Ares' idea"

"Xena, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried."

"Xena, Eve is protected"

"I know" "I just… I couldn't protect Solan..."

"Xena, what happened with Solan wasn't your fault" a grave voice said.

"How was the meeting?"

"As expected. They voted in her favor, Xena"

"See, Xena that's wonderful news"

[What's the catch, Ares?]

[Athena is piss, but she can't harm Eve without being ripped of her powers if she is catch]

"I figure"

"What?"

"Gabrielle, will you…"

"Oh of course, I will get Joxer" Gabrielle said signing, over the months Xena had come to the costume of letting her out of everything.

"So she will be going after us?"

"You could bet on that, but she has it difficult, we have to be careful for one more month, then they all voted and I will become the new king of Olympus"

"Now, where can I get a new queen?" he tease her, reaching her hands and pull her into his arms, wrapping her, kiss her neck and shoulders.

"I don't know, Gabrielle is already a queen, why don't you ask her?"

"Hahaha, that's funny Xena" in that moment, Joxer and Gabrielle enter the room.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah"

"Where is Eve?"

"She is with Alex in the garden" Ares' eyes went blank for a moment.

"We should get going" Alexandra walks into the room with Eve in her arms.

"Lord Ares" she vows slightly, he walks to her and take Eve from her.

"We'll return tomorrow Alex"

He waves his hand and all were vanished.

They appear in the outskirt of town. The sun was bright in the sky.

"We have to walk to your mother's"

"You walking! I have to see that"

"Well if you prefer I can transport you to the front door, but that would startled the neighbors."

"You!" A petit goddess appears in the middle of the road behind them.

"Discord, what are you doing here?"

"You steal him from me! Bitch you are gonna paid" She aim a bolt to her, Ares and Xena's chackram deflect it to her again.

"DISCORD!" Ares roars dangerously.

"This isn't over warrior princess!" She vanished

"Fantastic I got another admire"

"Yeah, she is harmless, though"

They continue their way to the town, Xena holding Eve and Ares with an arm around her shoulder. Gabrielle and Joxer walking ahead them.

"Mom will love have you in her house" She tease him

"Oh yeah, no woman can resist me… not for long" "I know, it would be awkward… I'll apologize, don't worry" Eve stretches her arms to Ares.

"Hey little one, you want me to hold you?" "See, no woman, can resist me" He laughs taking Eve in his arms and kissing Xena' lips slightly.

The five of them enter the town heading to Cyrene's tavern. The tavern had a few regular costumers, a young girl taking orders from the tables a man in his late forties at the bar.

"How can I serve you?" "Xena!"

"Hello Garren"

"Good to see you, hello Gabrielle. Wait I get you mother" He runs off to the back.

"Xena, Gabrielle! I was so worried about you two"

"Hello mother" Cyrene hugs her daughter effusively

"Hi Cyrene, is good to see you." She also hugs Gabrielle.

"Who are your friends, it's that my grandchild?" Ares steps out of the corner he was with Eve.

"Hi Cyrene, it's good to see you" Her eyes fix in the tall man holding her grandchild.

"Her name is Eve, hello Cyrene" Ares said in a quite manly voice, holding his daughter to her.

"Xena! Can we talk"

[Here we go]

[She made a funny face to me, maybe she likes me] he grins a little and then his face went serious.

[Cut the crap, she is going to have a heart attack]

"Of course mother, Ares can you take Eve to the table back there" pointing her favorite table in the back, in the farthest corner "maybe, she would like smash apples" He nods walking to the table, follow by Gabrielle and Joxer.

"This would be interesting" Joxer says to Gabrielle. They sit and the God conjure a silver bowl with smash apples and a silver spoon. "Here we go, Evie, you're hungry?" he sat Eve in his lap and get a full spoon, the baby opens her mouth and shake her head, the smiles testing the apples.

"She like it"

"Yeah" "Once more Evie" _This is so subreal, the bard thought if anyone knew about the god of war being a loving daddy…_

"Gabrielle, it's not that subreal, it's natural, she is my daughter"

"How… You were reading my mind? How you dare!"

"Gabrielle, take it easy, I didn't mean to, you just were shutting them"

"So it's my fault"

"Stop it blondie… I don't have time for these, Eve is falling asleep" He stands up and walks away through the tavern with the child in his arms looking for Xena.

"You are with him??? You are staying in his fortress???"

"Xena, I can't believe it, after al the things his done to you, you are trusting him?"

"Next time you will say, you are leading his armies…"

"Mom, Ares had changed. He loves me and Eve. He helps me when Eve was born, not expecting anything, no strings attach. He has claim Eve as his daughter in front of Olympus, I know him for a long time, and he…"

"Are you sure?" knowing her daughter, _by the looks she is about to storm out, she thought_, finally she gives in, "Ok, Xena, I trust you judgment. But I don't know…"

"Excuse me ladies, but this little one needs her sleep, there's somewhere I can put her…"

[How are things?]

[As expected, she doesn't trust you]

[I can handle that]

"Oh, of course, your room is upstairs Xena, empty as usual, you could put her there, I can led you"

"Don't worried Cyrene, I know where it is" He vanished with a sleepy Eve.

"How he… I don't want to know" she shook her head.

"I'm going up stairs" Cyrene signs seeing her daughter walking away, she turns to face her mother "He is a good man, mother", her mother whisper "He is not a man…"

"Ares, why you had to say that!" Entering her room, there he was, laid in her bed with little Eve, sleeping in his chest.

"Shh, she's sleeping" She sits in the edge of the bed and sign. "Come here" making her room.

"I have to go down there, Gabrielle and my mother surely are 'taking' about you"

"Let them talk, stay, lately we can be alone, there's always an irritating blonde or annoying warlord or something, please" making his puppy eyes.

"You look so cute" [I'm spending too much time with Dite]

[Yeap.] He laughs slightly hugging her. A knock in the door disturbs them a moment later. She looks Ares eyes.

[It's your mother]

"Come in"

"Xena, I was wondering if you like chicken for…" She cuts herself at the picture in front of her "…dinner"

"Yes mother, chicken will do" She says standing from the bed "Need help?"

"I'll be back tomorrow"

"If you are not much busy Ares, you could have dinner with us" the older woman said, seeing disappointment in her daughter's face.

[That's progress, I think blondie fail]

[Ares] she gives him a dirty look, only for him to notice in her façade

"Will be my pleasure, Cyrene" He takes Eve from his chest and place her softly in the bed, kissing her cheek [Sweet dreams Evie] The baby smiles in her dreams, he look Xena one more time and disappear.

"Well?"

"Definitely he is not the same Ares who drive you insane."

"He is the same; he is just not playing dirty"

"Alexandra!"

"My lord"

"Why you let my sister decorate the halls, this is…"

"Perfect, bro."

"Dite, Xena doesn't like pink and this are the halls of war, you can't use pink"

"It's a birthday party, what else I can use"

"I don't know… something less you… please"

"Ok, ok, Ar' I'll think of something else for the warrior babe"

"Thank you, I have to go"

"Oh Xena, she is perfect, she looks just like you when you were little"

"Xena, maybe we can go to the amazons, I want her to have my rite of cast"

"Thank you Gabrielle that will be an honor"

"Then it's settle, would be wonderful, I haven't heard of them in months and without Ephiny…I know Artemis is looking out for them, Dite told me, but maybe I can go there a couple of weeks, see how are things and prepare the ceremony"

"Yeah, sometimes a forget they also need you"

"Xena, call Joxer, dinner is almost ready, he is in the barn helping me out with some shores"

"Ok mom. Could you watch her, Gabrielle" She nods.

"Come with Auntie Gabrielle, Eve. Let's read this new scroll"

"Joxer?"

"Hey… Hi Xena"

"What are you hiding?"

"uh… nothing"

"Joxer"

"Nothing really, it's from your mother… it's a present for you" "She told me to go, next town to pick it" "Please don't say anything"

"Ok, Joxer, I haven't seen a thing. I guess I can't escape surprises in my birthday, uh?"

"She plans it with with Gabrielle this afternoon, while you were with Eve. She wanted more time to get more things and invited your friends but…"

"Ok, don't tell" "Let's go inside, mother has almost dinner ready" She feels a tingle in her spine.

"Go inside, I follow in a minute"

"Ares, how was your day" While the god is stepping out of the ether.

"Hi Dear. same old, same old. Warlord this days doesn't what any wit, they can think well for their own… I've done with everything" "And you?"

"My mother and Gabrielle is planning a surprise tomorrow"

"Oh… and you found out, I see"

"Yeap" "Let's get inside… and please behave"

"I'll be a gentleman, don't worry" "I even got a bottle of wine" "Don't worry is normal wine, from Gaul" He transport them to the tavern.

"Please behave"

"I will, don't worry"

"Mother, do you need help?"

"Hello Cyrene, I brought you this"

"Oh, thank you… Ares" "Xena could you set the table"

[I'll go help my mother, why don't you get Eve, she is up stairs with Gabrielle] He nods to her and vanish.

"I haven't got used to have a god in my house, neither dating my only daughter"

"He is just Ares mother"

"Xena, you don't get it, do you? He is a god!"

"Of course I know he is a god."

"Sometimes I forget you are not a normal woman and he is being stalking you for too long…"

[You haven't told her!] Shout in her mind, listening to her from her room.

[I didn't get the chance]

Ares and Gabrielle goes down stairs with Eve, arguing…

"What do you know about history"

"Maybe a few things bardy… see I was there"

"Xena, he took my scroll and through it"

"Gabrielle was reading her a scroll of the begging of times… a lame version; remember me to find her proper material to read to our daughter Xena"

"My scrolls aren't lame"

"Oh yeah, that story of yours is not true, blondie, things didn't happened that way, when you mortals doesn't like the true, you change it"

"Kids, later you can discus world theories, now is time for dinner"

[Ares please]

"One of these days I'll give you a tour to Olympus library to get your theories straight, blondie"

"That will be awesome"

"Yeah, yeah…"

[You know she will love it, don't you]

[Yeah and maybe she will stay there forever]

"Cyrene, you remember that little game I had with Xena, the one with the furies, I always knew she would win, I didn't knew she would hunted you"

"Past is past, but don't play with them" She said knowing that's the only apology she will get from him, _a game; you can say that, she thought._

"So, Ares what do you do in your free time?" the god look a bit taken back for the question.

[What do I do in my free time??? What kind of question is that?]

[People do things when they get from work]

[I know that]

"I like sword play, and… [Fuck you daughter]"

[Ares]

"… and I used to go hunting in my sister's woods"

"My older son likes hunting also"

[That bastard is here, Xena?]

"He is in Athens working for the harvest right now, he is due to return tomorrow morning, and maybe you can get the chance of meet him"

"I know him, Cyrene, I know him" he responded with a dark tone.

"You have met…"

"The stew is delicious, mother" She said quickly changing the subject.

[He is not here and my mother doesn't know what he tried on me]

[Maybe she should]

[No, she doesn't]

[Why not? She needs to know what kind of son she has]

"Don't you dare bringing that up. That happen a long time ago and now I can take care of myself"

"Yeah of course the mighty warrior princess can, but what about Eve? I'm not letting that pig near my daughter Xena"

"Here we go" Gabrielle mutter under her breath, looking to Joxer, how was shaking his head.

"Whose are you talking about, Xena?"

"She is not your daughter" Ares stands full of rage a hint of sadness in his face.

"Cyrene, the meal was wonderful. Thank you, but I have to leave" He mutters clashing his teeth and vanished.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing mother, thanks for dinner I'm going to check on Eve"

"Gabrielle, you know what happen?"

"They where discussing something and then Xena broke off yelling at him, not worried always happens, they will apologize tonight or tomorrow or at the end of the week and everything will be back to normal"

"How did they…"

"They can talk in each other minds" Joxer replayed.

"Oh…Xena shouldn't say, Eve wasn't his daughter, did you see his face, we has sad"

"And angry, Cyrene, really angry"

[Hey Evie, you are already wake up, uh sweety?] [Doesn't matter what Xena said, you are my daughter, and nothing is going to change that, now it's sleep time, be good ok]

[What are you doing here?]

[Checking on her.]

"Get out of here, NOW"

"YOU HEAR ME AND HEAR ME WELL XENA…"

"Did you hear that?"

"It came from Xena's room"

"Or what?"

"Xena! Just…Perhaps she is not my blood and I don't care, I don't care what you say either, she is MY DAUGHTER NOW, I love her like she was, and if i say I don't want her to be around your brother I have a good reason and you know it"

"He is not even here" She said frustrated for the stubbornness of the god.

"And what, you are expecting him to be here, if that pig puts one hand in her I will kill him, I didn't last time but I will"

"What are you talking about?... Xena? What is Ares talking about?"

[Great] She curses under her breath.

[Please, tell her] sarcasms all over his face.

"Nothing mother" she responds dryly.

"I don't think this is nothing. The baby is crying"

"Get out of here Ares, you make her cry"

"Fine!" "But Cyrene…"

"Don't you dare…!"

"You should ask your daughter why I don't want Toris around Eve" He vanished

"Well?"

"He doesn't like him" "Come here Eve, hey, nothing happen little one, everything is alright. Daddy… Ares is not going to yell anymore and mommy either"

"I'll be down stair if you decide to talk" She ignores her mother.

"Xena, I don't want to get into, but you shouldn't say that, I think he is just being overprotected"

"Don't" She keeps walking… "I know" she whispers to herself.

"Well I'm going to sleep, night Xena" She checks on the baby one more time and exits the room, going down stairs to the kitchen.

"Xena it's late and it's cold out there, why don't you sit here with me, I just put more wood"

"Eve is already sleeping" She takes her sword out to sharpening, the only sound that could be hear is the clash of stone over metal, and encompass tune.

"The night Lycius was buried I was in his grave…" Cyrene with her labors while she listen her daughter.

With a light voice more like a whisper, she continues "… that night Toris came to the grave and started shutting it had been my fault, he told me to leave… I just said I wanted to paid my respects… he pushed me and I push him back…" She sense a shiver down her spine acknowledging the presence of the god, but continue non the less "…he hit me, I went for him he took my wrists and couldn't move he was over me…" she sign and her mother turns to face her "…he torn my clothes and try to…"

"Oh, Xena, I didn't knew"

"And try to rape me; what he didn't know was that a couple of hours before Ares had paid me a visit, to join him. He took Toris by the neck and through him to the back of the grave, he told him to leave and never come back"

"Toris leaved that very night and you the morning after" The older woman rationalizes aloud.

"That's why Ares doesn't want his daughter near him" Saying the last part looking where the god was standing invisible. [I'm sorry]

"Xena, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's ok mother, I'm going to bed"

"Good night sweet heart"

"Night, mother"

[Are you ok?]

[Yeah, fine]

"She is so peaceful" She checks the crib, Ares brought from the fortress.

"Yeah, she looks like you when she is sleeping" He is lays in the bed, his hands behind his head, looking at her back, she turn her head to face him.

"I'm sorry I said she wasn't your daughter"

"It's ok, I know she is"

"So confident" she said to him with an amused look.

"I'm a god of course I'm confident" he teases "You know, she could me my daughter, by blood and essence" She gave him a suspicious look.

"The way you will become my Enyo, she can became my daughter by blood and essence"

"Your essence?"

"Yeah, I will transfer my essence to you, that's how you'll be my Enyo, and in the same manner she can be my daughter"

"I don't want her to be a child of war"

"She is already a child of war, she is your daughter, my essence can't change the fact that she is a child of peace. It will be fitting, a messenger of peace from two ents of war"

"A messenger of peace?"

"Xena, she is peace, in all her being, she irradiates peace, she was brought to this world from an Angel of that god"

"And you have known this for… how long?"

"Since that moment Callisto's soul enter your womb"

"And you ok with that?"

"Why not? I mean, Love is my sister, why not peace be my child?"

"I'll think about it"

"Good, now come to 'sleep', you have to apologize" he gives her a lust grin and she laughs.

[Apologize? I could do that] He start kissing her, his hands going down to her hips and up to take off her armor and shift. The kisses become more passionate, with a thought, his clothes are gone and they mix like one in a feverish embrace of passion, love and lust. They fall asleep in each other arms.

At dawn the winter air awake her, she slipped out of the bed taking a grown from the foot of the bed to warm her naked body. Going to the window, fresh cold air in her face, she turn her head, he stirs [Good morning love] He steps out of the bed, looking past the crib while he heads to the window, he wraps his arms in her waist placing his head in the nap of her neck [Morning sweet. She's slept all night]

He clothes himself with a thought his normal attire, black leather pants, belt and vest with silver embroils.

[I got something for you, for today] He waves his hand a long black silk dress appears in the bed.

She takes the dress from there, looking at it, it has only one slash in the right, sleeveless, embroil with silver patters in the chest a silver belt hanging at the high of the hips with a little hung for her chackam in the right side, also has in the sides two opens running up to the thighs. "It's beautiful Ares, thank you" She kisses him.

[For today, have you planned something?]

[A little something for my princess, it's a surprise] [I have to go] He reaches down in the crib and kisses Eve. He vanished

She slips into the dress, it fit her perfectly every inch and curve. A knock in the door take her out of the trance in front of the mirror.

"Come in"

"Xena, breakfast is ready would…"

"Morning mother"

"Oh Xena, that's look amazing in you, where did you get it"

"Ares"

"Ahh… well at least he can get you in a dress" _Impressive, finally a man who can handle her, the older woman thought._

"Yes, it a dress, but as most from Ares', it's functional, I can flip and fight with it"

"Of course functional… and beautiful"

"Can you watch Eve, I want to exercise a little before breakfast" She takes off the dress and puts her leather shift, taking her sword and chakram.

"Of course" Xena steps out of the room.

"Gabrielle wake up!, wake up"

"Hi Cyrene, good morning"

"Good morning, she had left for her morning drills we have an hour or two to prepare everything"

"Ok, where is Eve?"

"I left her with Joxer in the kitchen; he is baking a cake for her, he's been up since dawn"

"Yesterday I bought her a dagger at the smithy in town" they walk out the room heading to the kitchen.

"She likes the metal of town"

"Yeah I know, I think she got her sword here"

"No, the one she has now it's not from here"

"She told me she got it from home"

"The one she carries is from Hephestus' personal supply. Good morning ladies" The god of war appears behind them. "Remember blondie, the old one broke in the Agathon deal, but that one was from Macedonia"

"Morning Ares"

"Cyrene, I don't know if Blondie here told you, but tonight I'm throwing Xena a little party, she will be glad having you there"

"Yes, she told me. I'll be there"

"Great. I have matters to attend" He vanishes

After the god vanished the two women went to the kitchen to prepare Xena's birthday breakfast.

"Morning Gabby"

"Morning Joxer"

"Cyrene, we have everything ready, is she here?"

"She went to the woods early this morning"

"I'm here, morning" Xena said from the door frame, putting her sword and scabbard on a table nearby the fire.

"Xena! Happy birthday"

"Thanks Joxer" He hugs her.

"Happy birthday. Come, we have a little something for you"

"Guys, you didn't have to do anything is just like an other day"

"It's not, it's your special day" They open the door of the kitchen and Garren appears carrying a large cake, sidra, nutbread, milk, honey and pastries.

"Great, I'm starving."

"Joxer prepare everything this morning" "Xena I got you a present, here" The bard gave her a beautiful dagger, the hint richly decorated with silver and bronze bands.

"Thanks Gabrielle, I needed one"

"Xena, I also got you something, it's a saddle bag, I saw the one you have in Argo last time and I thought you'll like a new one"

"Thank you guys" "Thanks mom"

"Let's eat"

She was in her room, after the breakfast, she went there to check on Eve, fed her and changer her in a blue dress and pants for underneath, her mother gave her. Her mother had invited some friends from town to have lunch also, she had return to her room.

"Ares"

"Ares,

"You rung?"

"You've be avoiding me all day."

"I've been in Olympus, I wanted to come and see you though I've watching, how was lunch with your friends?"

"Fine" [Really don't like gatherings with family, it's so uncomfortable]

[I know]

"We could go to the fortress in a couple of hours, I really want to check on Argo and try the new saddle bag also don't want to be here for what might happen for too long"

[yeah that's a better excuse to be anywhere else than the horse]

[Ares… I know]

[You know you can wear the dress I gave you tonight I can help you taking it off later]

[Maybe, can you help me with this so I can wear the dress] He started taking off the blue dress, slipping the slashes of her shift, kiss the flesh under, moving his mouth to the new reveled skin when little sobs starts hearing [I think someone else is the jealous one]

[Maybe when can fine a babysitter for tonight, she is been cranky all day since this morning when you left]

[Give her to me, maybe she just miss her daddy] [Uh, Evie? You have missed me?]

[Can she hear you?] The baby immediately stops crying.

[Yeah of course, she don't answer like you, but she will, I also can feel her mood] Xena continue changing while the god is pacing with the baby around the room, looking from the window something catches his eyes.

[That bastard] Xena can feel his anger, it seems that the baby also, because she starts crying again

[Ares, let it be… please… it's my birthday, do it for me, tonight we will be gone and you don't have to see him again] He handle his temper, placing little Eve in her crib.

[Ok, but I don't want him near my daughter or you] She is now in her black dress and the onix necklace, she never takes off, when he turn to face her.

[Oh… you my Enyo, are breathe taking, absolutely beautiful my dear] [I also got you something that will fit perfectly]

[Here, open it] She opens the wooden box that just appeared in his hand. Inside are a 3 sliver bracelets graven two of them with the runes of war and one with a dove and Lauren leaves.

[I ask Heph to made them, two of them symbolize the god and goddess of war and the third have the symbols of peace]

[Ares… this… they are… I love them… I love you]

[I love you too Enyo, I can't wait to have you as my queen and goddess… formally] They hear noise down stairs…

"I told you Toris, leave the things you brought in the barn and get out of my sight"

"Mother?"

"Toris, I know what happened… I know what happened the night you left… I want you out of my sight at least for sometime… and I want you to apologize to your sister"

"I won't apologize to that murderous bitch"

"You can…"

"You scum, I told you never come back!" The god blast to millon pieces the door and table behind him.

"What… how…"

"Ares, stop it right now, I don't care what Toris or anyone thinks of me" He take him from the neck and lift him from his feet.

"Ares I mean it, go to your daughter, take her to Alex, NOW, I can handle this" He throws the brother to the far wall and disappears.

"That was close"

"Are you ok, son? Toris, the god of war told you to never come back and neither the less you came to live here? Are you crazy?"

"What kind of god let a woman telling him what to do, anyway?" he take a long pause to stand and rip of the dust.

"The kind of god that doesn't want his girlfriend, pissed?

"Gabrielle!"

"If he were the half of god…"

"Don't go that way brother… trust me you don't want him piss"

"Thanks the gods I close today for your birthday, Xena" Cyrene said looking the state of her tavern.

"Toris, would be wise if you pack your belongings and leave before he is back."

"I'm not afraid"

"Toris, listen to your sister…"

"That bitch it's not my sister, so Xena, you still are the whore of that god" He takes a dagger from his boot aim at her, Xena catches his arm and flips him to the ground, disarming him and placing her chackram to his neck.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Toris. I didn't lead armies just for the looks and I'm not the god of war 'whore' like you like to call me for nothing, I want you out of my sight, and now, before I get bored" She got him from the ground and kicks him out of the tavern.

"I'm sorry mother" she takes Toris dagger, examining it, she recognize it, she recognize it as Lycius favorite, she gives it to her mother. "Gabrielle it's time to go. Joxer?"

"I'm going with you"

"Good, get your things" "Mother, thank you, for reunion, and the saddle, can you arrange 3 horses of us, if we leave now, we can be in the fortress in a couple of days"

"Xena, why don't you call him?"

"No" "I'll pay for the tables, wall and door"

"Don't worry Xena, Garren can fix them" She hugs her mother "I'm sorry" she whisper to the older woman. Feeling a tingle down her spine she pulls away from the embrace.

[Ares, please I'm tired] From the ether he waves his hand and everything in the tavern is fixed. [Thank you]

[I've proof my theory, you do get the best of me, normally I would kill him. But you did a nice work; I haven't seen that flip…]

[I know]

[You don't need horses, you know, godly express is better] he laughs echoing his laughter in the room.

"Thank you Ares"

"Don't worry Cyrene, everyone ready" He says, taking a thread of hair from Xena' face behind her ear [You are ok?] kissing her hand.

"I'm fine" [Good] [Blondie and the fool are ready]

[Ares… they are getting their staff]

[Yours and Eve's is already in your room] The two friends came from the second floor.

"Good… Xena I got you a present, it's a bit far, so I…" He waves his hand and she disappears. [Ares]

[I' be there in a minute]

"Ok, I'll send you to the fortress. Gabrielle, Eve is with Alex" They also disappear and him a second later.

"You let me hanging in the ether!"

"Yeah I know"

"Where are we?" They appear in a beach, the sun had just set, the sky is purple a hint of orange and red.

"An island, northwest from Melos"

"What are we doing here?"

"Look over there, over the cliff" She turn where he has point. There's a fortress surrender by woods and water.

"What…"

"It's for you, for us. It's not big, but it has some bedrooms, a large kitchen, an arena for drills in the back next to the stables and a hot water steam in the other side. You can get to the beach from a stair case also"

"You built me a fortress?"

"Yeah"

"You are incredible"

"You want to go inside?" They appear inside seconds later, in a large hall decorated in black marble, wide illuminated by windows and torches in the walls, a fire place in the main wall, everything richly decorated with foreign furniture form Chin, Hindus and Jappa.

"Come, he lead her to the kitchen" all in bronze and white marble and wood decorated in Thracian style.

"Ares, this is beautiful"

"I thought you like it"

"I want to show you something else" He transports them the main bedroom. The room lit by torches and a fire place, I kind of divan made of fur from the Mongolian empire, a four post bed in black wood with purple and black sheets of the finest silk in the center of the room, a large balcony in the left facing the sea and a table next to it.

"Oh Ares…this is…"

"Come here, I want to show you something" In the back of the room a little spiral, staircase leading to the roof ends up.

"I like the stars… from here you can see most of the constellations" pointing a large kind of telescope.

"This is not from our time, but you can see the stars closely with it" "Try" She looks from the eye loop.

"How…?" "Wow… it's impressive" He places his arms around her, shielding her from the cold wind of the night.

"Thank you I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to. It's your birthday. Happy birthday Xena" She smiles and kisses him.

"With surprises like this I will want more birthdays to come…" She laughs.

"Oh, Xena, I'm looking forward for it…" "Tomorrow you can explore the rest. We are late"

"Late?" They disappear to appear in the Macedonian fortress

"For dinner" he responds to hear a…

"Happy birthday Xena!" … cheer from a large crow of people.

[Ares, what is this]

[Your birthday party] She smiles at him, turning to see, most of her friends and family.

"Mother!"

"Solan!, how…"

[Ares?]

[I convince Hades to give him back to you, but he let him come for they evening] The boy run to his mother to hug her tightly.

[Thank you]

"Hey baby, I'm so glad to see you" She has tears in her eyes, she envelopes her arm around his shoulder and walks to the table, Ares behind them, to see Gabrielle, Joxer, Cyrene, Hercules, Iolaus, Americe, Autolicus, Aphrodite, Hephestus, Artemis and Marcioff.

[I couldn't get your friends of others lands]

[Are you kidding me, this is way more that I could ever imagine]

"Hello Xena, happy birthday"

"Thank you guys." "Hello Americe"

"Xena… you look beautiful"

"Thank you Autolicus" "Herc, Iolus"

[How did you convince them to come to your place?]

[You'll never know]

"Dite, Artemis… thank you, by the looks this is your doing" she hugs the two goddess.

"Our pleasure sweet pea"

"Mother I want you to meet my son Solan" "Solan this is your grandma Cyrene"

"I know, uncle Lycius talks about her" He boy hugs her grandma "Hey little one"

Seeing Alexandra in the far end of the table, she gets uncomfortable [Where is Eve?]

[She is with Terries, she is sleeping]

"Gabrielle, Joxer, you knew about this"

"Umm… yeah, Ares kind of mention it…" Joxer replays shyly looking to the god.

"I like to make a toast to the most capable, intelligent and beautiful [Apart of you Dite] woman I ever known, to Xena, my Enyo"

All looks from Xena to Ares in surprise and repeat "To Xena" wryly.

"Please sit, Marcioff here have cooked, Xena's favorite"

They all sit, Ares in the head of the table, Xena in his right with Solan next to her.

The table is display with fonts of food, rice, different kinds of fish and sauces.

"What is this call Marcioff?"

"It's unagi, sushi, sashimi of basahi a kind of fish and botamoshi" pointing each plate "…and that one is the dessert, is call Anmitsu"

"Oh"

"What is this green staff?"

"Joxer, don't…"

"Water!!!!" he roars his face turning red.

"…eat it like this, it's too spicy" They all laugh.

The meal continue all night, Marcioff brings Sake for the after meal and tea.

"The meal was delicious Marcioff"

"Thank you, but is nothing compare to Xena' cooking"

"Xena cook? Yeah sure…"

"Xena you told your friends you can't cook?" Her mother points with a disapproving look.

"Gabrielle, Xena is my daughter, she's lived in a tavern helping me, she is a skillful cook"

"Xena?!"

"umm… Maybe I know a recipe of two"

"Of course dear, just one or two… but only loves cooking for the right people"

"Ok, ok… I know a few more" [Ares, I'm going to kill you]

[Hey, your mother started]

"A few more, the right people?"

"Uh… Gabrielle, I only like to cook when I have the right kitchen and…"

"Xena, can I talk you for a sec?"

[Thanks the gods] "Yeah, you want to see Eve? He nods and they both walk to her room.

"She is beautiful"

"Yes, she is"

"Uh… Xena… you are going to marry him, are you going to become his Enyo, you know what does it mean?"

"Herc, I know what I'm going"

"Yeah, I was afraid of that… but I can't… he is Ares…"

"Hercules, I know who he is"

"Xena, he is not to be trusted, he is a god, and have done you a lot, like did me…"

"Hercules, don't go that way, he's changed"

"Xena, I just wanted you to know, that we can find another way to protect Eve"

"Hercules, I'm not marring him to protect Eve, I can do that for myself, and she is no longer a threat to Olympus, they are no longer chasing her"

"But is that part of the deal, we can do something else…"

"Hercules, I appreciate your concern but there's no deal, please try to understand… I love him"

"You what?"

"I love him" "last time I was a moon to marry him and I left, I'm not going to do that again"

"I see he is change, but what are you going to do, when he gets what he wants and change again to what he really is"

"What he really is? Hercules?"

"You don't know him, he is, he was like this with me" "Hey, I want to spend time with Solan, shall we?" Walking to the door, not letting the subject go farther.

[Are you ok?]

[Yeah, it just Hercules and his suspicions towards you]

[I can get rid of him, you know]

[I don't want any kind of display tonight, really] she turn to look for his son, he is falling sleep in one of the couches, seeing her looking at him.

[Why don't you excuse yourself and I transport him to your room, you can expend the rest of the night with him]

[Thank you]

"Hey guys, thanks for coming, you will have to excuse me, I want to get him to sleep"

"Of course sweet pea, go"

"Thank you Dite" Ares takes Solan in his arms and walks to the left halls.

"Good night mother, Ares will transport you to Amphipolis whenever you like, just call me."

"Well, dear, I think its time for me to go. Try to go more often to home"

"I'll try" [Ares, could you?]

[Of course] she hugs her mother one more time and disappears.

"Alex here, will show you, your rooms" The priestess nods and she walks the way Ares went.

[Alex is showing their rooms to the rest]

[And interesting night, don't ya think]

[Yeah]

[How was it… oh yeah… a proper kitchen… or the proper god?]

[Shut up… He is so peaceful] both of them looking down to the bed, to the boy.

[I'll leave you alone with him]

[No, stay] He smiles while she lays on the bed, a comfortable chair appears next to her, he sits and lean to her, his feet on the bed and one of his hands holding one of hers.

Solan opens his eyes to his mother sleeping form next to him, he glace at Ares in the chair he is awake looking at her with Eve is his chest sleeping.

"Ares"

"Yes, kid?"

"You are taking care of them" He says more like a statement than a question "Thank you"

"I told you I will" "I know she will be happy to have you here, but you have to return to the fields at sunrise, it's a candle mark ahead"

"Lady Persephone said so"

"Why don't you wake her, here hold your sister I'll go" He transport the baby to the boy' side and disappears

"Mother… mother… wake up"

"Hey baby…good morning, I felt asleep, sorry"

"It's ok, I was talking to Ares"

"You like your sister?"

"Yes, she is amazing" "Mother I have to go now"

"I know, come here" she hugs his only son, tears falling from her eyes. Ares appears with Persephone.

"Hello Xena" she looks to the goddess of the underworld. "It's time Solan"

"Good bye, baby, I'll see you soon"

"Bye mother, I love you"

"I love you too" He disappears along with the goddess. Xena takes Eve in her arms and hug her tightly.

[I've talked to Hades; he is willing to let you go to the fields once a month to see him]

[Really? Thank you… for everything]

[Anything for you] He takes Eve from the bed and places her into her crib. [She is getting too fast to be alone on the bed; yesterday she rolled, almost felt]

[I know, she is biggest each passing day]

[Take a look at this] They go into his library

[Athena' armies are place, she is planning to attack, we are only 3 weeks to the mourning to finish]

[We have to set the plan in motion, she can see in here, but we need to get to a public place, some where she can overhear us and don't get suspicious]

[I was thinking on Amazon' lands, the ceremony of the rite of cast is a week for now, we can use that]

[We can pull the fight in the amazon border, we get into the woods, you can't and well she can't either]

[Its settle then, in 5 days we start the act] [I have a meeting 3 days from now in Olympus; I will ask her support then]

[Good. We need…] A knock in the door interrupt them. They get out of the library and close behind them.

"Come in" Ares responds annoyance in his voice.

"Lord Ares. Everyone is down the hall waiting" "My lady Xena, good morning"

"Good morning Terries. Thank you we'll be there in a minute."

"I block the doors yesterday"

"Joxer, wanted to go to his brother, can you help him" The god nods.

"Bother to what I owe the pleasure"

"I wanted to make you an offer"

"An offer, what kind of offer?"

"Well, most of the gods supported me in the matter of Eve, but I have opposition to vote favoring me next month, I was wondering what will make me gain your support. I could, let me see… give a break for a century to Athens?"

"Brother… brother… How predictable… I knew you will choose power"

"What can I say… it's a thrill, you know I'm the rightful heir, this is only a formality, an important one"

"I see… what are you willing to give me"

"What do you want?"

"I want that brat of hers"

"Eve??...Ask something else"

"No Eve, no deal"

"Perhaps it can be arrange, but remember all Xena is mine"

"Fine"

He vanished, counting on Aphrodite had heard everything, and she also disappears.

"Ares! What have you done bro?" The goddess of love yells entering the wall of war at Olympus, Ares was in his throne, lazily resting his legs over the the dais of the mighty chair.

"Don't get involve, sis"

"So what I heard is true, you are going to double cross her! Don't do it Ares, you will lose her if you do it"

"Don't worry sis I have everything plan, I will get rid of blondie and Athena will erase Xena' memory of her and Eve, she'll never find out"

"Ar' please, don't do this"

"Dite I'm warring you, don't get involve" he roars and the goddess vanishes.

[Dite is going to you]

[Good, I'm with Gabrielle]

"Xena! Quick I have to talk to you"

"What happened Dite"

"Is Ares"

"Is he alright, something happened?"

"Yes, he's sell you out, he will exchange Eve for Athena's support"

"What? Are you sure, Dite"

"I'm sorry Xena, I heard them talking in Olympus and he just confirmed to me"

"I'm going to kill him! That bastard, I knew it, Xena, I told you not to trust him"

"Gabrielle, take Eve and pack our things, we are leaving" "Dite can you take us to Amazon lands"

"Only to the border, but hurry he will follow me through the ether"

"I have everything ready, Xena, take Eve, I will go for the horses"

"Don't worry I can transports them also" They all disappears to appear in the Amazon border.

"Thank you Dite"

"Be careful sweet pea, take good care of the little one" "You too toodie"

"Thanks Dite" The bard hugs the goddess and she disappears.

"I knew it, Xena, that bastard…"

"Taking about me? Don't you get tired of calling me that blondie"

"Xena, let me explain…"

"Don't. I know your plans" "How could you? I trusted you. How could you? I'm a fool! I was going to marry you! Get away from me! You selfish bastard…"

"Ares, get away from her!"

"No, Xena you are not being fair, I didn't do anything, it's Athenas' doing, Please, believe me. Do you really think after these last months, after all these years I would risk what we have for what, power?"

"YES, that's who you work, that's exactly what you are, a selfish convenient bastard. Get away from me, or…"

"Or what? What will you do?"

"I will kill you!"

"I'm immortal if you haven't forgotten"

"Yeah let us see how immortal you are with this struck in your guts." She is holding one of cronus bones, he try to approach to her but she kicks him in the groin.

"This isn't over, Xena, next time I will not play easy."

[Ouch! that was necessary?] [Nice acting dear, I think all those years of playing rough and hating me, are showing their fruits, see you tonight?]

"You can't hide in Amazon lands forever"

[You weren't bad yourself, better not, 'till this is over]

[I'll miss you]

[I love you]

They enter the amazons lands a couple of hours ago, a group of scouts could be seen by Xena' eyes now in the trees.

"They've been watching us for too long"

"I know, maybe they saw your fight with Ares"

"Maybe, well I'm tired of the stalking" She raise her hand above her head, Gabrielle doing like wise as a sign of peace.

Three young Amazons step out of the trees

"Welcome, Queen Gabrielle" the mask amazon look to the bard and then to the warrior "Xena"

"Hello Yakut" The elder woman responds recognizing her. She claps her arm in hers a warrior salute.

"It's good to see you Xena. Queen Gabrielle, everything is ready for the ceremony. Please come, Queen Otere will be pleased to see you" The five women walk into the tribe.

"She is inside the hut"

"Xena!, Gabrielle!, it's so good to see you, since your letter we've been expecting you. Where is she?"

"I have her here, she is sleeping"

"Oh she is so beautiful"

"Shania, please show them their hut" Addressing to one Amazon in the door of the hut "Shania will help you in anything you need"

"Ok, you little one are settle" The baby stirs, frowning a bit starting to sob. "Hey I know is not you bed, baby, but is a good one"

"She seems to miss him"

"I know" The warrior says with an expressionless face. "She need her sleep, she is not used to travel like today"

"She is save here, Xena. Don't worry. Why don't we go to the sauna hut, Shania can watch her, right Shania?"

"Right, Gabrielle"

"Ok. Go ahead I want to speak with Otere first"

"Hi Xena"

"Otere"

"You want to take a walk" She nods and both woman heading to the woods.

"You are here to know if you are taking the right decision. I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is what Cyan used to say…"

"Risk everything or gain nothing… Yeah I know. My heart tells me is the right thing, marry him is not the problem, the doubts start went I have to think in what I have to become"

"I see, Xena, Alti always said you will held a great power, what if, this transformation is that power"

"By becoming what I've been fighting all these years?"

"Xena, you'll gain godhood. From what you told me, Ares had change, he loves your daughter, so tell me, why are you afraid?"

"Power changes people, Otere. Once I was in a downfall with Alti and him"

"You are other person now. Power won't change you, and Ares isn't expecting you to accomplish your responsibilities"

"The problem is I like them, organizing, planning, leading, that's all the things I love from war, what if I start liking them too much, like before"

"What your heart tells you?"

"I can do a lot with those powers… my heart tells me to trust him… but my head…"

"Your head is telling you, not to?"

"Something like that" _it's more, I remember how I was when I was Enyo… she thought._

"Risk to gain Xena, risk to gain"

"Thanks Otere. I'll go to the sauna, Gabrielle probably is waiting for me"

"Good… Xena?" She turns to face her once more

"My heart tells me, you deserve a chance to be happy" She smiles and continue her way to the Amazon' camp.

She smiles to the young queen "You've grown Otere, I'm proud, Cyan would be proud"

"Queen Gabrielle, you've been married, don't you?"

"Yes, to a wonderful man"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, being with a man?" She bard flush a bit

"Gentle and caring, was one of the most amazing nights of my life…Xena!"

"Hello ladies I hope I haven't interrupt"

"Of course not, Xena, Gabrielle was telling us how her first night with a man was"

"Oh I see"

"How was yours?"

"Yeah how was it, we hear stories you have quite a repertory of…"

"Lika!"

"It's ok, Tania… I have hear worst than that"

"So, Xena… who is the best man you have made love to?"

"Why don't you guest if you have hear the stories"

"Ceasar"

"No!" she gave her a murderous look.

"Borias, Otere told me you lived with him" She shocks her head

"That general of yours, the one in your first army… Drafus"

"Nope, but he was quite something"

"It's true you slept with all your generals?"

"Lika!"

"It's ok Gabrielle, not with all, just some, if I needed them"

"I know… Marcus"

"Where did you learnt about Marcus?"

"From Gabrielle' scrolls, was he?"

"Nope" Gabrielle frowns, starting to figurate the answer.

"Xena, really? Him?"

"He is good Gabrielle, even if I hate him, I have to give him the credit" smiles for herself but shows a stoic façade.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Are you serious? That bastard must be an animal, too rough? You like that?"

"Who said he is like that in bed? He is good, eons of existence practicing… learning new techniques… he is really good"

"Xena!"

"What?"

"You wanted to know, well him"

"Who is it?"

"Ares" Gabrielle said with hatred in her voice, Xena stands and walks out of the hut.

"Ares? as in God of War, Ares?"

"Yeap"

"She had actually sleep with a god?"

"For her bad luck"

[Did you enjoy the little chat with my amazon's friends?]

[Drafus?? Pease…]

[Jealous?]

[Over a dead man… nah]

[I don't want to know, why he is dead, I know he mysteriously disappear from my camp one morning]

She walks to her hut, Shania is playing with Eve outside the hut

"She woke up an hour ago, she was crying so I brought her out here, it's sunny and I thought you didn't mind if she plays with the other kids"

"Thanks Shania" The amazon stands and goes to the main part of the camp

[I hate all the community crap]

[I know]

"Hey Evie look who is here…" He makes himself visible for his daughter "…yes, its daddy" the baby giggles trying to catch the god.

"She is used to have you around"

"And I'm used to being with you two" He takes Xena's hand from behind her; she is carrying Eve, and kisses it, kissing Eve head also.

"I want everything over"

"Be patience, we are near to its end"

"I'm so tired Ares, of running, of hiding, of lying to Gabrielle, of not being myself…" He takes Eve from her and turns her on her heels to face him.

"Hey, hey dear, it had been a long way, Xena… I promise you, it will be over soon, then we can life at peace, you, Eve and me… well Gabrielle also" She shocks her head. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Hey blondie is approaching" He kisses the baby one more time and gives her to her mother.

"Ares… be careful"

"Hey, have a little faith, I'm the god of war after all" he vanished.

"Xena? Were you talking to someone? Ares have been here?"

"No, Gabrielle I was thinking aloud"

"umm… The ceremony will be held tonight"

"Good"

"But, Xena…"

"I know, I know, amazons only"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Gabrielle, I really don't like all the community thing" "Maybe I go hunting for the night"

"Is save?"

"We are in Amazon lands, no god can trespass without Artemis blessing and Dite arranged that"

"Ok Xena, but be careful"

"I promise" Gabrielle takes Eve from her "Be good to Auntie Gabrielle" the Amazon goes outside with the baby.

[So I have you all night?]

[What do you have in mind?] They both disappear.

"Wow that was incredible. How did you do that?" She is trying to catch her breathing.

"I'm a god, Xena. If you want I can teach you" He puts his hands in his knees also catching air.

"I'm a sucker of new techniques" She looks directly to his eyes, a hint of mischief.

"Well, let see, your attacker is coming from behind, you don't have time to take your sword or turn… so you flip over him and take him with you in the flip, making him lose balance, now try it"

She does what he had told her, and Ares goes to the ground in his back, Xena in front of him.

"Umm… it's a good move, but you need to be outside"

"Yeah, but for the insides I have another move to show you" He said in his sensuous voice appearing behind her.

"Interesting… I'm your chosen I demand you to teach me" She replayed turning to him and placing her hand inside his vest. They disappear.

"Xe… wakeup…" She was back in the fortress, sleeping in his chest, at hearing his voice she opens one eye.

"Xena… it's dawn, I'll send you to your hut, Gabrielle will be there in any moment"

"Uh… yeah… right" She stand from the bed enveloping herself in one sheet, she bet over him and kisses him "Good morning love" She starts slipping into her tunic.

He is looking at her from the bed, not saying anything, just steering, she gives her a 'What look'

"I love you… I can't wait to marry you" She kiss him again, not saying anything, nothing needed to be say after that kiss, she showed him. And he waved his hand, and she was vanished.

When she stepped out of the ether, she had time just to take a comb for her hair, Gabrielle was entering their hut.

"Good morning Xena"

"Morning Gabrielle, how was the ceremony, where is Eve?"

"Good, Eve is with Artemis"

"What!"

"Is ok, she wanted to spend sometime with her, she is playing with her and Dite"

"Well, if Dite is with them, I will go and say hello"

"Aphrodite, Artemis"

"Hey! Warrior babe, how was last night, did you rested well?"

"I'm sure she did, right Xena? First night in new home…how is our dark and handsome?"

"Not quite bad" "Hi little one, how are you, princess?"

"You are starting to sound like him"

"Very funny"

"What is fanny?"

"Nothing, just something Dite said about Eve" looking to the goddess to follow.

"Oh yeah sweet pea, we where telling Xena that Evie likes to…"

"… Play with her food" Artemis finished.

"Umm, yes… she likes it. Xena could we talk for a sec?"

"Guys, you don't mind watching her?"

"Of course not, Xena, is our niece after all"

"Xena… Did they know that Ares betray us?"

"Yes. That's why they are here."

"Xena… I have this feeling… like something is misplace"

"Don't worry, we are safe here"

"Sweet peas, we have to flee… boring meetings, ya know"

"Thanks guys"

"Xena, mind to join us?" she nodded and sits in front of Yakut and Otere next to the fire.

"Gabrielle told us, you are planning to leave in a few days…"

"Yes I have a plan to follow"

"You make your mind, I see" The warrior smiles to her friends.

"Xena, you haven't told Gabrielle, why?"

"I don't know to be sincere" "She had never trusted Ares. We need a pretty real reaction, who better than Gabrielle, I don't like to lie to her, but…"

"It's ok, Xena, we learn to trust your judgment, but she is suspecting something is going on"

"I know" "See, that's other reason for me to be…" "I've never lie to Gabrielle, yet I'm doing it"

"You have to protect your daughter"

"Yakut, she is already protected, Athena is going after Ares"

"I see… some of our fellows' amazons will be disappointed when you get married" she laughs.

"Talking serious… the two of us, learnt a lot from you… from our past… we know you will be a remarkable goddess of war, Xena. Try not to be afraid, it's a weakness even if you don't show it"

"Lika, bake me nutbread, you want some?"

"No, thanks, maybe later"

"Are you okay, Xena?" "You seem distracted"

"I just want to get to Marcioff' place"

"Me too, I like him, he is good with words and he is quite handsome, doesn't he?"

"He had lived long, he is very wise and just, I held him highly, is a good friend" "Though, he is not my type"

"Of course not, yours is tall, dark, dangerous and handsome. All the men in your life had been like that?"

"What can I say, I like danger… is stimulating, it burns inside me, but you can't judge from the appearances, sometimes you have to see beyond, and what you find is a hard exterior and a soft interior"

"Xena!" "I can't believe you, if I didn't know you better; I'll think you are talking about Ares"

"No! …most of men try to be seem as that, but they are not, like Borias or Marcus"

"I'm sorry, is just… I don't want to lose you to him again"

"Again??" "Gabrielle you'll never lost me. You are great part of my life; you have been for years my only light"

"Those month ago… I had never seen you so happy and it was because of him. I just… I felt like an outsider… you had, though for a brief time, your own family, even Eve misses him, I know you too"

"Gabrielle you are also my family, nothing, hear me, nothing is going to change that. Not even Ares or any other for that matter." "I do was happy, you know?

"Oh… Xena…"

"He made me feel happy and safe and loved, he remember me what I so long time ago forgot, that I was not only a warrior but a woman"

[Xe, are you fine?] He asked preoccupied.

[Yes, let's get this over with, shall we] She signed and answered him a bit sad.

[Time to play… Xe?…]

[Yes]

[Never mind, I'll tell you later]

Xena, starts her acting, changing her features, more alert, looking suspiciously in every direction, she run her fingers through her chakram, getting her sword out the scabbard with her other hand

"Show yourself Ares"

"Hello dear, you miss me?"

"What do you want Ares"

"Not even a kiss… that's how you greeting your future king?"

"Kiss this…" She release her chackram, which goes flying hitting some trees and then right directly to Ares back, he lifts his hand from behind and catch it.

"Xena, Xena, Xena…Do you really think my pretty gift would hit its mark?"

"He caught it!"

"Of course blondie… do you really think I will give Xena a weapon that can harm me, without knowing who it works?"

"Harm you? Xena, is that true?"

"Is Hephestus metal, Gabrielle… the light and dark chakram were, this is also, it can't kill him, but…"

"Enough of enlighten the bard, Enyo… really you should have got rid of her long ago… even playing the warrior stunt, she is pathetic"

"Oh shut up Ares! Now what are you here?"

"Of course, I almost forgot, I want my daughter"

"She is not your daughter; you are not man enough to be a father…"

"Xena! Don't forget I'm no man, I'm a god, YOUR GOD!" He makes a long pause.

[How are we?] They start parrying with their swords, flipping and blocking blows.

[Good. At least Gabrielle is buying it, how about Athena?]

[She is enjoying, herself]

"We have a problem Xena, you obviously want me dead, and I less and less concern of your wellbeing each minute pass"

"So, what do we do now?" Xena, gives Eve to Gabrielle and indicated to move behind her.

"What is it, the 3, 4 time, you try to kill me… you don't have the guts…"

"And you do? Come on try it War God!" He throws the chakram, stocking it in a tree, far away from her reach. And conjure a large bolt to her, she used her sword to defected and duck and roll in her feet, hiding behind a rock.

[We are good]

"Still alive, dear?"

"You trained me, you should know better than anyone; I'm kinda hard to kill. Come on, 'love'. Give me your best shoot" She flips over him, punching him with her feet, he back off a few steps trying to regain balance. He blast another bolt, she deflect it again redirection it to the temple nearby, Ares' temple.

"Oh Xena… your are going to pay for that"

"What? Are you too attach to you little temple?? Remember the last one I burnt???"

"You are good, really good… but you know I'm not going to kill you… I have better plans for you."

"What afraid you can't?"

"No, Xena, Xena… I don't need to kill you; this is just for the sake of sporting. All I have to do is order you to handle her to me, right?"

"You think that's gonna work?? Come on Ares, don't lie to yourself. The only reason, you are obsesses with me is because I don't follow you like your others dogs."

[You have a point there you know?]

[Yeah, when are we going to finish with this…] she said uncomfortable.

[Just we have to get over the meeting tomorrow afternoon they voted and…]

"Xena… I have matter to attend but don't miss me, it will be quick, you will handle me your daughter by your own free will" he vanished

"Xena, is he telling the true? He can order you that?"

"I never thought he will be willing to do it, Gabrielle we have a serious problem; we have to get out of Greece that's our only chance." She said anguish.

"How do we get out of Greece? By the sea? We can get to Egypt by boat in two days…"

"We don't have two days… let's get Marcioff, he can help, and he can transport us out of Greece. Give me Eve. Hurry!"

[Athena listens to my conversation with Gabrielle?]

[Oh yeah… she listen, in fact she was the one who give me the idea of using your oath of obedience][You where marvelous dear]

[I've learn from the best] [Could you say something to your daughter, she is a bit upset]

[Evie, sweet, mommy and I are not really fighting it's just a game]

[I'll get into her dreams later, to calm her down]

[Do you think Apollo and Poseidon will support you also?]

[Maybe Apollo, Unc' Poseidon… I'm not going to bet on that one. I need 10 votes]

[Good luck, Ares]

"Xena!, Xena! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gabrielle, but that last bolt left me a bit dizzy, let's get to Marcioff, and quick, I don't know how long we have."

"I can't believe we let us fool by him. I knew it all he wanted was power, what better than to have and excuse to kill his father and gain support from the other gods."

"I'm the fool Gabrielle, I've known him for long enough to known better."

"Don't blame yourself xena, he almost fool me too, and Hercules he also fool Hercules…"

"Shh.. did you hear that?"

"Xena, Gabrielle what are you doing here? Ares left you near here??"

"Marcioff, can we talk inside, we have serious problems…"

"Of course Enyo"

"Don't call me that"

"Xena, the last time you ask me to not call you that… oh gods… did you and…"

"Please Marcioff let get inside, I know no god can trespass in here"

"Ok, as you wish Xena"

"Hello Mother"

"Ares"

"Did you talk to Dite"

"Yes, everything is settled"

"Good."

[Ares, should've told me]

[We needed a real reaction. I knew you'll go to Xena]

[Where is she now?]

[With Marcioff]

[Good for you a didn't tell the other about your act, you would lose all the support gain]

[I know, thanks, sis]

"Welcome"

"As you know we are here to formalize with our consent Ares right to be king of the gods, all of you had a long time to make you mind in this matter, we'll make it quick. All in favor to held Ares as our new ruler stand up"

Hera stands, along with Ares, Aphrodite, Hephestus, Artemis, Demeter, Hades, Hestia and finally Athena for who Apollo also stands, Poseidon given then an awkward look and also stands.

"It's unanimous." They all sit.

"Fates be witness of our agreement, from now on, Ares God of War, defender of Olympus will be recognizing as King of the Olympian Gods with the rights and responsibilities."

"Hera, also Ares have to know, he has one moon to make his Chosen and Enyo his queen, remember only his equal could take that place or all his rights will be neglected." Athena sits and Ares nods to her.

"We the fates…"

"…Held witness"

"…Of our new king at Olympus and the mortal realm"

"Ares god of war…"

"…Defender of Olympus…"

"…Rise this time as King and ruler."

The fates vanished

"Congratulations son."

"Thank you, mother. If you excuse me, I have to pick up my Enyo."

"Oh… brother, brother, do you really think Xena will come to you after the stand you have pulled this morning? You have to know, that the oath of obedience doesn't apply to married."

"I know that dear sister." She pulls Ares to a corner.

"I want the brat; I want justice to my father."

"Athena… just one thing, I told you I could arrange that"

"Good I want her in my temple in Athens"

"Athena I also told that all Xena was mine… that includes my daughter, you know she is hers."

"You treacherous bastard, you used me, you needed my vote and you used me"

"What can I say, you should know better, sis. You knew your decision couldn't have been made out of a deal, but you were so blind with revenge…"

"Ares, I will kill you… I will kill that warrior of yours and the brat"

"Tsa, tsa, Sis, don't get angry, you lose focus… You won't get near my Chosen or my daughter; follow the rules sis, like a good godline…" Ares said with a devilish grin. "And Athena… it's an order", he added seriously looking her to the eye; the goddess glared at him and vanished furiously.

"Bro, you should get Xena and quick, she is angry." He also vanished

He appears in Marcioff woods, he had to walked to his house, it has past two days since the meeting.

[Xena?]

[Xena?]

"I'm too far. I hate these woods"

"Xena, quick, we got problems. Look over the hill, it's Ares"

"Don't worry Gabrielle" She goes out of the house with Eve in arms

[Good to see you stranger] [How as the meeting]

[Long…but it was quite interesting]

[So that's mean…]

[Yes, they all confirmed my rightful place]

[So, my lord we have to celebrate]

[Of course my queen, of course] In that moment a blot blast in his back, and Athena appears riding.

"Ares! Look out!"

"Athena! You are going to be punished"

"Tsa, tsa, brother… not here in this wood; that doesn't work, it's just like the titans woods, you know, where you kill Dad."

[Xena, get out of here]

"Gabrielle, Marcioff come here"

"What happened?

"Athena is attacking Ares"

"Good, he deserve it"

"No Gabrielle, he…"

"Xena get out of here, NOW" He waves his hand and Eve and Xena disappears from side.

"Ares, what have you done to them?" Gabrielle approach to him, but Athena lunch a bolt to her, the bolt doesn't hit its mark, Ares jump in front of her and is thrown with her backwards to the lake, four impermeable metal walls appears and enclosed them in it.

"Where did you send her?"

"To the farthest end woods near the amazons"

"Look what you done. Now we are stock here"

"What I've done??? I save your life! In the name of…me, you are impossible bardy! I don't know how Xena puts up with you."

"Oh yeah, I really don't know what Xena saw in you, you are nothing but a convenient bastard looking for power, I don't know how you trick her, how you got to her, but thanks the gods she seen the light before committing the worst mistake of her life."

"The worst mistake, the worst mistake! Marry me is not a mistake, and she knows it, for your information she is going to marry me like it or not. We don't have time to this"

"You are unbelievable, after the stand you pulled; do you really think Xena is going to forgive you??? You should be graceful she didn't kill you, but I look my back if I were you, she was more that piss and she won't hesitated next time"

"Umm you mortals are so easily to misguide… blondie, do you really think Xena can kill me? Ok, ok, she can, but would? How many times has she had the opportunity and back off??"

"You are too certain of yourself, you war god should know that overestimate your enemy is a weakness"

"That's true, little Amazon, but you said enemy. Xena is not my enemy, maybe she oppose some of my ways but, an enemy? You don't trust the lives of your daughter and friends to your enemies, you don't fuck your enemies, you don't love enemies, Gabrielle". "Xena is good, she is the best, she can have the world if she wants, but she is better than that. A couple of days ago, she told me, she will become Enyo and will held the responsibilities, I didn't threaten her to do that I just ask her."

"She was with the amazons 2 days ago…What did you do to her?"

"That's the best part, nothing"

"I don't believe you, you must have steal some Aphrodite's poison, cast a spell on her?"

"No spells Gabrielle, you know, she walks the path of war, the way of the warrior, War burn inside her, I burn inside her." _She used those words before…_

"You bastard, you are destroying her"

His features soften and his eyes become blank.

[You transport us, I came back, were are you, is Gabrielle with you???]

[Yeap, she is not quite happy]

[Are you kids having a nice play time?]

"Ares!"

[Yeah, we are stock in some sort of magic box under water; sure one of Hephestus]

[I will get you out, I'll call Dite]

"You bastard!"

[No! get away from here, the tramp was for Gabrielle, Athena want you to came for her, get Eve out of here, don't worry, I'll promise nothing is going to happened to blondie]

[I'm not just worry for her, you know. Be safe]

[You too, get to Marcioff' place, he will know what to do]

"You are talking to her, uh, bastard. Stop molesting her!"

"Ok blondie I tired of this" blasting one of the walls, he get calm and said in a more soft voice he starts speaking.

"We set a tramp for Athena's to fool her, in her own game. She knows I'm most of the time the convenient bastard you claim, like anyone else, so Xena thought to play that card in our advantage"

"You have fucked up, she got mad, I get madder and is believable." She said realizing what he just said as true.

"Then I make this deal with Athena, I got Olympus and Xena and she can get ride of Eve. In the mind time, Hera is convoking a meeting in Olympus, they have to vote to me become king of the gods. They already voted that's why Athena was after me and Xena"

"Suppose I believe you. What will you do with Athena?"

"I'm already king, Gabrielle, it's suppose no god can be influence in his/her decision, so… she can't say or do anything"

"Of course, she knows I have to get a queen to assure my reign, that will be Xena, Athena is going to trying to kill her, but you know Xena is hard to kill and not a mere mortal"

"Of course I know that, she is a skill warrior, the best as you claim"

"No, no you don't understand, Xena is the warrior princess, War chosen, my Enyo"

"And?"

"Aphrodite gave her that title, when we were together, then she become my Chosen, that's the closest to a God, skill, wisdom, instinct, will, no fear, love, justice, strategy, war, in her case, and last but not least I ask her marriage"

"So, you asked her to marriage you… big deal, you wanted her"

"No, Gabrielle. With Xena is never like that, the marriage with a god is a forever commitment, it means eternity, our life threats will become one, she will become Enyo, a part of me and I will become a part of her, we will be in balance, not just for me, for her also…"

"How?"

"Gabrielle, Xena's soul had suffered more than you could ever imagine… that's way she acts like she does… you should have known her before… before she was Xena, when she was Enyo…"

"What?"

"You are a bard; you know the story of Enyo?"

"She was the goddess of War, the god of war Chosen…she died before you and her could marry, Athena and her fight to death for the position of Goddess of War…Oh gods you have only have one chosen, don't you?"

"Yes, Enyo's soul reincarnate in Xena… I looked for her for millenniums… and I found her…"

"But she was no longer a goddess…"

"No… she had to gain the title again, she had to remember, and that's why we have this strong bond, Gabrielle"

"Her last step to regain herself was to embrace darkness and purest goodness, remember, the chakrams, remember the whole deal with Kal?

"Yes, you wanted the power to kill gods"

"That's not the important part. Anyway Xena was pure light and goodness, innocence in essence, she had known in this life the balance, she knew it before… but not in its purest form until she came back from death. She is… ready"

"She knows this; she knows she is really Enyo?"

"Yes, Xena, only has to embrace the fact of being Enyo to become her. Just a little thought and she becomes a goddess, Gabrielle"

"Uh? You are telling me that all this time, she could have been a goddess?" He nods

"What?!"

"What you hear, she was very attached to that mortality you have, but… she has finally made her mind."

"So why she hasn't do it already"

"Because she wants to do it in front of the fates, I'm sure she wants to put a clause to that, that's why"

"And you are ok, with that?"

"You should know that no one, makes Xena do anything, she does as she pleases and when she pleases. Thinking about that, she already acts like a goddess…"

"And why she didn't tell me about the plan?"

"I don't know, first I suggested not to, but then we fight and I told her, she could do what she felt right, after that I don't know."

"You have gotten her, I really don't know how, but you finally got her… she is yours… are you happy?" She says with bitterness and sadness sitting in the far corner of the box.

"What! Gabrielle I love her…" he signs "…of course I'm happy, I'm happy with her, my whole existence doesn't mean anything without her, if I got her… I'm just a lucky man. I learn the hard way, long ago that she is not property of no one."

"So, you really do love her"

"Isn't obvious?"

"Maybe is time for me to go in my own path…"

"Your path…Wait a sec." He starts speaking in Xena' mind a loud [Are you guys ok?]

[Yeah, in our way to Marcioff' we where ambushed, nothing big, but Eve is a little up set, she doesn't stops crying]

"What's she saying?"

[Why? Is she hurt?]

[No! I don't know, it's getting late, and this woods, have something, I think she is feeling it]

[What woods??] [Xena are you in the Titans woods?]

[Yes, it's the quick way]

[No, Xena get as far from there as possible, call Dite or Cupid and make them transport you to Marcioff's or one of their temples, trust me, it's not safe. I call Dite]

"What's in those woods, Ares"

[Sis, Xena is in the titans woods, get her out of there, NOW]

[Chill bro]

[Aphrodite, NOW, if something happened to them you'll pay. I won't lose her again, not to Athena]

"Ares!, what's in those woods??"

"They are protected from the other gods by our laws, but in the Titans woods, my protection doesn't work, Athena could easily get to them and kill them"

"Xena can take care of herself"

"You don't understand, the only reason the other god never have really kill her it's because she is my Chosen and Enyo, but there that law its not apply, for that matter, Athena will not apply that law anymore anywhere, but there won't be consequences and she knows it."

He doubles with pain…

[Xena!?]

"We have to get out of here Gabrielle, something has happened to her"

Xena was facing Athena, she had Eve at her back, reducing her mobility, her chakram in hand, deflecting bolts of energy.

"What Athena, worry of playing fair?"

"No, Xena… I just want to be quick" "Thinking of that, I discover one of your friend Alti power's" The goddess eyes become blank.

In that moment, Xena's mind starts displaying memories of her time in Rome, when Callisto hit her with her chakram in the back, breaking her spine… she can feel the agonizing pain, she collapse to the ground.

Athena's eyes goes normal and she start approaching to them.

"How easy, I thought you would put more resistant you are not a quite a challenge with out your powers, Enyo… You know when I get…"

A pink woosh, a bolt hit Athena's back "Aphrodite, you gonna paid" She turn, the love goddess wave her hand and Xena and the baby disappears. Athena aim a bolt to the goddess, Aphrodite is thrown far away to hit a tree.

[Xena!?, Eve!]

He out of rage and fear, conjure all his energy and the box shattered

"Come, quick!" They disappear

[I'm not going to lose you]

[Ares, protect Eve, promise me]

[I'll, both of you are going to be safe, tell me where are you?] [Are you hurt?]

[I can't move my legs. I don't know, it's dark, it's a limb I think, Dite show up, Athena was there, Ares I don't know if Dite is fine, Athena was conjuring a bolt, when I came here]

[Athena has gone too far this time]

"Where are they?"

"Gabrielle shut up, I have to concentrate. I can't located them"

"Shit, I can't. Athena is going to pay, I'm gonna kill her"

"Ares, maybe you want this, I took it from Xena's bag, it's one of the…"

"…Cronus bones. You have it and you didn't use it? Why?"

"Because I know" she sign "… I know Xena loves you…"

[Xena, heal yourself!]

[No]

[I'm tracking Athena she is going after you, I'm not asking, Now! heal yourself!]

[Ares, don't…]

[It's an order!]

[Yes, my lord]

Xena is in a limb, she holds Eve tightly on the floor, whispering in pain.

"I Xena of Amphipolis Warrior princess with the blessing of my Lord Ares God of War and ruler of Olympus held my rightful bind to my lord and king, hear me out fates in this moment I claim my right as Chosen and consort of Ares to become Enyo once again"

He doesn't hear anything for a while but feels power emanating in the ether [It's done] She says in a tired voice.

"What was that?"

[Now Enyo I want you to search for me and Gabrielle, and transport yourself and Eve back here]

"What was that Ares, Xena can heal herself?" There's a whoosh of purple light "... Xena! Eve! You are safe!"

[I'm sorry my dear, it's just I got afraid, I didn't know what else to do]

"It's okay Ares, it's ok, I'm a bit tired, hold her" Giving Eve to Gabrielle and collapse to the ground, Ares catches her.

"She is drain out, she need a couple hours of rest." They all disappear, appearing in the fortress, Xena in his arms.

"Over here, Gabrielle, stay here with her" He touches her forehead and cheeks "She'll be fine"

"I'm going to see Dite, I'll take Eve with me" He takes Eve from the bard' arms and vanished.

"Eve!"

"Hey Xena, It's me Gabrielle, Eve is with Ares. What happened?"

"Athena attack us, she knock Dite up, and she… aim a spell to me broking my spine, like when in Rome, using my memories, then she transport us to some kind of limb, I don't know. I was delirious. I hear Ares talking in my mind, he asked me… oh gods… he ordered me…"

"He ordered you to heal yourself"

"No Gabrielle, he ordered me to take my position as Enyo, that's why I could heal myself"

"So, you're a goddess, you were going to become his Enyo, anyway, you were his Enyo before, what's the matter"

"It wasn't in front of the fates…I wanted to be in front of the fates" "How did you knew that?"

"Ares and I talked while we were in the box, he told me lots of interesting things. He told me about you wanting some clause with the Enyo thing"

"He told you that?" "What a liar" she smiles

"uh? Liar?"

"Xena, can you explain me why you did what he orders you?"

"Gabrielle he is my lord and god, and now he is also my king, my real self is Enyo, I took an oath of obedience and loyalty when I became his Chosen. He has never order me nothing before, this was the first time"

"So, if he had order you to come back, all those years ago when he was trying to win you back you would have said yes?"

"Yes."

"But I didn't want her that way. I wanted her to come to me by her own free will" "Hello dear, are you feeling better?"

"Much better, oh Eve" He handle the baby she is playing with Ares' pendant.

"Hey guy, I will go to the kitchen if you need me"

"I'm sorry Xe, I'm sorry, I freak out, I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't reach your location and Athena was in the ether looking for you, Dite told me, she put you there for protection. I…"

"Ares it's okay, now come here" He sat in the bed. She takes his hand, brings it to her face and kisses it, "I love you" she said getting near him and kissing his lips.

"Now, I want you to take away these powers, and give them to me in the wedding, in front of the fates and the other gods"

"Xena… I can't do that, but I promise I will think about something to fix this, I will look in the scrolls for a loophole. We will need to go to the fates"

"Now, rest it's late. Gabrielle and I will took care of Eve"

"Thank you"

"Anything for my princess"

She woke up long hours after, it was dark, her god at her side sleeping in her bed. She could see light from the fire place in Eve room. She moves to him, placing small kisses in his chest, she makes appear a piece of ice in her hand and place it his chest making small circular moves. He woke up with the first kiss, but remain eyes closed, waiting to see what she was doing.

[Are you having fun?] He said opening one eye to look to her mischievous eyes.

[Are you?]

[With you, always…] He takes her wrist in his hand and flips over her, she underneath his body

[I want you, now] They were speaking in their minds, but could feel and hear their husky breath and the fast beats of the hearts.

Gabrielle was in her room, she couldn't sleep; she had been awake for hours now thinking in that entire Ares had told her, and what Xena was. _She love him I knew that, but she is going to be with him? I can believe it and she is actually Enyo…_

"Only a part of her soul, sweet pea" Gabrielle jumped in her bed, hearing the sweet voice of the goddess of love.

"Aphrodite! You scare me"

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope, I was thinking"

"I know, thinking too loud, babe"

"Sorry"

"Ya know, you shouldn't be worried, she is finally herself… after way long"

"You know who she was?"

"You don't know who many times Ares has seen her die, every time he lost himself more and more, poor bro"

"What?"

"Gabrielle, Xena is not her first reincarnation… But this time, was different, he felt in love with her, before realizing she was Enyo, this time he was more determinate… Every time the warrior babe had an 'accident' and she died, Ares was like crazy… he used every favor owe, every threat… he didn't want to lose her."

"I didn't knew"

"You couldn't. It's a sad story… the two… you know as the goddess of love I can feel love, they had it, for eons they had it, but now is stronger, is more than love, is real, pure true love Gabrielle, they have achieve it and they deserve it. They understand and respect each other now"

"Well sweet pea, I just wanted to say hi, bye" She vanished.

"I long for this for eons Xena" He said catching his breath, kissing her head. She smiles in his chest.

"Me too, I love you"

"Its morning already, you want to go to Olympus, Hades have Athena in custody with Cerberus"

"Good, but I want to see Eve and Gabrielle first, let her wait"

She get off bed and goes to her dresser to look for something to wear

"umm… Xena… you don't have to do that…" He said while he stands in his normal attire with a thought.

"Yeah… right" She change instantly to her new black silk dress, her necklace, ring and chakram in place. She also conjure black leather gantlets embroil with silver runes of war, a little balance appears also in each.

"Ares we should go to the fates first…" She said wryly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it just have this feeling, I can feel since this morning trials and hear people fighting for just causes…"

"Justice…" He reason, realizing what the fates said "The fates… they said that Eve will be protected by War and Justice" He calls Alex in his mind, seconds later the priestess appears in his room.

"My lord" She vows slightly "My lady Enyo" She looks to the priestess and smiles.

"Alex, take care of Eve, we need to go"

"Tell Gabrielle I will be back later, please"

They disappear immediately after Xena had uttered the words.

"Two lights finally…" Alex smiles entering Eve room.

In the cave of the Fates the three goddess where doing their labor: weaving, baring and cutting threats.

"God of War…"

"…Warrior Princess"

"…We see you have taken your rightful place."

"What bring you here?"

"We want to know what realms Xena had taken over" The God of war spoke loudly to the Fates.

"The warrior princess…"

"…Had become…"

"…Justice."

"She is my Chosen… Why?" Ares asks confuse.

"She has been living by the code of Justice…"

"…helping the defenseless…"

"…she wasn't with the War God when she took her pledge…"

"…then your essence weren't transfer to her."

"Only with a true binding…"

"…your paths will be one"

"You are saying only if we married I will become Enyo?" The warrior inquires.

"You Warrior princess are Enyo, always have, always will…"

"To restore God and Goddess true selfs…"

"…Your threats need to be one."

"We need to continue our task" The three fates said in unison.

"One more question, this title of Justice, will remain?" Xena asked.

"What have been given…"

"…Shall not be taken…"

"… Enyo had gained the right."

Ares squeeze Xena's hand and the vanished.

They reappear in the fortress, in the throne room, Ares walks to his throne, sits lazily one leg over the armchair. Xena remain stand facing him, fingering her necklace absently.

[Well? Do you like it?]

[It's quite unexpected, but will do]

[War and Justice… that means you will keep going against me… good that will keep us entertain]

[So, you are okay with this?]

[Are you kidding… Xe when you become my adversary my life become more… exciting… you are the only one that equals my wits and tactics… it's quite a challenge… I love it]

[Good. So when/where the wedding will be held?]

[Really you still want to marry me? You know you become the goddess of war also]

[Yes, never think a title will part me from you. I love you Ares; nothing is going to change that]

[I'm truly happy, Enyo. I love you]

"Finally, I've been waiting for this for eons"

"Dite"

"Xe you look refresh, godhood suit you well"

"Thanks Dite. I was wondering if you can help me with the wedding plans"

"Of course warrior babe, I loveee it, later love birds" The goddess vanished in her usual pink light.

Alexandra walks into the room called by her master with Eve in arms

"My lord, my lady" Ares nods to her.

"Hello Alex" Xena turns in her heels to face the priestess and take her daughter.

"I gave her meal, she was hungry"

"Thank you. Can you call Gabrielle?" They priestess nods and heads outside for Gabrielle.

Ares remain in his throne looking into a window hang in the air, his goblet in hand, an amuse look in his face.

"Something interesting?"

"Yeah… I need to check on Tellon"

"Who is he doing?"

"Well, he is not you, but is quite something, my army is marching to Athens's border tomorrow, Athena's army is in position to attack Thebes, seems that no one had been inform of Athena's current state."

"Maybe someone has taken over…"

"Perhaps, I haven't seen Discord lately"

"You think she still is in alliance with her?"

"It's not a smart move to go against me right now… but it's Discord we are talking about. I will need to pay her a visit" he said with a grin in his face.

"I could go with you… I want to see her face" she said with mischief.

"Surely she already knows Enyo, she must be blasting something"

Xena conjures some white furs and a kind of superficies with toys in the floor of the room, placing Eve there.

"I also need to see how Mark Anthony is doing in Egypt, the army of Ceasars nephew' Octavius is getting too close to Tebas. It was good idea to get him help from Cleopatra"

He stands coming closer to the table beside them, he conjure a silver goblet like his own and offers it to Xena. She takes it, sips some and leaves it in the table. Waving her hand, a large map of Egypt and the Mediterranean Sea appears.

"Yes, I see she received my note, an alliance between them will be good, I really don't want anyone from the house of Ceasar in control of the Mediterranean Sea. Mark Anthony is a good general and Cleopatra won't be foolish to fight alone. But I think they should wait to see want happens and be prepare to attack, they can place their ship force, in here… and here; get a couple of legions there to reinforce the city walls." She finishes pointing with a finger strategy spots in the map, taking again her goblet. Ares is looking at her with pleased eyes.

"Gabrielle" Hearing someone approaching, Xena lifts her head to greet her friend.

"Hello Xena, Ares"

"Xena, Marcioff must be worried… we left him yesterday in the woods" The new goddess looks to Ares.

"I hear; blondie you are right" He said looking absently to the bard turning his attention to his goddess again.

[I'll go to his house before my meeting with Tellon and Mark Anthony]

"Good, but maybe Gabrielle and I can go to see him" Waiting for his agreement.

"If you want… but remember we need to be at Olympus tonight" She nods and he vanished.

"So, it's decided, you will remain a goddess, you will married him, you will held your new responsibilities" She said irritated and sadly more like a statement than a question.

"Gabrielle… I'm the same Xena, my condition of goddess won't change who I am… and yes I will marry Ares and I will remain with him, he will need my help. Try to understand…"

"Don't get me wrong Xena, I understand perfectly… you finally choose him" she said bitterly.

"Gabrielle…"

"Xena, I'm glad you are happy, Otere asked me to stay with them for a while, maybe I should do that, you don't need me anymore and they… they do. I have duties to accomplish also, I've delaying them, delegating them to be with you and…" She continue firmly yet trying not to break in tears.

Xena tries to approach but the bard held an arm, for her to remain where she was.

"You have change, believe it of not… you didn't tell me about the plan, you didn't trust me, you trusted him… I'm not a little girl anymore Xena… I'm a warrior also, a bard, an Amazon Queen, we were suppose to be friends, our path supposed to be one, you were suppose to reincarnated in a holy woman of peace, you knew it and yet you have chosen to become War!... Don't you see it?" She starts yelling at her.

"Don't you see, he has changed you! He finally got you all way around. I've seen you two working together, planning battles… tell me I'm wrong?"

"I just gave him my opinion… he will need my help at Olympus and I'm glad I can be of help"

She starts pacing angrily around the room. Xena took Eve in her arms and walked to the throne, sitting there. She was calm, listening to her friend.

"You told me you wanted to marry him, that Ares didn't want you to held the responsibility and yet you are going to…"

"Yesterday when we were in the box, he told me, you were willing to accomplish your new duties, what about helping others Xena? What about the greater good?" Xena feels a familiar tingle down her spine, sensing Ares in the ether.

"I don't need to justify my actions or myself to you or to anyone in that matter, Gabrielle" Xena said dryly in a loud voice which echoes in all the halls, emphasizing her name and giving her a warn look.

"Alexandra!" Xena shouted.

[Calm down love, you will bring a storm.] Leaning to the table facing her, she smiles only for him to notice. [You look spectacular in my throne]

[It was the only chair available] She looks to Gabrielle again.

"Xena… that's what…" They priestess open the doors of the room, she had closed before.

"Yes, My lady Enyo?" She vows slightly wanting for her command.

"Alexandra, take Eve with you" She said coldly, the priestess approach the goddess and takes the baby with her; she gave Gabrielle a brief glace and exits the room, closing the doors behind her.

Gabrielle was with her hands in her hips, waiting for Alex to leave them alone; astonish and angry at her friend. Her eyes fix in the goddess, sitting in the throne with her back straight, both hands in the arms of the chair, legs cross and her head high regally looking Alex' back, when the priestess close the door, her eyes went to the bard.

"See… that's what you have become!"

"Gabrielle…" She started with a dangerous low voice.

Ares remain silence listening and watching like a hawk every word and every move from his goddess.

"What've become?" Xena comes forward in her sit. "I will tell you what I have become…I am _Xena of Amphipolis, the Warrior princess, Ares' Chosen…" _

"I am _Enyo, the God of War consort and companion_… I'm his better half…"

"For one time I was _Xena Destroyer of Nations_, I was respected and feared… hopefully I was redeemed by my actions and by love…"

"And from that redemption I had gain the right of becoming the _Goddess of Justice_ _yet not of War…" _She said with the same firm voice loud enough for Gabrielle to hear. Her jaw had dropped with astonishment.

"…but don't worry that will come eventually" She finishing in a confident tone. Gabrielle tensed her muscles and opens her mouth to speak.

"So, you are the goddess of justice…" Realizing what her friend just said.

"The fates confirm it this morning" She answers like it was of not importance.

"And yet you are willing to become Goddess of War?"

"I'm a warrior Gabrielle, I can't deny my nature" She spat at her angrily, the bard comes around her, climbing up the first step to the throne. From the window, clouds were moving forming a storm. [Don't lose focus Xena, use what I taught you]

"Your nature is not war, Xena" Gabrielle said shyly in a low voice looking into the eyes of her friend, they were cold and didn't give away her feelings.

"You had said it yourself before; my path is the one of a warrior… I live out my life by a code of War and Justice; I accept that in Hindus, I will not deny it now" Xena said firmly closing the subject. She stood up and walked past the younger woman, looking at her, she went to the table where Ares was lean, pick up her goblet and refills it with a thought sipping the content.

"This is how will be like between us?" The bard murmured to her self.

"Doesn't have to, Gabrielle" Hearing her friend whisper. Placing her drink in the table she moves to Ares, he place a hand in her shoulder, to reassure his support, calming her. Xena let go from him and walks to the bard.

"Gabrielle, I love you… you are my friend, but try to understand… I want to live out my life with him also… I want to have a family..." she said it in a soft voice.

"You once said I was your family…" Gabrielle answers in a whisper sadly.

"Families grows…" responding sweetly to her friend.

"…I don't recognize you anymore…" the bard replies with regret. She turns from her, Xena tries to catch her hand but Gabrielle shows it off.

[Let her be…]

"How this happened? How he won you back?" Her voice broke, she maintain turned her back at her, tears falling her face.

"I…" she turns her head to him for a brief moment signing hard "…I just love him; now I know I can be with him, without losing myself to darkness… you taught me that, right? Love is the stronger force on earth"

"You said you love me" she responds in a whisper.

"Of course I love you, it's just a different kind of love"

"But I love you, Xena; I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" She said firmly turning in her heels to face her. "Why can you love me, the way I do?"

"Gabrielle…I didn't know"

In his inner thoughts Ares starts realizing what Gabrielle was saying… She _is in love with her… how did I miss that… that's way… _

"Of course you didn't…who could you?... I wasn't with you all the time, right?... I've never cared for you, right? She says with sarcasm, Xena tries to reach her. "Don't touch me!" She takes a step back "Don't you see it? I love you and you are going to marry him!"

"Gabrielle…" Xena could utter word; she didn't know what to say.

"Tell me Xena, what he can give you that I can't?"

"Gabrielle, it's not that what matters… I've been in love with him for years… he is kind to me, he loves me, and respects me and accepts me, and he doesn't judge me not in my bad times or my good ones, he is passionate, he makes me laugh… he…"

"I can be that to you too, you don't need him…" The Amazon came near to her; she takes Xena's face in her hands

"Gabrielle…"

"Please let me show you…" and kisses her, Xena is stunt, but don't return the passion the Amazon is showing to her. Xena parted, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle…"

"It's ok, I will go now" She walks past her towards the door, she turns to gave Xena one more glace, tears falling freely her cheeks and runs the rest of the way. Xena is going after her, when a strong hand stops her.

"Ares, let me go… I need to explain to her" She said not facing him, looking the way Gabrielle was.

"Look at me" He said gently, she turns her head to his request. "She needs to be alone for a while… give her space"

"I don't want to lose her" At saying this, tears start stormy from her eyes, Ares brings her close to him, holding her, comforting her.

"You won't lose her… you two have been through a lot together… you won't lose her, you'll get through this one" Xena leans her head into his shoulder.

"I will ask Artemis to talk to her if you want. Artemis likes her and will protect her" Looking down to her.

"Thank you" She lifts her head and kisses his lips briefly.

Gabrielle keeps running until she gets the woods outside the fortress. She got to a tree, taking her breath.

"How could I was so stupid!" She falls to the ground to keep crying.

"Sweet pea, are you okay?" The bard looks up to the goddess in front of her.

"Aphrodite …why?"

"Gabby, love is not an easy path… sometimes love is not always return."

"But why, she doesn't love me?" The goddess gives her a tender smile.

"She loves you, but not the way you do. She loves you as a friend, as a sister… Maybe she is not your true love, maybe you haven't found it yet"

"But in Hindus, they said she was my soul-mate…"

"I know, but that doesn't mean she is the love of your life or you are hers, that means your threats have been intertwine, your threats had become close, the difference with hers and my bro's is that their threats are destine to become one, I told you last night that their love was the purest and stronger imagine"

"Arrrr…" She keeps crying.

[Ar'?]

[Dite I'm busy]

[I know, tell Xena I going to take Gabby to my temple]

[Thanks sis]

After taking to his brother, the goddess took Gabrielle hand and they both disappear.

Xena and Ares remain lock in each other arms a long time, she was silently crying and him thinking a way to make her feel better, when her sister talked in his mind.

"Hey…" Holding her from her shoulder for her to look up at him. "Dear, Dite had taken Gabrielle to one of her temples… she'll be okay, maybe tomorrow or the next day you can see her, Dite will talk to her, everything is going to be alright"

"I should check on Eve, she was up set, when I call Alex."

"I'll go with you" They both disappear to appear in the kitchen where Alex was with Eve.

"My lord, my lady…" the priestess bows and the others servants in the room do like her, exiting the room.

"Alex, I'm sorry I yell to you" Xena said taking Eve from her.

"It's okay Xena" She smiles at her.

"Hey Evie, you want to go to meet your grandmother" Ares said kissing the baby's forehead.

"Xe we have to go now, they are expecting us."

"Right" The three of them vanished.

"Terries, Sirana" The priestess called the other ones.

"They are gone?" One of them asked

"Yes, return to your duties"

"She is kind of frightening, doesn't she?" the youngest one whispers.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of. Xena is a good person." Alex responds firmly.

The God of War and his new goddess appear in the main halls of Olympus, where Hera was with Hades. Ares was holding his daughter.

"Mother, Hades"

"Welcome son, Xena"

"Hera" the warrior goddess bows slightly to her.

"Hello Xena, I'm very glad to see you. Godhood suits you very well"

"Thank you Hades"

"I have matters to attend before the trial" The underworld god vanished in his grey whoosh of light.

"You brought your daughter, let me see her" Ares offers the baby to his mother. The goddess of womanhood and family sits in her throne, conjuring two comfortable chairs in front of hers.

"She is a beautiful child Xena" she pause for a moment examine the aura of the baby and her soften features. "She is peace, that god, filled her with peace, she will be a messenger of peace for the Olympian order, if you agree Xena" She nods.

"She needs to be formally your daughter Ares, if she is going to be a messenger of peace for us Olympians, she must be one of us; other pantheon's should recognize her as our own."

"Ares told me about it, I agree to that"

"Good, after the trail, she will become one of us. Where are you going to celebrate the wedding, remember you only have 1 month to do it and the fastest the better."

"Aphrodite is helping me with that, but it could be in a week or so, I would like to marry with the full moon" Ares squeeze Xena's hand in happiness

"Good" Iris appears behind them.

"My goddess, everything is ready in the trial room"

"Thank you Iris" Looking to her. "Iris could watch Eve while we are in trail" Addressing to Ares and Xena.

[I prefer is she is with Alex]

[Ok, I will take her there]

"Thank you mother, but she needs her sleep, I will take her to my high priestess" Hera with a knowing smile, _overprotective, like my son… _

Hera hands over Eve to her son, he takes the baby while standing, look to his mother with a smile, he bent down to Xena kissing her and vanished, same wise Iris vanish.

"I haven't seen him happy in a long time… you make him happy" Xena smiles to the older goddess.

"I know, I'm happy, too."

Ares appears in his fortress holding Eve, the baby is playing with his pendant.

"You like this don't you?" The baby giggles, listening to his voice. "Let's find Alex" He closes his eyes, trying to reach his priestess mind.

[Alex, please come to the throne room] Saying this he sits in his throne, Eve in his lap, facing him.

"So, baby, what do you think your mommy would like as wedding gift?" The baby looks at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know… I would need your help to convince Uncle Hades" The doors opens and Alexandra goes into the room.

"My lord, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Xena and I will be busy at Olympus, Athena's trial might be long. Will you watch her?"

"Of course Ares. Will be my pleasure"

"Alex… I know you like it here, but I want move to this island in Melos, with Xena and the kids… I was wondering if you like to come with us, Xena will need help and she trust you"

"Kids??? So you want to get her Solan, don't you? I would love it, you know I don't have children, but I like them very much, especially this little one…" She said taking Eve from the god.

"She doesn't know, I want it to be a surprise."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing"

"Good" he came near to the baby and kisses her forehead. "Be good Evie" Seeing the intention of Ares of leaving she said:

"So, Gabrielle won't return?"

"I don't care, but Xena does… I don't know what to do with that… I don't want her sad and that amazon… is annoying and I don't know, if she ever told Xena to decide between her or me, I don't know what her answer will be"

"Ares… She loves you… that's why the Amazon left, right?" she said in a tender voice.

"I gatch go, watch her. If you need anything call." Ares look at her for an instant, not wanting to continue with the conversation he said harshly and vanished.

When Ares reappear at Olympus, all the gods and goddess of the Greek pantheon were at Olympus, wanting to be witness of the trail against the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, he sat in his knew throne, her mother beside her in his left and Xena in his right, in front of them making a circle the rest of the gods.

"Welcome" Hera's voice echoes the room, silencing the murmurs.

"Hades, bring the accused" the god waves his hand and the goddess of wisdom appears in the middle of the room, in her usual attire, a golden armor, little pieces like scams all over the dress.

"Athena you have been accused of two charges, the first of aiming a deadly bolt to Aphrodite your sister and the second of high treason, trying to kill your brother and king. How do you declare?"

"I will declare guilty… yet I will declare you have no right to judge me, I was in holy land, the woods of the Titans and the woods of Tranquility when the two events occurred… I also will say I'm terrible sorry, I was blind with rage and I was reckless, I mean no harm to them" she finish with a firm and yet innocent voice.

"Athena… how you dare to said you meant no harm, you also were after my Chosen" Ares roar from his sit, Xena places a hand in his arm to calm him down. [Ares don't make a scene we want her punish, we need to remain calm] Ares seem to calm down at her word, because he continue in a normal voice.

"My daughter was with Xena at that moment and you trap me in a metal magic box. I want to say that Athena use dark magic, using Xena' memories of moments before her crucifixion a year ago, to break her spine, making her impossible to defense herself from her attacker, you are the goddess of honorable war… your acts weren't honorable, if it wasn't for Aphrodite, my chosen and Enyo and my daughter will be dead."

"It's that true, Athena?" Hera inquired.

"I didn't use dark magic… just her memories and by the way that was the reason she become one of us, she would be grateful" Athena said in an arrogant form.

"I was order to become a goddess by my lord, Athena, I had the right… and if you haven't attack me, I would had become one never the less, so I don't need to be graceful… not to you, but to my future husband" Taking Ares hand in front of the gods, most of them started to murmur in excitement and recognition.

"Athena…about the magic box, to restrain a god, what do you said?"

"The tramp wasn't for Ares I never meant to imprison him, was for Xena's mortal friend to delay her"

[She is laying… she knows perfectly that Gabrielle is a good bargain chip]

[I know, we must be careful with what we said, she can use it in her advantage]

"You knock your sister also, that was also to delay the warrior princess?"

"I was facing Xena, Aphrodite appeared and I didn't see her when I hit her, I didn't know who I hit till I saw her in the ground."

"Ares! That bitch left me a bruise! See!!!" Aphrodite stood, knowing that thing didn't happen that way, pointing to her stomach.

"I know sister, please, let Athena continue" Showing a tender and compressive smile to his sister. That look and the ways of the God of War, left astonish most of the Gods present, they have never seen him behaving like this. Xena smiled looking to him.

"Like I was saying, I didn't know that Dite was there"

"One more question Athena, why did you where there, why did you attack Ares, Xena and Aphrodite?"

"Like I said before, I didn't think, I was full of rage and my grief was too new… I wanted to avenge my father," the goddess said with false regret. More murmurs in the room were silence when the new King of the gods stood to speak.

"If someone has anything more to say in her favor, say it now" He pause a moment waiting for the other gods to speak, but that never came. _She have been left alone, ironic I always was the one left alone… he thought to himself_

"Well, Athena, we have listened to you, know I will gave you my verdict…" He started looking directly to his sister with coldest eyes … "As you said, we have no right to judge your actions in the woods of the Titans and Tranquility…" An smile creep her lips. "…never the less, your behavior as the goddess of Honorable Warfare had been pointed out as inacceptable, therefore I will rip you out of that title forever." The goddess smile fade and her face denote anger.

"Athena you are free to go now. You all may go now also, the trial is over" He said looking the rest of his family. Most of the gods start vanishing, until in the room only stood, Hera, Dite with Hephestus and Cupid, Hades with Persephone and Ares with Xena at his side.

"Ar! You were way spectacular, bro. Hephi and I, are impress" He smiles to his sister shaking his head. "Thank you Dite"

"Well Cupid and I have to run, tonight we have work to do" She kisses her husband and vanished with her son.

"I have work to do also, brother." He nods and the god of forge also vanished.

"Hades, I will need to talk to you later" He said to his uncle.

"You know where to find me, Xena, sister" The three goddess smiles to each other.

Persephone hugs Xena whispering to her ear _"Welcome to the family sister"_ Taking her husband hand they vanished.

"Ares we have matter to discus, meet me tomorrow… and bring Xena" They nod to her and she vanished also.

"Well?"

"Home" she smiles tired looking at him.

"Home… sounds good" Xena squeeze Ares's hand and both step into the ether.

They appear in Alex chambers, where she was pacing with Eve to get her to sleep.

"Hi guys, who was the trial?" The priestess said in a whisper.

"Good" Ares responds also in a whisper

"She doesn't want to sleep, but she is tired and sleepy" continue the whispers. Xena walk to her and take her daughter gently in her arms.

"It's ok, I will take her. We will be at home. If something happens call us" Xena said to her.

"Xena, I asked Alex if she wanted to move with us"

"If you want to Alex, I will be very grateful"

"I told Ares I will love it"

"Good, so see you tomorrow, good night"

"Night Alex" He said and the vanished with the baby in Xena's arms.

They reappear in their home, in Xena's fortress in Melos nearby island. In their room, the fire place was burning a nice fire, illuminating the large room with a faint light. By the time the arrival Eve was soundly asleep, so Xena walked to the annex room where her crib was placed, she settle the baby there, Ares had come behind her, holding her by the waist while she look thoughtfully to her daughter.

[She will need her own room soon, Xe]

[Yeah, she is growing too fast] [We should let her sleep] They exit the room closing the door, but not completely.

They both sat in the fur coach in front of the fire, Xena's head lean in Ares shoulder, one arm wrap around her by the waist, her feet up in the coach. Looking to the fire, the remain silence for a while until her thoughts broke it

[Most of them thought you would take her to Tartarus or something worst, I'm proud Ares]

[You thought it too] more like a statement that a question.

[Maybe a second] she replayed shyly.

[I told you, you make me want to be better, the fanny thing is that I judge her like my father would had done, fairly, she is my sister after all]

[Like I said I'm very proud] He lifts her head to his, looking at her with loving eyes and kisses her passionately.

Parting the kiss, he stood in front of her, never breaking the penetrate gaze. She looks at him a bit curiously.

He took her underneath the arms to lift her up forcefully –sometimes she forget how strong he was- she didn't utter word, but her eyes never left his. He took a step backward looking at her, watching every curve, every inch of skin like examine her, then without saying a thing, he took her chakram a throw it against the wall, sticking it decisively. He went forward, losing the strap on her dress. He slips it through her body, touching her skin through the silk travelling her body with his hands reaching her tights, he let go the dress to fall to the floor. Xena hadn't said a thing yet, he was too determinate to rip her of her clothes slowly, her heart was beating hard and her blood flew fast, his touch even slightly and through fabrics always made her tremble, the window at their side was open, so her skin scrawled and her nipples became hard.

He continue his exhaustive examination of her now completely nakedness admiring her, desire, love and lust in his eyes. He came even closer, his breath over her face, he lifts both hands to touch her breast, sensing the hardest of her nipples in his palms and lower his head to licked and sucked them one by one, she moaned.

Ares lift her on her feet and carry her to the bed behind them, placing her there, he looked down and smiled confident. She broke the silence for the first time.

[Something amused you, my lord?] She teased.

[No, my dear, is just I like you like this… docile, vulnerable, beautiful… mine]

[You don't need me docile or vulnerable to be yours Ares… I'm already yours]

[I want you now, I wanted you this morning when you woke up, I wanted you in the middle of the trail when you said aloud to the others that I will be your husband…] he said feverously.

[I'm here] That was all she said, with a thought his clothes disappears, he put his legs between her, making them even near, he started kissing her neck and shoulders making his way down the collarbone and her breast, taking his time in every inch, delighting himself with the sight and feel of his goddess.

When his mouth reaches her navel, Xena was gasping for air, breathing hard, curving her back to him to kiss him, wanting to feel him.

[No, no, no Xena. You are mine. I will do what I pleased with you tonight; so be a good girl and stay still] He said looking at her, taking a threat of hair out of her beautiful face.

He continue exploring her, his mouth now in her wet womanhood; she spread her legs even more to him, her body begging to be penetrated, her moans became more loudly when his tongue entered her, trusting her also with his fingers while his tongue travelled to her hot spot making circular movements, her whole body started to shake in spasms and she came, he licked her one more time tasting her juices, before lifting his head. Her hands were still clenched to the silk sheets. He smiles in satisfaction watching her totally abandoned to him.

[I need… to return you… the favor] She said still trying to catch her normal breath.

[That wasn't a favor, dear, that was a promise] He said proud and confident.

[I told you, tonight you are mine…] he finished saying devilish, taking his hands over her head, and kissing her mouth passionate, their tongues fighting the eternal battle of supremacy, giving each other more of what they possible could manage. She could feel his manhood pressed against her belly crying aloud to be unleash, she spread her legs once more for him, wanting him, needing him. Listening to the pray of her body under his, Ares entered her, their movements become one, in a beautiful melody of moans and groans leaving their lips in unison, only shutting up when they kissed, he felt her inner muscles contract and release with his ins and outs, making him feel more excited, on need of her, he started moving faster and penetrating her deeper and harder with every trust until the release came for both of them at the same time, and him, still in her, move to a side to rest a second.

[I love you Xena. I can't think of expending my live without you] He said between breaths.

She rolled over him, her black hair hanging down her face, like a curtain over him, her eyes full of determination while she said: [I love you Ares, and nothing nor anyone is going to parted me from you]

Being over him, she used the opportunity to ride him, no thinking her body could tolerate more, she felt more excitement growing in her, wanting more from him, looking into her eyes he knew what she wanted, he lifted her a bit with his stronger arms, placing her in position to ride him, he began moving inside her, filling her in every trust, she dancing over him up and down, with her hands intertwine in his, kissing his mouth and earlobes, and neck and every inch of skin possible until once more the orgasm flew into the air with cries of joy. She dropped herself above him lazily, their legs intertwine, her head resting in his chest, listening carelessly to the beating of his heart, one of her finger running all the way of his chest and low stomach. One of his arms holding her from behind, while the other playing with her hair. They fall asleep that way at the rise of the sun.

"Can't sleep sweet pea?"

"No… I can't, Dite, is Xena alright?"

"Yes little one, you want to see her? I just came from Olympus, Athena was rid of her title of goddess of honorable warfare, you think that bitch can be honorable…Anyway, my bro' decided that punishment for her, I think it's a good one, like daddy's"

"Oh. Good to know Dite"

"I'm sorry sweety I forgot"

"It's okay, I just want to check is she and Eve are fine, then I will go to sleep."

"Okay" the goddess waved her hand a window appeared before the bards eyes, there was a fortress, in one of the bedrooms Eve, sleeping in her crib in the other was Ares and Xena in the Mongolian fur couch, leaning into each other.

"See, they are okay…" in that moment is when Ares lift Xena from the couch forcefully, stepping back and getting her chakram from her…

"That bastard is going to hurt her, they must have fight" the bard said angrily to the goddess.

"I don't think that Gabrielle" Feeling the love emanating from them.

The two of them continue watching…

_He went forward, losing the strap on her dress, he slips it through her body, touching her skin through the silk travelling her body with his hands reaching her tights, he let go the dress to fall to the floor._

"Gabby is better if you don't watch this…" the goddess suggested.

"No! I want to see, what he can gave her I can't" Gabrielle yelled, and she kept watching…

_He came even closer, his breath over her face, he lifts both hands to touch her breast, sensing the hardest of her nipples in his palms and lower his head to licked and sucked them one by one, she moaned._

"Gabrielle really, you shouldn't be…"

"Please Dite, I need to know…" she said begging to the goddess, she never left her eyes away from the window.

_Ares lift her on her feet and carry her to the bed behind them, placing her there, he looked down and smiled confident. She broke the silence for the first time. _

_[Something amused you, my lord?] She teased._

"They aren't moving their lips, why can we listen to their thoughts?"

"Because those are words of Love, Gabrielle, that's why"

_[No, my dear, is just I like you like this… docile, vulnerable, beautiful… mine]_

_[You don't need me docile or vulnerable to be yours Ares… I'm already yours]_

_[I want you now, I wanted you this morning when you woke up, I wanted you in the middle of the trail when you said aloud to the others that I will be your husband…] he said feverously._

_[I'm here] That was all she said, with a thought his clothes disappears, he put his legs between her, making them even near, he started kissing her neck and shoulders making his way down the collarbone and her breast, taking his time in every inch, delighting himself with the sight and feel of his goddess. _

_When his mouth reach her navel, Xena was gasping for air, breathing hard, curving her back to him to kiss him, wanting to feel him._

_[No, no, no Xena. You are mine. I will do what I pleased with you tonight; so be a good girl and stay still]_

_He continue exploring her, his mouth now in her wet womanhood; she spread her legs even more to him, her body begging to be penetrated, her moans became more loudly when his tongue entered her, trusting her also with his fingers while his tongue travelled to her hot spot making circular movements, her whole body started to shake in spasms and she came, he licked her one more time tasting her juices, before lifting his head. Her hands were still clenched to the silk sheets. He smiles in satisfaction watching her totally abandoned to him._

_[I need… to return you… the favor] She said still trying to catch her normal breath._

_[That wasn't a favor, dear, that was a promise] He said proud and confident. _

_[I told you, tonight you are mine…] he finished saying devilish, taking hers hands over her head, and kissing her mouth passionate, their tongues fighting the eternal battle of supremacy, giving each other more of what they possible could manage. She could feel his manhood pressed against her belly crying aloud to be unleash, she spread her legs once more for him, wanting him, needing him. Listening to the pray of her body under his, Ares entered her, their movements become one, in a beautiful melody of moans and groans leaving their lips in unison, only shutting up when the kissed, he felt her inner muscles contract and realize with his ins and outs, making him feel more excited on need of her, he started moving faster and penetrating her deeper and harder with every trust until the release came for both of them at the same time, and him, still in her, move to a side to rest a second. _

_[I love you Xena. I can't think of expending my live without you] He said between breaths._

_She rolled over him, her black hair hanging down her face, like a curtain over him, her eyes full of determination while she said: [I love you Ares, and nothing nor anyone is going to parted me from you]_

"So that is… good sex" Gabrielle said bitterly not wanting to recognize what she just saw as true love, even if deep down on her she know it.

"No… it's not only GOOD SEX Gabrielle, is unconditional and unselfish love, don't you understand, even if the fates didn't made one their threats they are already one by love. They understand, respect and accept each other in the good and the bad, in life and death, in love and hate, her love had change WAR itself Gabrielle" the goddess shout for the first time at her friend and closed the window angrily.

"I know Dite, but it hurts" The goddess signed.

"I know sweet pea, I know, but if you really do love her, you would want her to be happy and I think certain Muffin stud makes her happy, don't you think?"

"You are right, tomorrow I will go to the fortress to apologize to Xena, to hope her to be happy with him and tell her I will spend sometime with the amazons."

"Goddie, toddie, I'm proud. Now sleep, it's almost dawn."

"Night Dite and thank you"

When Ares opened his eyes it was midmorning, from the bed he could see, Eve sited in her crib playing with her ragdoll, Xena at his side, her head and left leg over him completely asleep, the night had been long for them. He moved her slightly not to wake her and got off the bed, he conjure his silk pants while walking, to where his daughter was.

"Morning sweety, come here…" He took the baby from the crib and vanished with her to the kitchen.

"Let's see, you want breakfast?" "Yeah, milk?" The baby giggled, taking Ares pendant in her hand. He conjure a bottle of milk, he vanished returning to the bedroom. Xena was sleep yet.

Sitting with Eve in the couch in front of the bed, he started to feed her, looking to Xena.

[What do you think Evie… should we wake her?] The baby looked at him with wide eyes.

[Ok, I'll let her sleep]

[Or you can wake me…] Xena said, haven listen what the god had said.

[Morning dear]

[Morning, come to the bed, bring the little one] she said with a smile, patting her side at the bed. He transported them to the bed with a thought.

[Good morning love] she said kissing him [Hi Evie] touching the baby's head, still in Ares arms, drinking her milk. She wrapped herself in the bed sheets and stood walking to the bathroom.

[When you finish with her, you can help me in the bathtub] she said from the doorframe of the bathroom, turning only her head to him, letting the sheets slid to the floor, discovering her naked body.

[Is that a promise?]

[Only is you get here in time] she tease, getting into the water.

[See, that's why, we need Alex here… this young lady need's her meal more than I need mine…] he finished in a provoking tone.

When the baby got asleep, Xena was in her drawer chest looking for something. Ares came from behind wrapping his arms around her.

"You know, you have no need of looking for your clothes, just conjure them"

"I know, it just a bad habit" She said at the same time a dark blue short dress made of satin and silver embroils as those of her old armor appear in her body, black boots and her black new gantlets, her chakram was in the wall and her sword and daggers over a table.

"I like this one… I would like it more when I see it in the floor" He said taking off the straps of the shoulders

"Ares, we have a lot to do today" She said when he started kissing her neck and sucking her earlobe, the sent of his breath against her skin was like a drug, she couldn't resist him, _she wonder, how I could resist him all those years… he is so intoxicating._

[I know][I always wonder the same, but I have your answer… you have a strong willpower Xena and not even myself could break your determination]

[umm…yeah whatever you said…] she replayed lost in his touch. He laughed

[I want you to lead my armies…] he said joking.

[Yeah, right, I'm enjoying this… I'm not brain damage] She replayed coldly.

[I was joking, I don't need you or want you to lead armies, though being the goddess of war and all you will have your own, but I have better plans for you] she turn to face him.

[I know, but I will decide which wars to fight and which don't. And what plans are those, my lord?]

[I want and need you to rule with me, someone has to drag me to earth and slap me when I make the wrong decision… I will need your help now I have to face the responsibilities of my father as king, deal with the other gods is not my thing… and the administration, the meetings… any of those are]

[I'll be glad, that's the queen's job after all, and you know, what is also the queen's job?] She said with mischievous eyes.

[No, but I bet you are going to tell me]

[Satisfying her king] she said, taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

She start kissing him passionately mixing her tongue with his, she made him sit in the couch behind him and then lower herself to him, kissing him again, travelling with her tongue through his body, biting his nipples, making her way to the flesh between his legs, she made his clothes disappeared and start placing little kisses to his member, licking it, from the shaft to the tip and backwards, never losing the eye contact with him, she felt him with the first kiss hardened.

[Xe, you don't need to do this]

[Ares… let me; I want to see you at my will]

[I'm always at your will] She licked him again this time his balls and he groaned loudly.

[I want you totally abandon to me, your flesh will talk to me, now relax and enjoy] That was the last time she spoke, she continue playing with his balls, making him moan more and more as her hand move up and down in his shaft, when he was ready, she took him with her mouth, her tongue moving in circles inside, she started moving up and down, first taking her time, examine each inch, he kept moaning her name, his hands in her hair caress her and pleading her to take more of him, more fast, he came like an explosion in her, and she lick and took every drop of his all the way his groin.

He held his arms in both sides of the couch, catching his breath, while she looked at him, from his legs, satisfied.

[You… you, my queen are incredible] He said while he took her from the arms and drove her to him, kissing her forcefully and grateful.

[I'm glad you find me helpful, my lord] she teased.

"Hi Alex"

"Gabrielle, we weren't expecting you"

"I didn't leave with the best regards yesterday"

"We notice; what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Xena, is she in her bedroom, can I go inside?"

"Gabrielle, she isn't here… she left last night with Ares, they went home…" Last night Gabrielle was so angry that she didn't notice, they were in Melos Island.

"Oh… Right… home"

"You know, you can call her, she will listen to you"

"Yeah, I'll try that; I will go to my room to pack my things"

"So, you are leaving again"

"I don't have anyone here Alex… I need to be with my people… I don't want to interfere"

"I understand"

Gabrielle went to her room, when she closed the door, she whisper Xena's name.

Xena, Ares and Eve, were at Olympus, Hera was there with them. They were talking in front of her desk; Xena had put Eve in a couch next to her.

"In this scrolls you have all business unfinished your father left, some are important and others not much, the most important ones are in the top, you will need to deal with Odin's pantheon, your father left some matters with him, a treaty of borders and communication between us, when our people goes there, Hades also had some topic to include about Greek deaths in the northern lands, the same thing is happening in Egypt and Persia, your armies had been there and your uncle need to cross them to our land."

"Xena, if you want you can negotiate with Odin, you know him"

"Fine, I haven't seen him in years. He is a reasonable god."

"Good."

"Hades will fill you with the details; also we need to deal with his Elder god, the one that brought you back with my son's help. You were Greek, bind to Ares and Gabrielle bind to the amazons, he took you to his land of death without consentient of any kind or binding, we can let that happened again, our people need to cross within our laws."

[I knew it, you where there when Eli brought us back]

[That god release you two, after you fought in heaven and hell, Callisto help Eli to brought you back, but he needed more power, I was with the Elder god, questioning him, reclaim you as my own, when she appear and told me she needed more power, so I help, it was her idea]

[So, you know him. You should 'talk' to him. Maybe I can go with you]

"Have you two finished?"

"I'm sorry mother. Please continue"

"Thank you, also the are some problems within the gods, minors ones, Aphrodite did this, Artemis do that, you will need to put order there"

"That's my specialty" he grinned.

"During the wedding, you should make Eve formally your daughter." He nods to her mother; after looking to Xena for approval.

"I will continue with my duties as goddess of family and women but you will have to take your father duties alone with your own."

"I thought so"

_[Xena]_

_[Xena, please I need to talk to you] _The new goddess heard Gabrielle calling her.

"Hera, you will have to excuse me I have to go" [Gabrielle is calling me]

"It's ok dear, we are almost finished." [Go, I'll watch Eve] With that Xena left in her purple brush of light.

"How is she doing?"

"She is fine, she just need to get used to things"

"You really think she is ready to deal with other gods? She doesn't know our laws"

"Mother, even as a mortal she could handle us, she is very clever and knows about leadership and diplomacy, she'll do fine and she knows Odin, he respected her. And well, our laws… don't worry about it, she is a fast learner"

Hera looked her son in the eye and continues with her explanations. _He really admire her… she thought_

"Gabrielle" Xena said in a neutral tone appearing in the throne room, she didn't know why she was there, but after yesterday she needed to study her before talking.

Gabrielle turns to see her friend while she sat in 'his' throne regally.

"Xena, I didn't knew you could hear me"

"I heard you; you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes" Gabrielle replayed wryly not knowing where to start.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Xena." At hearing her friend, Xena run to where she was standing to hugger her.

"Gabrielle, believe me I didn't knew…"

"It's ok, I'm fine. I will go to the amazons, they need me, and you can always visit, if you like"

"Of course; you are not going to get rid of me easily" They laugh.

"Xena… I want you to be happy" she said shyly with tears in her eyes.

"Gabrielle, I hope I could love you, that way… I know I can't, you are my friend, my sister, my light…"

"I know… but if he hurt you, I will hunt him down" She nod.

"You want me to get you there?"

"No thanks… the amazons land is not too far from here…" She pause getting and idea "…Xena, we can have one final adventure, why don't you came with me, it's just 2 days ride…"

"I would love to… I haven't ride Argo for quite a time"

"Good. We can go now, to reach the clearing next to the lake by night fall"

"Ok, let me tell Ares, and take Eve to Alexandra." "I'll be back in a sec" _This was subreal, she needing to tell Ares what she was going to do…she thought_

Ares was with Eve, in his halls at Olympus, he was watching Tellon in one window and Xena in the other. Eve was in his lap playing with his pendant.

"That idiot, I told him not to attack that town, you know Evie, warlords doesn't have what it takes anymore. I will have to go and see him"

"Ares, I've told you not to watch wars in front of her"

"She is not looking, I have the imagines off her lent"

"Ares, I'm going to travel with Gabrielle"

"What! Xena I saw you taking to her, that bitch convince you finally" She was expecting this reaction from him, it amused her seeing the god of war, the king of the gods so insecure, and she was laughing inside.

"Calm down, Ares, I just going to travel with her to the amazon camp, you can watch Eve for a couple of day, right?"

"Xena… this isn't fanny"

"Of course it is, your face is priceless" She walked to him and kissed him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now"

"Really? ...Fine" she start vanishing, but he caught her hand. "Hey! Wait for me, I'm coming with you" she gave him a hard look.

"I'll behave"

"Fine" They vanished. Ares holding Eve.

Seconds later they appear in his throne room, Gabrielle was waiting sat in the table, Sirana was with her talking.

"Xena! Are you ready?" "Hello Ares"

"Gabrielle" He greets her. "Sirana, call Alexandra, I need her here"

"Yes, my lord" "My lady" She bow to Xena and exited the room.

"Eve, how are you, baby?" "I missed you" Ares gave the baby to Gabrielle and went to his throne; he sat and draped his legs over the arm and conjured a goblet of wine.

Xena was in front of him, with Gabrielle and Eve.

[Two days?]

[Ares…]

[What I'm going to do without you two whole days?]

[Look after your daughter]

"Ok Evie, go to daddy, I'll see you soon" She walked to him, place the baby in his arms and kiss him passionately.

"I'll see you later"

"Yeah…" [You remember the wedding is in 5 days, don't you?]

[I know Ares. Aphrodite keeps tell me so and really if I see another pink ribbon I will kill her]

Gabrielle was with boring face, watching the silence exchange of her friend and the dark god. In a burst of pink shades the goddess of love appeared.

"Xe, you don't know how difficult is to plan a wedding!"

[Here we go]

"Dite, I was talking to Ares, not you. And I don't want pink in my wedding"

"See Gabrielle they are for each other, too stubborn"

"Hi Dite" They goddess hugs her friend.

"Ok Gabrielle I'm ready" She said while she changed her clothes to her battle dress and armor, her chakram at her side alone with her sword at her back.

"Bye Dite"

"I'm seeing you at the wedding, right babe?"

"I wouldn't miss it" she said while Xena kissed Ares again and kissed her daughter.

[I will see you tonight]

[Find me, when she is asleep]

[Like old times… what a trill]

"My lord, you were looking for me"

"Yes Alex, I won't be here for a couple of days, could you take care of Eve"

"Of course Xena"

They walked off the fortress, taking the horses of the stables; the two friends maintain the silence till the got to the road.

"I will miss this" The older woman thought aloud.

"Me too" "you've expending time at Olympus, how are things there?"

"Well, Ares don't like to be there, and I don't know, most of them are nice, I haven't run to many of them, Discord is disappear and Athena has been maintaining a low profile, since the trial."

"What happened there?" "She got punished?"

"Yes, Ares got her rid off her title of war goddess, she is pissed but she will not be a problem for sometime I think"

"Xena… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Shut..."

"When you where without your darkside… in the bathtub… did you recognize Ares? I saw you kissed him, after I left, he appeared again, and I saw you with him, but when I came in he disappeared again."

"I didn't know how he was… but I knew… in some sort of a way that I knew him and that I love him whoever he was"

"You knew you loved him?"

"Yes, I couldn't remember being at his service, I couldn't remember the plots, but I remember him, I remember me being in his arms, feeling safe, and when I saw him in Kal temple I knew"

"Aphrodite is right then…" the bard thought aloud.

"Right, about what?"

"You… Ares… never mind" After a long pause the bard continue changing the topic. "I've been writing these couple of days… yesterday I write something for you and him. It will be my present for the wedding"

"I'm looking forward to listen it"

"We can make camp here, it's getting late"

"Sure, I will get something to eat"

[I was wondering when you'll be alone]

[I was suppose to spend time with her, where is Eve?] She said getting close to him to kiss him slightly.

[She is sleeping, Alex is with her... she miss you, you know]

[I miss her too… you can imagine, it just past… what… 10 hours?] He places his arms around her to pull her against his body.

[I have to go, I need to check on Tellon, he is not doing quite well, and he didn't follow my orders to stay put]

[What are you going to do with him?]

[Just scare him a bit… you know usual] he grin and vanished.

It was late and she didn't catch anything, so she used her powers to conjured 2 rabbits_. I'm becoming lazy, she though._

She return to the camp, where Gabrielle was setting the fire, lost in thoughts.

"Dinar for your thoughts" she said to her friends shaking of her trance.

"Nothing really. I was thinking of Marcioff something he said to me" Xena skin the rabbit with a thought and put them over the fire.

"This powers come handy sometimes… what did he said?"

"He said that over the years I have become a warrior in my own regal… but where that places me? And is he right… I never thought of me being a warrior…"

"Here, they are ready"

"Yet, you are Gabrielle, but you are more than that, you know when to fight and when do not… that something I learnt the hard way, you also always look for a way out of fight even before they start… remember the time when you didn't need weapons to win your enemies… you had your words"

"Yet now I don't see it that way… Eli told me he knew mine wasn't the way of love, but of friendship… and you will no be there anymore… what way that left me?"

"I'll be there… perhaps not all the time… but I'll be there I promise"

"And you said it yourself, the amazons need you, now more than ever Gabrielle, the amazons are becoming an easy prey… Greeks, Romans and others are hunting them, you will need to reunite the amazons tribes under one flag… and I know right know you are the only one who can do it, not with wars but with your gift, words"

"Xena… I don't know how to do that"

"You will. We should go to sleep if we want to get to amazons land tomorrow night"

"Yeah. Night Xena" The bard kept thinking in her friend words, until she drove herself to Morpheus realm.

"Good night Gabrielle"

[Marcioff is right, she is a true warrior now… Battling bard of Potedia they call her]

[I know]

[She will do fine Xe] He said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder, her head leaning against him, they were like that all night till dawn.

[Hey, Xe… wake up] he said with a soft voice kissing her palm. [I have to go… I will check on Eve and then I will go to Egypt, Brutus is there, he had call me and well he help me out with Cesear]

[I knew you had a hand in that one]

[You are kidding me…that bastard killed you and he didn't get punished… Athena's chosen or not he paid] She chuckles remember the tales of the dead of 'Great Cesear'. He kisses her and vanished.

"Morning… what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing I just remember something. We can get breakfast on the road, there's a tavern a couple of miles ahead."

"Good. I will go to fresh up, why don't you pick up camp." She nods while the bard walked to the lake.

Both women enter the tavern, it was a busy hours, they spot a free table on the corner and sat there, a young girl, asked them what they would like to order, two breakfast and water and she left.

"I heard that the warrior bitch was staying in his fortress in Macedonia"

"Yeah, and they said she was pregnant, the slut… now that Zeus is death, she get close to the god of war again, just when in suits her proposes"

"I will not be in her army… my brother was once and he never came back"

Gabrielle was getting angry she was hearing what the men were saying, and she knew they were talking about Xena. In the other hand, Xena was calm; she was eating, and didn't even bother to look in their direction.

"Let them be, Gabrielle"

"But Xena…"

"Gabrielle I've heard worse and what I can say to them…" A man enter the tavern, his pointy hat betray him…Gabrielle saw him and he look in her direction.

"Xena! Gabrielle!"

"Hello Joxer"

"What are you doing here? Where is Eve?"

"With her father, we are going to the amazons"

"ohh… I got word from Gabby to come urgently, something happened? I was on my way to the fortress"

"Gods… I forgot… I sent word to Hercules and Iolaus also… I explain to them what had happen; they may be on their way to the fortress, Xena…"

"What!"

"We needed help, so I sent word to Hercules, Iolaus and Joxer to came quickly, I didn't mention what happen in Joxer letter, but I was quite explicit in Hercules one."

"Maybe they decided not to show up?" Joxer said shyly.

"We should get going" Xena said while standing, she went to the barkeeper and paid for their meal.

"Joxer? Are you caming?"

"Yeah, Xena"

They were nearby a stream, it was past mid day and they had decided to eat something, Xena conjure, some bread, cheese and cider

"So you are a goddess now?"

"Yeap"

"Interesting… so you finally got ready to take the last step"

"My friend, you know much more than you let others to know"

"My uncle was a priest in Ares service Xena… I grow up with the stories of the god of War and when I got older, the stories of the Warrior princess, the goddess of War"

"There are some stories. You always had known that I was Ares Chosen?? That I was he one in the stories?"

"No… but travelling with you and seeing him always stalking you… always with a great plot and a way out, only for you… I start suspecting… until the day with the whole Dahak thing… when Gabby died, I saw you yelling at him, he disappears for a while and then he was there holding you and I knew; I didn't want to spy or anything… I just wanted to make sure you didn't do something stupid."

"Thank you Joxer, you are a good friend"

"Hey guys the water is fantastic, really you don't want to get in?"

"No Gabrielle, I'm ok"

"We should get going, I want to get to the amazons quick, I don't know if Hercules and Iolaus are going to show up… but if they do... it's not going to be pretty"

"Xena, you want me to go with you?"

"I would love to, but you have the meeting with the leaders of the other tribes tomorrow and I told you, I think it's important to get them together"

"I can go with you"

"Ok Joxer. The amazon's camp it's a couple of miles ahead, we should get going"

When they enter the amazon's lands, a group of scouts scolded them to the main camp, Otere was there with Yatuk, the leader of the Baltic amazons and the new regent of Ephiny's tribe with her, her name was Marga, she was young but promising.

"I will see you in a few days, Aphrodite will collect you"

"Take care, Xena"

"I promise" With that Xena put her hand over Joxer shoulder and the both disappear.

Ares was in his throne watching some wars going, Eve in his lap, playing like accustomed with his pendant. Alex was near them in a table writing, something.

"Ares! You bastard!" Ares stand, looking at his brother that was coming to him in anger.

[Alex takes Eve] He transports the child to his priestess and she got out of the room quickly.

"What have you done to her, give me the child you will not harm her!"

"Hercules… what a pleasant surprise" he said sarcastically.

"You bastard, where is Xena?" He got close to the god and tries to punch him in the face; Ares caught his hand and push him to a side.

"Little brother, do you realize that I can kill you?" Ares was holding his anger.

"Yeah, come on try. I knew you were up to something, but use Eve is the lowest you had ever gotten" Hercules shout, his friend was behind him

"I'll go after the priestess" the hunter said exiting the room. Ares was fighting his brother, defensively, he didn't want to attack him, and he knew Xena won't like it.

"Do you really think I will use my daughter to get Xena? I already have her" Ares roar, kicking his brother in the stomach, Hercules caught his leg and lunch him to the ground. Ares was getting angrily each minute pass.

"You almost fool me! I thought you really care for her"

"Enough!" Ares roar at him, conjuring chains to restrain him to the walls.

"I will not justify to you, Hercules" "It was a trap for Athena; I see blondie inform you about it." "Now if you excuse me I will get my daughter" He vanish

When Ares appeared in his chambers, Iolaus was trying to get through the door of Eve bedroom, he could hear the baby cry and through the wall he saw Alex with a large cut on her leg, bleeding a sword in her hand and Eve in her crib behind her.

"I will not say it again, get way from my daughter!" Ares roars making the sound of his dark voice echoes the entire fortress.

The hunter turn to see the god, infuriate face, his eyes dark and cold. He went forward with his sword, to be stop by his, when the blades clashed, Iolaus sword broke into pieces, Ares got him from the neck, lifting him from the ground, he thought this was his end, but the god releases him and went where Alex and Eve were.

Iolaus was stun, he was still gasping for air, his hands on her knees and throat. When he try to approach the baby's bedroom, he felt his hands claps with handcuffs, tide to the bed behind him. Ares was holding his daughter trying to calm her, his factions were normal know, he was calm. Alex was sitting in a chair, tiding her belt in her thigh to stop the bleeding.

In his mind he call his priestess, they were at the door of his chambers, swords and crossbones in their hands.

"Terries, Sirana, take care of Alex"

[Are you ok?]

[It's just a cut my lord, I'm sorry I should had protect her better]

[She is fine, that's what matter, now go]

"You will come with me" He said coldly to the man chained, and vanished.

When they step out of the ether, Hercules was trying to get free from the chains holding him; Iolaus appeared next to him, also chained to the wall.

"Little brother, don't even try, they are Hephestus's"

"You bastard, get away from Eve"

"Hercules…" Ares said dangerously low, under his breath. "Eve is my daughter, I will never harm her, whatever blondie told you is not the true, we set a trap for Athena, and my betrayal was part of the plan" He said while sitting in his throne, Eve in his arms.

"If that true were is Xena?"

"Herc, he didn't kill us… and know he have no reason for not doing it… remember" Iolaus said to his friend, but he didn't listen to reason, he was too angry with the god, even though he hadn't kill them, he might do it.

"Listen to your friend brother, It will be wise" Ares felt the presence of his goddess next to him invisible to the rest, Joxer was at her side.

[You have bring a little friend I see]

[And I see you have gathered a couple of yours] [What happened?]

[Same old, same old… little bro and his sidekick think I'm up to something, I believe is your little bard doing]

[Yeah I know, that's why we came here] She made visible to the rest and Joxer was behind her.

"Joxer could you please take Eve to her room"

"Of course Xena, hi Ares"

"Joxer" The thin man, took Eve from Ares tight hold and exited the room.

"Xena!" She hear the rush yell of her friend

"Hello Hercules, Iolaus" "Ares could you please release them"

"Do I have to?" he asked in a childish tone.

"Ares…" She looks at him with a tender smile and he waves his hand to release them.

"Xena! Are you alright?" "Where is Gabrielle?" "Have he done something to you?"

"How did you get here?" Iolaus asked.

"Calm down Hercules" "I'm fine, Gabrielle is with the amazons, and Ares haven't done anything to me" Xena was next to the god, she place a hand in his arm he put his own over hers.

"Xena… how did you… got here?"

"I… "

"I transport her here" Ares cut her off, seeing she was hesitating about tell them or not.

[Thank you Ares, but let me]

"Guy, that's not true, when we fought Athena, I was injured… she broke my spine with her powers… I couldn't move, Ares couldn't do anything … so I took my place as Enyo."

"Xena! You are telling us you are a goddess? How could you?" Hercules was getting angry, he wasn't thinking and she was looking at her displeased and sicken.

"Hercules watch what you say to my wife" [Love, please calm down]

"Your what?" [Xe, really I'm restrain me for you, I didn't kill him, when he attack me, and I won't do it in front of you]

[Good, because he is my friend]

"Xena, I thought you were just getting him alone… playing his game… how could you… you have married him? After all he had done to you?" Iolaus was listening the exchanges, he knew Xena, and well Ares, he was being reasonable.

"Herc, Xena doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. Maybe what you told me she said to you was true." The son of Zeus looked at his friend angrily.

"Hercules, I will tell you this one more time… this is not a game, I'm not playing with Ares, this is for real, and we are not married… yet"

"So you are a goddess, you have become Enyo, to say less, the goddess of War and you are going to marry him? What next? You are going to lead his armies and have his children?"

[I like the idea]

[I haven't thought of children yet, but… maybe]

He kept talking, shouting none of the less at her, but her mind was elsewhere with him, she was looking at her friends, but Ares hands were squeezing her hands from behind.

"Xena?"

"Xena?" Are you hearing me?"

"No Hercules, I'm not hearing you, I don't want or need to do it" "Just for the record I' m the goddess of Justice, and will become also goddess of War." She took Ares hand from behind her back and places it around her waist. "We'll get married in 3 days; Aphrodite should have given you the invitations by now." She looked to her god eyes and kisses him, in front of them. Hercules jaw drop in disgust, but Iolaus gave Xena a tender smile.

"You are welcome to stay till the wedding, right Ares?"

"Yeah whatever" [I'm not staying here with him]

[Don't worry, we can go home]

"Ares…" The god looks to the sidekick and he continue "… I should apologize to the priestess, is she alright?"

"What priestess, Ares?"

"Alex was injured. Don't worry I will get Apollo to heal her"

"You attack, Alex… why?"

"She was holding Eve… and I thought… I'm sorry Xena"

"You attack my friend while she was holding my daughter!" her words echo the room.

"Xena, really I'm sorry" [Calm down… it's that what you tell me?] She gave him a dirty look.

"I will go to see her. And I will ask one of the other girls to show you your rooms." With that god and goddess disappear.

"She is a goddess?"

"Can you believe that?"

"Hey sweetcheeks! I see you did give Herc his invitation, Iolaus"

"Dite!"

"What'z up?"

"You knew about the wedding!"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, but then the letter from Gabrielle came and…"

"Dite, you are supporting this?"

"Of course bro… this is the second time I have to plan their wedding, last didn't happen because of you, you filled Xena's head with nonsense she was in love of him and he of her… you told her he was bad for her"

"He is"

"He is not"

"He is"

"Guys… guys… I think that's Xena decision, don't you think?"

"Hi Joxer"

"Hello Dite. Herc, Iolaus"

"Joxer… you are alright with it, also?"

"Why not, Herc? They are grown ups, why not, Xena deserves to be happy, right?"

"By the way, where are the happy couple?"

"They were here, a second ago"

"ohh… ok. See ya bro, guys…"

"Dite?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Could we stay in your temple?"

"Of course toddle" She waves her hand and the two of them disappear.

"Things were a bit tense."

"Yeah I know, I was peaking a bit… bye toddle" And she disappears.

"Hey baby… I've missed you; did Daddy behave while I was gone?" She said sensing Ares return

"I heard that"

"I know" she turned to see him, behind them in the door frame.

"How I miss you… you know we are going to be married in 3 days… after what… almost a decade… after everything that had happened… sometimes I can't believe it"

"Well you will have to get used to… I'll be here for eternity…"

"I'm looking forward for it" "what do you say Evie, we give your mommy her present?"

"A present?"

"Yeah…Evie thought you will like it"

"Of course Evie thought…"

"Hey your daughter has good taste like her father…" she just laughs taking Eve from him.

"Ok, close your eyes… no peaking"

"Fine…" He made appear over the bed a fine white dress made of the finest silk, a long lent, no back, all of it with silver embroils and diamonds like her old armor, without sleeves, two straps on the sides of the shoulders and cut down the cleavage.

"Open them"

"ohh.. Ares… it's beautiful… it's everything I ever wanted"

"I went to Chin for the silk, and got one of Cleopatra's maids to sew it. My brother made the embroils then place them together."

"Ares… I love you"

"I'm glad you like it" She kissed him happily and run her hand through the dress.

"Why don't you pick up your mother, bring her here, spend time with her"

"You like her!"

"Well, she is nice… and if you put up with my family why don't I?

"I will go with Eve tonight, but first I have to meet Odin"

"Oh… right, Odin"

"How was everything with Mark Anthony?"

"Well, he had become quite font of your friend… and she had offer him her navy"

"Cleopatra is beautiful and clever; she knows she can fight the Roman Empire, but… I don't know, between wars it's not wise to feel in love…"

"You did"

"But, you see how that gone… if you have to chose between your people and the person you love, your judgment can become blur"

"I know, but this time we did fine, right?"

"Yeah, you did fine"

"I chose you and I will do the same a billion times" Xena look at him sad and unsecure for a second and then smile shaking the thought off her head. Ares noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing, Hey Evie, you want to see Alex…"

"Xe, what happened?"

"Really it's nothing. I will leave Eve with Alex and Terries and go to the Norse lands"

"Fine"

"It's really nothing" She kisses him again and vanished with her daughter.

"Welcome. Getchen told me the Olympian embassor had arrived" Xena was with her back turn, facing a large window looking to the sky in Valhala, she was hood with a large cloak.

"I always love the view up here" Xena said with a soft voice Odin recognized.

"Xena?"

"Hello Odin"

"They told me, the embassor was a new god, Ares future wife, but I didn't know it was you"

"Things have change"

"Umm… do you want to drink something?"

"Wine will do" He conjured two goblets and offer one to her.

"We need to takeover the matter Zeus left with you"

"Always right to the point"

"Well?" She pause a moment taking a sip "From a time to now, Greeks are crossing, settling in here, we need to make some kind of agreement, our people need to be rule by our laws."

"I agree, our people in Greece also, need to be rule by ours"

"If you agree, Hades will have the souls of Geeks in your lands, but in the trail of life and death, they will have the chance of returning here in the afterlife if they wish it for, the same will be done from your part"

"It's reasonable. We can sign it later, care to join me at dinner?"

"Will be nice, though Ares will have to sign it"

"I always thought you will become a goddess, but really Ares?"

"That's none of your business Odin" She said with a severed look.

"Of course not, Xena, of course not. Way don't you call that future husband of yours and we have a nice dinner together," He laughs remembering the temperament of this former mortal woman.

"Fine"

[Ares, Odin wants you to come for dinner]

[I'm with Anthony and Brutus, but I'll be there in a moment]

"He will come"

"Good, I will have the chance of a nice chat with him, and of course congratulate him for his new obligations"

"Thor and Baldur are here?"

"Yes, actually I thought the meeting will be brief and they will join me for dinner, join us, also Loki."

"Great I haven't see them in years" With that said, Ares appear in a burst of blue light walking to stand next to Xena.

"Odin" He said after leaning to kiss Xena slightly in the lips.

"Welcome to Valhala Ares and congratulations"

"Thank you Odin"

"Come dinner is ready… my sons will be glad to see you both"

"I saw Thor a decade back"

"Xena!"

"Hello Baldur" He runs to hug her. "Hey Ares, good to see you"

"Thor"

"Ares, Xena… news travel fast… I'm glad to see you together; I believe you resolve your differences?"

"We did, it's good to see you friend" Ares clap his arm to him and he took Xena's hand and kisses it.

"You look beautiful as always, godhood suits you well. Goddess of War I believe, I always thought you will do wonderful"

"Not yet in fact, Justice"

"Umm, not quite bad either"

"Come, sit please, Loki will be here in a moment"

They ate, taking friendly; all of them enjoy the company. When the younger Norse gods were gone, Odin, Ares and Xena when to the main hall to sign the new treaty under the conditions Xena had settled before.

"Ares, if you keep sending her to negotiate our treaties I will end up giving you my kingdom" He laugh smiling to her.

"It's an interesting offer but I think I have enough with the Greek pantheon for now, maybe in a couple of centuries" They all laugh.

"It was good to see you Xena, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate."

"Thank you for your hospitality Odin."

"Odin, it was good to see you" He kisses Xena's hand and look at Ares for a moment.

"Your father will be proud Ares" He nods for the compliment and then vanished.

Returning to their home, they got Eve from Alex new chambers and went to theirs.

"That went well"

"Yeah" he replayed a bit distant.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ares"

"What Odin said… about Zeus"

"He, being proud of you? I'm sure he is Ares, you have change so much over this last year, you have become wiser and fair… I'm proud of you also" His lips went a little up, forming a slight smile.

"Maybe you are right" "Tomorrow morning you can go to Cyrene's it's late already"

"Yeah, I was thinking of that"

Ares spent the night in his library working reading some matters he will have to deal with the others gods the next day and over some plans for his armies on the Nile river and what was going on in Athens and Thebes. Athena haven't appeared and he wasn't attacking her city, what was funny was that he was actually defending it. At dawn, Xena heard Eve waking up, and went to her, entering Ares's work room.

"You've been busy…"

"Good morning dear" She went behind the desk where we was standing and kissed him.

"Morning love… I will take Eve to Alex and then I will go to my mother's"

"Good. You know, yesterday I brought the idiot also, he is in one of the bedrooms on the second floor"

"His name is Joxer"

"Whatever…Your buddies went to Dite's place yesterday."

"I notice. I going to say hi to Joxer"

Xena found her friend in the kitchen with Alexandra, they were cooking and chatting.

"My lady Xena, good morning"

"Alex I told, just Xena. Morning Joxer"

"Hi Xena, you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I have to go now, you two can watch Eve?"

"Sure Xena"

"Bye sweety, be good"

It was a busy morning in Amphipolis, with the harvest, a lot of people had come, and Cyrene tavern was full of costumers, regulars and a lot of business travelers. Xena appear in the outskirt of town with Argo in her costumed battle dress with her armor and weapons, not that she needed them, but she filled they were part of her, the battle dress she was wearing now as a goddess was functional and fit her well, but she still was more comfortable with her old clothes.

"Hello Garren"

"Hi Xena, how are you?"

"Fine, it's my mother here?"

"Yes, she is in the kitchen, you want me to tell her you are here"

"Don't worry, I'll go to find her" He nods and continues his work, attending costumers. Xena went to the back where the kitchen was.

"Hello mother"

"Xena, I wasn't expecting you, you came alone?"

"Yes, I want to tell you something. I was hoping you could come with me"

"Something happened? Where are Eve and Gabrielle?" Cyrene looked at her daughter with a curious look, like she new something was different in her.

"They are fine, Gabrielle is with the amazons and Eve is at home with Alex" At heard his Cyrene smiled to her daughter. _She finally call home somewhere else that a dusty road, the older woman thought._

"Honey, it's something wrong? You look different."

"Umm… what's part of what I have to tell you…"

"Well?"

"It's better if we don't talk here"

"You want to go up stairs?"

"Your room will do"

They took the stairs up to the room. Xena, leading the way.

"Ok, we are here, what do you have to tell me so secretly?"

"I'm marring Ares in two days"

"What!? You are doing what?"

"After Ares defeat Zeus, he became ruler of Olympus, we were planning of getting marry, well actually we were going to get married 7 years ago… but according to Olympian laws, we need to marry within this month, so we are going to celebrate the wedding in two days"

"Xena… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure mother. I think this is my chance to have a family, to give Eve a family"

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Of course I always thought you will never get married… well and if you want to marry a god, what can I do… really I don't see you with a simple man and Ares knows how to get to you" Xena smiled at this, her mother always wanted her to be a wife and had a home.

"There's other thing I have to tell you"

"Yes?"

"…umm…"

"Go ahead Xena, there's nothing you can tell me now more impressive than marring a god"

"…I'm one"

"What? How?"

"I'm Ares chosen and consort mother, I've always had the right of becoming one if Ares asked me, and he did." She left the details of her transformation, which was information her mother didn't have to know.

"You are a goddess?" Xena nods. Cyrene was a bit taken back with the news, she knew her daughter didn't have a normal life, she didn't respect out of fear the gods, and she knew quite a few according Gabrielle's scrolls, but knowing that HER daughter was a goddess was too much for her. "And you are going to marry Ares in two days…" this time wasn't a question it was a statement. "And Ares is the new ruler of Olympus…" Xena kept nodding she knew her mother was smart to join the dots. "… that will make you queen of the gods, right Xena?"

"Yes mother"

"Ohh"

"It's not big deal mother"

"Not BIG DEAL?"

"Xena, you are one of the few people how knows that Zeus is dead and maybe the less knows that Ares is king of the gods, god and goddess of war, who can believe it…"

"Actually, Goddess of Justice and after the wedding I'll be of War." Saying the last part she sign, that title did bother her in the back of her head.

"Do you really don't see how major this is_?" I've never think of the gods being supreme beings, they are just people with power… but that is because I live with them, I know them… most people fear them, but I know that if you fear them they treat you like bugs. Maybe my mother does have a point… I was a mere mortal…_

[Xe you never were a mere mortal. You have known us for long enough to understand us, you don't fear us, you treat us like equals that's why most of us respect you, you are not a mere mortal, you are exceptional, you always were, and you have part of Enyo's soul.]

[But… it's true, this is major Ares… you have overthrown your father… you have become king of the gods… I'm a goddess, this is not to take slightly.]

[Xena… we are only getting married, I don't care about being the king of the gods… I just want to spend the rest of my life with you] She smiled at what Ares was saying through the ether.

"Xena?" "Are you listening?" Ares uses this moment to make him visible.

"Hello Cyrene" He said while leaning to Xena to kiss her.

"Hi Ares, so you are going to marry my daughter" [Right to the point]

[What did you expect?]

[Nothing less, dear]

"Yes Cyrene, I will" He said look to Xena.

"Good" She said and stepping forward to kiss Ares cheek and hug him

[That was weird]

[Not more than your mother hugging me] He laughed and the older woman looked at him suspiciously "I'm sorry Cyrene, I was discussing something with Xena" She look to her daughter and smiled.

"Mother, would you like to come with us a couple of days, for the wedding, Aphrodite is making the arrangements, but I would love to have you there"

"Of course, you are my only daughter, I'll tell Garren to take over a few days and I'll go with you" The woman left, leaving the two of them in the room.

"I want this over quickly"

"I know, you've never been patient with this kinda things, but in two days everything will be over" in her inner thoughts she said: _And all the games of cat and mouse will be over… I you will lose all interest, that's for sure… I can't take that feeling away, but he said he love me and want to spend his live with me, which means eternity… you'll get bored someday._

[Xe,are you alright]

[yeah fine]

[Really?]

[Yes, I'm fine] _Something is bothering her, Ares thought._

When Cyrene returned they vanished.

They appear in Melos Island, Joxer and Alexandra were with Eve in the main hall, talking.

"My lord" She said bowing slightly to the god when they appear and smiling to Xena.

"Alex, this is Cyrene, Xena's mother, could you arrange her, a room"

"Of course Ares, I know her she was at Xena's birthday. Good to see you Cyrene"

"Hello Alexandra" "Hi Joxer" The older woman said, coming near to them to take Eve in arms "Hello little one, do you remember me?" Xena was pleased having her mother there.

[Xe I have to go]

[I know 'this' make you uncomfortable]

[I like her, but…]

[It's ok Ares, I see you tonight, right?] He smiled, this woman known him, his woman.

[Yeah right, but I really don't know when I'm going to return, I have to deal with the other gods and that could be hours]

[Call me if you need me, and try to stay calm]

[Right, easier to say than do… Remember your meeting with Cleopatra] with that, he vanished.

"Mother, I have to go for a while, if you need anything just call." She vanished.

"How easy to say…" Cyrene sign loudly.

"It's ok Cyrene, she is happy and it's just a matter of getting used to"

"You are right Joxer, the good thing is that she calls home somewhere finally"

After that, time past till the big day come, the ceremony was going to be held in the Olympians gardens, by the light of the moon. The day before, Xena with Aphrodite help arrange Eve new bedroom, it had a passage to hers and also a stair case to Alex's. Like the one in Xena's chambers it was all in white and purple, some toys and a bigger crib, the runes of war graven in it, It was luminous and had a beautiful view throw the windows of the beach.

That morning, they woke up at mid-day after a long night in bed.

[Today is the day]

[Yeap, second thoughts?]

[Nope, you?]

[… Perhaps, like my mother said I could marry Apollo or Hermes] She teased him.

[Yeah right… Xe?] He said worried.

[Yes, Ares] She knew that tone of voice, he wanted to know something

[It's something bothering you?] She signed hearing his question.

[No, everything it's fine]

[Come on, Xe, I know you, something is bothering since I gave you the dress]

[Ares… really it's nothing]

[Fine!] He said getting off the bed angry, he was clothed in seconds.

[Ares…]

[It's ok, I know if you don't want to tell you won't] He knew how to get to her and this was the best form.

[Ares…the chase will be over tonight… the games will be over… you will get all you wanted and…] He cut her off.

"Xena! Do you really think, I want to marry you just for the sake of a game… to win… just because we turn this 'us' into a chase… or for Olympus???" He spat at her angrily.

"I told you I wanted to be with you… all I want is you, a family, we being together…" he finished softly taking her hands in his.

"You will get bored eventually," She said looking to a side.

"With you?" "Never, how could I?" He said lovingly making a long pause to continue, turning her chin to face him, "I promise you that not all days will be perfect, I promise you we will fight most of them, but I also promise you that I will be here every day and night with you." He finished kissing her palms.

"And I promise you that even if we fight I will love you forever and I will be at your side each passing day and night… I promise you that even if I oppose you in some matters I will support you in your decisions, because I know you will respect mines even if you don't like them"

"I love you Xena" She smiled and kissed him.

"Ohh guys, that was the most romantic I ever, ever heard!"

"Dite!" They shout at unison.

"What? I wasn't ears-dropping I was in the ether and well I didn't want to interrupt, I'm here to kick you out Muffins Stud, go with Marcioff or something, will ya? Xena needs to prepare"

[This will be a long day]

[I know] He vanished after kissing her one more time.

"Dite a don't have much to prepare, I have to be at Corinth, there's going to be a major trail and I know Iphicles will want me to help him"

"Warrior babe, I can't believe you, this is your day!"

"It's just a day Dite, and the trail won't be long, I can be here at mid day"

"it's already mid day, babe"

"Ok, want do you wanted me to do?"

"Why don't you take a long bath and relax, I will bring Gabby"

"Whatever, but first I will go to ride Argo and exercise" And she vanished before the goddess of love could complain.

"You are just like him, impossible, you heard me!"

[I heard you SIS] The love goddess smile at what her new sister said.

"Hi kid!" "Ready for the big day"

"More than ready… I waited for this day too long Marcioff"

"It seems like it." "I have something for you" Ares look at him suspiciously. "Come"

"This was my brother's, when Zeus overthrown him I kept it"

"His scythe?

"It's a symbol of power, it's fitful you are going to become our true leader Ares. All what happened was foretold, your father knew it."

_Flash back_

"_There will be a time when…"_

"…_Death and War will be redeemed and conquer…"_

"_By love…"_

"_When that day comes a new reign will rise."_

_Out of flash back_

"The fates foretold the events that happened. You and Xena were meant to be together"

"Thank you Uncle"

"It's getting late, you should go to your wedding… you know a piss bride is bad… but Xena piss it's quite something"

"Yeah right. You are not coming?"

"Maybe it's not a good idea; I haven't been there in a long time"

"Things are different know, you said it, you are no longer a pariah" The older man sign loudly and nod to his new king. And they vanished.

Marcioff story was old and ugly, we was one of the Titan, one of the firsts twelve but when all his brothers and sister fought he survive… he was rip of his powers and immortality was the only thing left for him, until Ares came to him for guide, we became the mentor of War, after his father had thrown him to Tartarus Abyssum to train him, to 'help him' become war and war only… Now Ares knew why, why his father never loved him, why he never liked Dite near him and why he was happy when Xena and him broke up.

The gardens at Olympus were lit by torches hanging in the willows and oaks and over the lake making shimmering of light. The moon reflected in the lake.

Most of the gods were there, Ares was for the first time in his life dress up, black silk pants, a white shirt made also of the fines silk and a vest over it with the runes of war embroil in silver. He was standing with Hades and Marcioff at his side by the lake under the largest and beautiful willow.

Most of the presents had theirs eyes fix in Marcioff they hadn't seen him in millenniums, but also they were looking at Ares their new king, this last months they had seen him different, he was changed.

Among the guests were also Hercules, Iolaus. The bigger man had a displeased and angry look, but his friend next to him was calmer.

"Xena you look beautiful" Xena was dress with the dress Ares had gave her a couple of days before, _a perfectly made white dress made of silk, long lent, no back, all of it with silver embroils and diamonds like her old armor, without sleeves, two straps on the sides of the shoulders and cut down the cleavage._

"Thank you Gabrielle"

"Sweetheart you look wonderful, the dress is perfect and you… your face is lighten up, you look happy"

"I am, mother" Eve was in hers grandmother's arms, her thumb in her mouth looking at her mother.

"Hey young lady, you have to get dress too" A knock on the door disturbed them.

"Come in Joxer"

"Hi Xena… wow… Ares is getting the major prize… you look… beautiful"

"Thank you Joxer"

"Umm, Xena… Can I talk to you?"

"Mother can you help Gabrielle with Eve's dress?"

The warrior goddess led the way to Ares library for Joxer to follow.

"Well?" They sit in the divan over the far wall.

"Xena, I'm truly happy for you, I know this is your choice and you deserved it, I just wanted to give you something new…" He took from behind a beautiful purple Orchid "… I know it's your favorite color… and something old… " Xena was touch by her friend, her eyes showed tears, Joxer took from his armor a little cristal ball …Here… I won a lot of marbles games with that one"

"Joxer…"

"…Of course, I was forgetting, something blue…" He stared looking in his pockets, on the walls and then he fix his eyes in Xena's "…Your eyes."

"Joxer…thank you" She hugged her friend, placing the Orchid in her hair. "Come, I have a wedding to catch"

"Yes, you can't be late" He smiled at her.

The doors opened letting her out into the garden, Ares was far from her, but his eyes never left her while she walked to him, she look happy and we, well he didn't fit in his shoes, she look beautiful, fully alive.

[I think I will go now… you don't seem to need me here] she teased him.

[Very funny, come here and we can get over with this] he replayed lovingly.

When she reached him, he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips to kiss them, Hera was in front of them with Aphrodite and Cupid flanking her.

"Here thus we are gathering to be witness of the union between our King and his queen, taking the throne with your equal will balance Olympus" Hera said solemnly pausing to look to his son. "Before we start the ceremony of this eternal union… Ares, bring Eve…" Ares took the little girl in his arms and came forward one step to his mother.

"Ares, God of War and King of us Olympians has claim this child as your own, now is time to formalize your claim"

"I Ares, God of War and King of Olympus, claim Eve as my daughter and Xena's Warrior princess, my Chosen and Enyo, she shall be known as my own, a child of Olympus, a messenger of Peace by my blood and essence." Ares rise the child to the eye level, the child held her arms to touch his face, he smirk at this, and then kissed her in the forehead. The little girl start glowing in blue and purple lights from within, Xena was behind Ares looking to her daughter, even though she was a bit nervous, she knew her daughter was in no danger, she trusted Ares and the only thing she did was smile at them. When the glow vanished he kissed her again a give her to her mother.

[Xe, don't worry, trust me]

[What are you going to do?] She asked in his mind rather curious than worry.

Ares took his dagger and cut himself in the palm, he bleed, Xena's eyes widen, she hadn't seen him bleed since he lost his sword and immortality years ago.

[I'm ok] he said softly in her mind. He then took his bleeding hand to Eve's forehead to placed it there for a moment, and released it, as he took back his hand, the blood started vanishing from the child.

"Here me Fates, I have claim this child as my daughter, by blood and essence. As I swore I will protected her and loved her as my own"

"We the Fates held witness…"

"The Child known as Eve, messenger of Peace…"

"Had been bond by your blood and essence War God and King…"

"She is now a Godline under the protection of Olympus by Father and Mother" The three beings took and step backwards and Ares held a hand to Xena to take, she took it and squeezed it. Gabrielle got near them and took Eve from her father's gasp.

"Ok, fellows, we have a wedding to continue…" Aphrodite said in her ditzy voice, winking and eye to her favorite couple. Cupid was the one who spoke then in a grave and serious voice.

"The union which, Ares and Xena are about to enter will be eternal an unbreakable and shall be respected for all us." He said solemnly.

"Ares…your vows" Cupid said looking very happy for his uncle. Ares took Xena's hands in his and looking at her straight to the eyes he began.

"I love you Xena, everything you are… I love your fire, your beauty, the way you do things and win, the way you care for the ones you love and others, your goodness and darkness, your courage and justice… You pledged yourself to me long ago as my Chosen, now I am here pledging myself to you, to love and respect you, to honor you and to be faithful, as my equal, my lover, my goddess and queen, to be my wife." Xena was overwhelmed by his words and most of the presents with their jaws drop; Hercules and Athena had a bored look, not wanting to be there and not wanting 'this' to happened.

Xena only had eyes for him, but she could hear the gasps of her friend and mother, touched by the war god words, Aphrodite was with tears in her eyes, lean into his husband smiling, like Persephone to Hades.

"Ares you have been my mentor, my friend and confident, my lover, my adversary and my god. You understand and accept what I was and am, you love me unselfish and unconditionally, you loved me 15 years ago when I was a girl and pledged myself to you as your Chosen, you loved me when I became a monster, you still loved me when I betrayed you and you loved me as an equal. Now here I am pledging myself again to you, to love you in good and bad times, to honor and support you, fight and help you, to be loyal and faithful, to be my husband." Ares had the most loving and tender smile; someone could ever manage, he was happy, finally marring the only woman he had ever really love. They turned to look the Fates when they spoke, not parting their hands away, holding them tighter in every pass minute.

"You have sworn by your vows to be faithful, to honor one another by bonding yourself together…"

"This new bond shall be stronger than before, this bond is meant also for you Xena to take your place as Enyo Goddess of War…"

"This union between God and Goddess, War and Justice, King and Queen shall be eternal…"

"By breaking your vows you condemned each other and will result in anguish for both…"

"To betray your spouse is to betray yourself…"

"In the name of Cupid, do you Ares War God and King, take Xena Warrior Princess and Goddess, to be your eternal partner?"

"Yes I do"

"And in the name of Aphrodite, do you Xena Warrior princess and Goddess take Ares King and War god, to be your eternal partner?"

"Yes I do"

"Then we pronounce you…"

"Husband and Wife, King and Queen…"

"You must seal your union with a kiss." Ares did not had to been ask again; he took Xena in his arms wrapping them around her waist, she leaned to him wrapping her arms in his neck and the kissed long and passionate feeling him in every way. Their bond strengthen even more, she also felt a surge of power running through her veins, a power from his godhood feeding her. She could feel him, his emotions and power, _this was the reason I wanted it to be in front of the fates… to be completely true to one another._ When they broke the kiss, both of them were catching their breath, they laughed loudly and Ares took Eve from Gabrielle to kiss her, the baby girl giggle and look to her mother.

[Xe, I have a surprise for you]

[A surprise?]

[Yes, look to Persephone and Hades] She scouted the garden, both God and Goddess where next to the lake and with them a boy.

"Solan!" Xena yelled and run to the boy, she could feel him alive, and the boy went also to his mother to hug her.

"Solan… how?" Persephone was the one who answer.

"Ares has been bugging us…" She looked to his husband "…and well, it wasn't his time"

"Thank you… both of you" She said grateful, she turned to Ares and determinate she went to his, not losing his eyes and kissed him forcefully. Solan was behind her when they parted.

"Hi Ares"

"Hello kid" He said putting his hand over his head.

The celebration continue most of the night, most of the gods vanished after the ceremony, the ones favoring now Ares remain, but Athena, Apollo and Discord disappeared from sight. Cyrene was with Eve and Solan. Gabrielle was chatting with Artemis and Marcioff. And Dite was dancing with Hephestus, the happy couple where also dancing, Xena glancing to her children every now and then, unable to believe his son was with her.

[Thank you]

[There's nothing you have to thanks for, I'm the lucky one to have you]

[I'm so happy]

[Me too Xe] She smiled leaning against him, he holding her more tightly.

[Yes, we have a son and a daughter]

[Tomorrow I will claim Solan as my own and he will be my son, like Eve is]

[He had a father; we should ask him first]

[I know Xena, I will never be his real father, but I can claim his as my own, now we are married. I will also like him to take a golden apple, Eve is now immortal, Solan should be too, but only if you agree]

[Yes, I don't want him to feel less, or lose him again, but I will ask him, though]

[Good]

[We have some business to attend, my king, tell Dite we are leaving and to take Eve and Solan to Alex] she said in her commanding tone.

[As you wish, my queen]

"Xena?"

"Gabrielle"

"I have a gift for you two" She pauses a moment and turn to everyone in the garden "Ok, hear me out, I have a gift for the happy couple" And she begun…

"When the time begun… there was a God and Goddess of War, they were prefect to each other, they were ruthless, and forceful, they were War itself… but one fatal day, she perishes and he lost everything dear, making him loses himself… Until one day… he saw her, a raven hair beauty holding a sword marching in her young years to War, and he knew; he had found her once again." She paused to look over her friend and her God.

"She was different though, she was mortal, so he made her his Chosen. Not just because the memory of his Goddess; but because she had gained it. And she became ruthless and feared, she became War, but this time her mortality had made her human, so the mighty Warrior Princess, felt him… he was angry with her and with himself, because this time not only he had lost his Goddess but he had fall in love. For her was hard to felt him, she had been told he was bad for her, and she believed it, the true is he wasn't bad for her, only the monster she became was… the reason, love can't be bad for anyone… Like every story there were bad times and good ones, they even being adversaries never, ever, stopped being for each other, they were always loyal, they never stopped Love, because love can not be stop." At this time, everyone in Olympus was silent listen to the young bard as she continues.

"One day, the warrior fell… she died and was unbearable for him… but she had a second chance, she was brought back to life, she had redeemed herself by love. Though when she woke up, her words were 'I feel empty', in that moment I didn't knew, no one could, not only her dark side was missing, she felt empty because she, like that, all goodness, couldn't be with him, she felt empty… finally she regain herself after being Just… after being fair… like she is now. Time past and the time for him to proof himself to her finally got him; he protected her, he care for her and she trusts him once again." She pause once again looking to Aphrodite and continue.

"This time, they were true to each other, their bond was stronger, as their love was… she regain herself and he did the same, War was no longer his way of living it was just his Job, she will help him and they will be together for eternity, because Love had conquered War"

Aphrodite was with tears in her eyes, she gave Gabrielle a silent 'thank you' and kiss Hephestus, Cupid was touched hugging his wife and Xena, she, was glowing in the arms of her husband.

"Gabrielle, it's the perfect gift… thank you"

"Yeah bardy… it was quite something"

"I'm glad you like it" Marcioff approach them and he took Gabrielle hand in his and kiss it.

"I told you… I had became font of your work my dear, but this one, it's the best I heard in all my existence"

"Thank you Marcioff"

[We should go]

[Yeah]

"Mother, Alexandra is going to take care of Eve and Solan while we are gone; you think you could stay with them?"

"Sure sweetheart"

"Xena, if you don't mind, I will go with Alex" Xena gave her friend a knowing look, he had became quite font of the priestess and she seems to like him.

"Ok Joxer, Dite will get you home, whenever you want"

[Right, sis?]

[Of course warrior babe, count on it]

Ares and Xena felt the party; no one knew where they were heading…

"Gabrielle"

"Oh hi Marcioff, I was looking for Artemis, I have to return to Amazon lands"

"I know, I told Arte' I will get you there. But would you like some tea first?"

"I would love it"

"Good, take my hand"

"I'm the keeper of the woods of tranquility" They were talking in front of the fire, both drinking his famous teas.

"How you became immortal?" The bard inquired.

"It's a long story Gabrielle" He replayed distant.

"Those are my favorite kind" She said placing a hand in his arm.

"Ok… but let me get something stronger to drink" He went to the kitchen and grave a bottle of wine. "This is from Dionysius, but I'm going to mix it with nectar for the side-effects"

"You know the gods really well, don't you?"

"I was one of them, I was a Titan"

"What?" "You were a Titan; you were one of the twelve fathers?"

"Yeap, it's a long story like I told you… here, trust me, it's safe to drink like this"

"So you really are old" She said before sipping a bit.

"Just a bit… When Ares lost Enyo, he spent 5 centuries here, in this woods, they loved these woods and he could be at Olympus or anywhere else, so one day I found him, wandering… killing anything that moved, so I took him in here and well it start like a normal conversation and ended fighting, teaching him how to not only kill by conquer and being diplomatic with family, Dite came every once in a while and well he, learnt how to gain focus…"

"Umm… and how you passed of being a Titan to not?"

"I didn't fight"

"Ohh, you didn't go to war, like the others?"

"Yeap, I choose not to fight… I always knew nothing is forever… only love, true unconditional love is forever… I turned my back on my kind and when Zeus overthrown my brother, he told me he wouldn't thrown me to Tartatus but he would take my powers away… he couldn't afford a Titan on the loss. I kept my immortality and became the keeper of these woods"

"That's not in the scrolls"

"Of course not, history is model by the victorious; they chose how to tell tales Gabrielle… there's a lot of thing which aren't show in scrolls."

"So who were you? What's your real name? Why you change it?"

"For the sake of family I think… I was long ago called Coeus…"

"Wow… You are Coeus?? You are the Titan of Intelligence and foretold? What happened to Phoebe?? You are the grandfather of Artemis?

"Gabrielle, calm down, it's not big deal, and yes, she is my granddaughter also Apollo. They don't know, no one knows, except the Elders and Ares, and well Xena figure it out also…"

"And Phoebe, she was not taken to Tartarus, she died, that's why I didn't fight"

"I'm so sorry, Marcioff, I didn't know" She took his hand and bent to kiss it, after she pulled her hand but he caught it, and pull her to him, he kissed her passionately and then they broke apart.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle"

"Don't be" And she bent this time to kiss him once more. He took her in his arms and started kissing her neck and shoulders taking her clothes off, he bent her to the floor and they join in pleasure.

When Gabrielle woke up, she was in satin sheets, Marcioff was non-where to be found, when the door of the bedroom opened.

"Good morning dear, I didn't want to wake you"

"Morning" She said taking the cup, he was offering, and he kissed her.

"You sleep too much"

"Yeah… It's one of the few things that remain from my old self"

"You said it like you were a thousand years old." She laughs

"Maybe I am" He kissed her once more. "I have to go, I need to the be at the camp at mid day"

"Dear, it already mid-day"

"What!"

"Calm, I get you there, don't worry. Dress, I give you a ride"

"How do you still have your powers?"

"I didn't. Ares gave them to me again"

"Oh…"

"You don't trust him, do you?"

"It's not that Marc is just… I don't know"

"Ok, you don't need to tell me" He looked at her absently while she dresses, with desire "Ready to go?"

"Yes" looking straight to the eye. And they vanished.

"Ares, come to bed"

"In a minute"

"Ares, I mean it, close that window and came to bed"

"Xe, just a minute, things aren't quite well in Egypt"

"I don't care, if you don't come here, I'm leaving"

"Ok, ok…" He enter the room, it was full of candles on the floor on the furniture, everywhere.

"Umm… watch it, you can get burn"

"Dear, I'm already in tartarus burning with you" He said with a grin getting to bed, suddenly his eyes went blank.

"Come on, Ares" His face turned cold and calculating.

"Xena, we need to go" He said decisively. "Your friend and Mark Antony are losing, they were betrayed and they are about to die. Octavius is fighting the remains of their force against Brutus"

"Gods… Cleopatra" Xena stood from the bed dress in her battle goddess dress all black and silver, chakram in hand, Ares also in his usual attire. And they vanished. It has past only 4 days from the wedding.

[Back to business dear… I thought we could have a couple days more of peace]

[Don't say it that way love, we can always be at peace, just after each war, ok? I promise]

[I love you] He said kissing her cheek.

[Right to business] She said signing and stepping out of the ether with her husband. _Her husband, she thought happily. _They appear in a burst of lights, one blue and the other purple, in an Egyptian ship, in the Nile, behind Brutus.

"Hello Brutus" She said in her icy façade. The Roman turned to see them, God and Goddess of war.

"Xena?" "My lord Ares"

"I really don't know if kill you or help you. What do you say love?"

"Xena, please… let it be"

"Brutus, I hope 'this' is important" He said seeing the ships nearby burning.

"Lord Ares, Octavius is gaining terrain, we can't hold them and Queen Cleopatra and Anthony are no where seen"

"They are dead." He replayed coldly

"What should I do my lord?" The Warrior princess answered

"Hold the lines, here" She said pointing to one spot in the map. "Don't let them cross the Delta, they can't reach Tebas, sent some of your force to Alexandria, the Egyptian generals are there, but you should know, Octavius have already win this battle"

"It will be done as you say Xena" He said knowing she was right and that more out of respect for her he added "I'm glad you are alive, there where rumors about Olympian armies going after you and your baby"

"Thank you Brutus" She said and pause a moment to continue. "You should watch your back, I believe you have a traitor among your generals" With that they both vanished.

[He was a little taken from seeing you]

[I know, he thought I would kill him]

[I don't think he survive past the night though, it was good of you warn him]

[He and I have a long history, but I'm no longer rancorous]

[Yeah…] He laughs

[Don't laugh] [It's late; I want to see the children]

[Ok, maybe we should be back tomorrow, we have matters to attend, and Hera, had told me that Elder god, it's messing around]

[What? When she told you that?]

[It's not important]

[Ares]

[Let go, tomorrow we can talk about work] They appear in Melos in Solan's bedroom, the room had a connection with Eve room, while Xena remain in the bedroom, and Ares went to grab her. Walking back to the room, Xena turned.

"Hey baby… I missed you" she said in a whisper.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's ok mom… hi Ares"

"Hello son. You should go back to sleep it's late, we be here when you wake up"

"Good night baby" She kissed her son, and took Eve from Ares to get her to her room, Ares remain with Solan. He was about to go to his room when the boy spoke.

"Ares"

"Yes, son"

"I just wanna thank you" At hearing this Ares sat in the bed, next to him.

"You don't need to thank me, Solan. I'm glad you are here."

"You know I never knew my father…"

"Solan, I know you had a father, I would never dare to take his place, but I will be glad to be a friend to you. " The boy nods and Ares stood off the bed walking away to his room.

"Good night Dad" Ares smirked at this and replayed closing the door behind him "Good night son" The boy closed his eyes smiling.

[I heard your conversation]

[I have a son, Xena, I have a son, who is not part of a plot]

He entered his bedroom; Xena was sitted on the bed taking off her sandals the mortal way.

"You should talk to Nemesis, and apologize to her and Evander, before it's too late"

"Yeah, Evander must be 4 years old now" he replayed sadly.

"Come here bad guy… we have unfinished business, remember?" In that moment, the floor was fill with candles.

**I have to finish the second part, I'm working on it. I hope you like it. **


End file.
